Matchmaker
by RikkuMcClowFox
Summary: When a certain golden vixen steps in to do a little matchmaking... things take a turn for the worst for the Team Fina. Can Amy, Blaze, & Julie pull together to undergo an important mission, find their true loves, and teach a spunky fox to let love in?
1. Chapter 1

**Matchmaker **

**A/N: Whew!!! It took me forever to come up with a start for this!!! I hope that you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic and all other related characters belong to Sega.**

**Rikku McClow Fox belongs to me. For her description, please look at my profile.**

**On with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"With or without cream?" inquired the waitress to the silver hedgehog before her.

"With," Silver answered as he held up his coffee mug for a refill.

While the blonde waitress was filling up his mug, she asked, "It sure had gotten chilly here in New York. It usually always gets chilly around Valentine's Day."

Silver was in a daze, but he managed to say, "Yeah." He noticed that her nameplate said 'Molly'.

"Have you got anyone special in mind to celebrate the lover's day with?" Molly persisted. This waitress sure was becoming annoying.

Silver let out a depressed sigh. "No, not yet. But… I have someone in mind."

"Well the best of luck to you," the waitress said encouragingly before she set his mug down and left.

When she was out of site, Silver let out another deep sigh. The silver hedgehog was sitting in his favorite outdoor café. A white fence surrounded the several tables laid out. He wore nothing but a brown and red scarf.

Silver didn't have anyone to celebrate Valentine's Day with. True, he did have someone in mind, but…

…. It was Amy Rose.

Amy had secretly been haunting his dreams ever since Blaze and he came back to this time. The hedgehog had grown a lot. Her once short pink quills had transformed into long, straight human/elfin like hair. Her hair always curled at the ends around her waist. The silly red dress was exchanged for jeans and a matching shirt. The hedgehog had also found the guts to get her ears pierced, twice.

Her new look turned many heads to her. Especially Silver's. The one thing that she hadn't grown out of was her crush on a certain blue hero. Rikku Fox, Amy's new best friend, had been trying to bring her out of this for some time. The fox was also the only one, besides Blaze, who knew Silver was harboring a crush on Amy. When he had confided in her, she had said that they would make a cute couple.

Silver had tried everything to get Amy to notice him. He had started lifting weights to get more masculine. All that did, was cause him to have a fan club, Amy was not included. Silver had improved his speed by going to a track and running around in until he collapsed. He could now keep up with Sonic for more than an hour. Amy seemed to notice Sonic more. His psychic powers had improved. Amy still ignored him. He had even once tried to play the jealously card. He had talked Blaze into pretending to be his girlfriend. When they told Amy about it, she said congratulations and then they had to 'break up.'

The lonely hedgehog lazily stirred his coffee with his psychic powers, not taking one sip. As he took the heated mug of coffee in his hands, a peppy voice almost made him drop it.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Silver whirled around in his seat to find none other than Rikku Fox staring at him with one eye. The other eye was closed, in what looked like to be thoughtfulness. She always did this when she was thinking.

She was also bundled up for the winter. A magenta colored coat with a black scarf kept her warm. Instead of the black shirt and leggings she usually wore, she traded them in for a pair of black jeans. Her hands were also covered in magenta gloves with pink fur at the ends. A pair of black boots with white fur around the edge and down the middle completed her look.

"Sure… "he said glumly.

Pulling out one of the white chairs with the pink cushions, she turned it backwards and draped her arms over the back. Opening her other hazel eye, she asked, "Why so glum?" When he didn't answer she guessed, "No luck with Amy?"

Silver nodded his head in depression.

Rikku stared at him, intently. "Well, you can't give up," she finally said. "She'll eventually notice you!"

Silver found his anger rising at the situation. "Rikku! Don't you get it!!! She's never going to notice me!!! She's to busy drooling over that… that…that… FAKER!!!!" Silver buried his head on the table with his arms.

People looked up in alarm at his outburst, then to the female fox for an explanation. She gave a nervous laugh and then turned her attention back to Silver.

Surprisingly, Rikku didn't leave. She stayed quit for a few minutes. When Silver heard a waiter/waitress walk by, he heard her yell, "Waiter!!! Two hot chocolates and three marshmallows on the side!!!!"

The hedgehog heard the waiter quickly dash away and return. His ears pricked up when he heard to clunks and the exchange of money.

Unlike him, Rikku was popular everywhere. She use to be known as Tails' girlfriend, but they broke up for unknown reasons that neither of them were talking about. Now, she was known as the 'hottie's' best friend. Amy and Rikku did everything together.

"Sit up and stop looking so glum," perked Rikku. Silver heard her pick up her hot chocolate. "If Amy won't notice you, there are plenty of other fish in the sea. And besides… we both know that Sonic had no feelings for Amy, what so ever."

This news slightly brightened Silver's mood. Taking his head out of his arms, he grabbed the other cup of hot chocolate. Scooping up the marshmallows, he plunked them in, one by one. The hedgehog also noticed that there were several powdered donuts in the middle of the table. Rikku must have ordered them.

Silver selected one of the biggest donuts and dipped it into his hot chocolate. Taking a sip of his drink and a bite of the donut, he said, "I guess you're right. But… I want Amy."

Rikku beamed at him as she took a taste of her hot chocolate. "I know. So that's why I'm going to help you win her over!"

Silver gave a little chuckle at the fox's optimism. "You've been trying to do that for four years. Amy's seventeen now. She won't be swayed so easily."

Rikku closed her left hazel eye again. "True," she said thoughtfully. Opening her eye again, she added, "But I've tried only the direct approach. Now, it's time for the indirect!!!"

Silver blinked at her clueless.

"You'll see," sighed Rikku. Getting her peppiness back, she drew a piece of wrinkled up paper from her pocket. Her delicate hand slid it across the table at Silver.

The male hedgehog unwrinkled the paper, shooting a glance at her, clueless.

The female gave another sigh. Snatching the paper from his hand, she pointed the curvy letters that blended together. "Just come here on February 12th at 8o'clock. Just make sure that you go to the east wing."

Silver was about to ask why, but Rikku pulled her sleeve up and glanced at her watch, cutting him off. "I've gotta meat Amy at the mall soon." Standing up, the fox grabbed her drink as well as a few donuts. "See ya later! And remember! East wing!" With one final wave, she opened the white gate and dashed in the direction of the mall.

Silver shook his head. "That fox becomes stranger and stranger," he thought. Leaving a tip on the table, he seized the remaining donuts and his hot chocolate. Going out the gate, Silver headed towards the track to desperately try to impress Amy Rose.

**A/N: Reowwww!!! We've got some romance going on!!! ****Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Matchmaker**

**A/N: Mhaa!!! This chapter took me forever to right!!! For my nickname... Just call me Rikku!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. **

**On with the story!!!!!!!!!!**

With Amy…

"HEY!!!! SONIC!!!!" shouted an excited Amy.

Sonic jumped off of his Blue Star II and started towards the fan booths. Sonic, Tails, Silver, and Knuckles were all trying to practice their air board skills for the big competition in March. They were using the abandoned dirt track to practice.

Amy leaned over the railing of the stands to talk to her 'hero'.

Silver's heart almost stopped beating when he saw Amy. Today, she was wearing a dark purple shirt with flowing sleeves. Her shirt had on a very low V-neck. Around her wrists, she bore several silver bangles and a matching black choker around her neck. She also wore a pair of light blue tattered jeans with a purple belt and a large silver buckle. On her feet, she accessorized with black, high-heel boots. For the occasion, she had a pair of matching purple goggles pushed up on her forehead. Her hair had dark purple streaks held back by a light blue headband.

Silver couldn't help but stare. His vision was cut off by Tails' hand snapping in front of him.

"Silver? Earth to Silver! Come in!" Tails announced, "It's your turn."

Silver turned his gaze away from Amy and onto the fox. "Sorry, bout that…" He pulled on his silver and blue goggles along with his light blue jacket. Grabbing his light blue and silver board, he hopped on it and began his twenty laps.

Meanwhile, Sonic was talking to the object of Silver's affection. "Hey, Amy," he started in gloomy way.

Amy picked up his trace of sadness. Flipping herself over the railing, she looked Sonic in the eye. He was amazed at how much Amy had grown. They were even the same height now! "Why so glum?" she questioned.

"It's nothing…" Sonic assumed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You sure?" the pink hedgehog persisted, leaning back on the railing.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Anyways, why are you here?" Sonic questioned.

Amy put on a sly grin and leaned off of the railing. "Tonight's the Valentine's Day party at Le Re's. All couples get in free…"

Sonic cut her off. "Amy! I know where you're going with this! We're just friends!!!! I don't want to go on a date and I never will!!! How many times must I say this?!?"

Surprisingly, Amy didn't look hurt; she looked angry. "Okay!! Fine!!!" she snapped. Putting her hands on her hips she continued. "If you don't want to spend Valentine's Day with me, then I'll find someone else!!!! Who needs you!?!" With that, she launched herself over the railing and out of the track, without saying another word or glancing over her shoulder.

Sonic gave a deep sigh as he watched her leave. "Why does she have to be so pushy? Doesn't she eve get tried? I turned her down for eight dates now. Can't she take a hint? I love Blaze! Not Amy Rose!!!!!!" Sonic thought.

The cobalt hedgehog shook the thoughts from his head and watched Silver finish his laps with Tails and Knuckles.

With Amy…

"I can't believe him!!!!" the female said to herself as she stormed up the stadium steps. She glanced over her shoulder at the group racing on the track. She let out a heartbroken sigh.

"Tell me about it…"

Amy's head shot up and looked around at whom spoken. Her heart returned to its normal pace as she spotted Blaze sitting on a nearby stadium bench. .

Blaze had also aged into beauty, just as Amy had. Her hair had transform into shoulder-length, medium purple, human hair. The ends of her hair were dark purple and she had one lock of hair that hung over her face. Today, she wore a light brown tube top. Around the edges, she had sewn light gold fur. The top exposed most of her belly. Down the front of it, light brown ribbons laced up and ended in a tied bow. Her pants were a tan color with two silts in them. Inside the silts, was light gold cloth that was bunched together at the ends. For her shoes, she bore brown boots with light gold fur down the middle and around the edges. A light brown coat with light gold fur around the edges wrapped around her shoulders.

"Cool outfit!" exclaimed Amy as she looked her over.

"Thanks," Blaze said, standing up. "I was just about to go to Cream and Sugar. Would you like to come with me?"

"Sure!! I've got nothing better to do!!!" agreed Amy. (oops! Remember the mall?)

Twenty minutes later…

Amy and Blaze emerged from the cold and into Cream and Sugar. Amy gave one look at the line and sighed. Everyone seemed to be here. Amy counted the number of available seats. "I'll grab us a booth."

"Thanks." Blaze cocked her head to one side. "What do you want?"

Suddenly, remembering the money, Amy fished around for her wallet. Triumph washed over her as she found it. Giving Blaze twenty dollars, she said, "I'll just have a hazel nut bagel with hazel nut cream cheese. Oh! And a hot chocolate."

Blaze nodded her head as she took the money. "Got it!" Noticing that the cashier was waiting for her, she went to order their lunches.

Amy scanned the booths. Suddenly, she noticed a familiar gold fox sitting alone in a booth. "Hey, Rikku!" Amy shouted, waving her hand and receiving several strange looks. The fox snapped her head up from her hot chocolate that she was stirring and gave Amy a friendly wave.

The pink hedgehog and purple cat soon scooted in the booth across from Rikku. Blaze had their lunch. She had gotten a blueberry bagel with cream cheese and a fresh green salad. Rikku had a chocolate chip bagel with hazel nut cream cheese. All three had gotten hot chocolates.

Rikku and Blaze had taken off their coats. Rikku had taken off her scarf revealing a light gray sweater. The sweater was one of those 'shows-off-your-figure' ones. The top of it was folded down and it only wrapped around one shoulder. On the other arm, it wrapped around her just after her shoulder.

"I can't believe you didn't bring a coat," Blaze said.

"I forgot okay!!!" Amy snapped back.

Blaze sighed. "Sure you did…"

Shaking off Blaze's comment, Amy turned her attention to Rikku. "What's up?" Amy asked cheerfully.

Rikku shot her a look. "The mall is what's up! Remember! We promised to meet there at seven?"

Amy had a look of realization flash across her face. "Oh, the mall!!! I'm so sorry!!! I was on my way there, but I saw Sonic and then I meet up with Blaze… I'm really so sorry!!! I'm a terrible friend!!!"

Rikku patted her shoulder and gave her a warm smile. "You're not a terrible friend. Maybe obsessed with Sonic, but not terrible."

"I'm not obsessed with him!!! In fact, right now I could care less if he got hurt!!!"

"What'd he do?" Blaze questioned.

Amy gave an angry huff. "I asked him to go to the Valentine's Day party with me and he told me off!!!! That jackass…"

"I hear ya," Rikku agreed. "It's kind of like that fight with me and Tails…"

"What happened?" Amy asked for the umpteenth time. "I mean, I know you broke up, but why?"

"Yeah why happened?" Blaze probed.

Rikku gave a sigh and suddenly seemed interested in stirring her hot chocolate. "Well… It's like this…"

_Flashback…_

_"Where is he?" Rikku wondered again. She was sitting alone on New Year's eve in Le Re's. Tails and her had had a date planned. Tails had missed spending Thanksgiving, Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with her. He currently was working on a new engine. Tails had promised to make it up to her by paying for a dinner for two at Le Re's. It was eleven thirty and he still hadn't shown up of called._

_Rikku had been so excited. She had went out and bought a new dress just for the occasion. It was a knee length black dress. To accessorize, she had gotten red high heels, several red bangles and a pair of red sapphire earrings. She had even put on make-up. For eyes shadow, she put on a sheer gold that matched her fur and gave her eyes a little shine. A little mascara and light red lipstick pulled her whole look together. _

_Rikku sighed, returning her gaze to the News Channel on the TV in the corner. They were in Time Square and counting down. Thirty minutes to go…_

_"Ma'am, do you need anything?" asked a waitress for the seventh time. _

_Rikku shook her head and gave a fake smile. "I'm waiting for my boyfriend."_

_The waitress shook her head. "If he's not showing up now, he's not gonna show up. Would you like a refill of ice tea?"_

_Rikku gave another sigh and her smile faded. "You're right and yes, please." _

_Still, Rikku waited for another twenty minutes. Her stomach growled with hunger. She was waiting for Tails to show up and then order. _

_Another nine minutes and fifty seconds went by. Everyone began counting down. An excitement filled the air around her. Rikku desperately hoped that Tails would come in on the last second. He didn't. _

_When everyone reached zero, all the couples kissed and everyone cheered. All except Rikku. She was trying so hard to hold back tears. Tails… had stood her up. _

_Leaving ten dollars on the table for the ice tea and a tip, Rikku stormed out of Le Re's and literally ran to Tails' workshop. Anger filled her mind. _

_"MILES!!!!!" she screamed as she pounded on Tails' garage door. It flew open to reveal Tails, once again working on his project._

_"What?" he asked in concern._

_"DON'T YOU WHAT ME!!!! TODAY WAS NEW YEAR'S EVE!!! REMEMBER!!!! YOU LEFT ME WAITING AT LE RE'S FOR YOU FOR SIX HOURS!!! YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO CALL AND SAY YOU COULDN'T MAKE IT!!!! INSTEAD, I WAS LEFT SITTING THERE LIKE AN IDIOT AS THEY COUNTED DOWN!!!! YOU WEREN'T THERE!!!!"_

_Tails' eyes went wide as he remembered. "Oh, Rikku, baby! I'm sorry! I was working on-"_

_Rikku cut him off as she entered his workshop "DON'T YOU, RIKKU, BABY ME!!!! THIS IS THE SIXTH TIME THIS YEAR!!! FIRST I ASK YOU TO HAVE THANKSGIVING WITH ME!!! YOU SAY YOU'RE STILL WORKING ON THAT PROJECT!!! THEN ICE SKATING!! THE RINK WAS FREE!!! YOU STILL SAY THE SAME THING!!! THEN THE SNOW DAY!!! STILL WORKING ON IT!!!! THAN CHRISTMAS SHOPPING!!! THEN CHRISTMAS EVE!! YOU WERE TOO BUSY TO EXCHANGE GIFTS OR WALK AND SEE THE CHRISTMAS LIGHTS!!! THAN CHRISTMAS DAY!!! TOO BUSY!!!! I'VE HAD IT!!!"_

_Tails was frozen in his spot. He had never seen Rikku this angry._

_The displeased vixen continued. By now she was in tears. "I'M LEAVING YOU!!! SONIC AND AMY SEEM TO HAVE MORE FUN AND THEY'RE NOT EVEN A COUPLE!!!! WE'RE BREAKING UP!!!"_

_With that, Rikku had stormed out of the workshop in tears. Tails didn't say a word._

_End of flashback…_

"And that's what happened," Rikku ended the tale.

"He stood you up!?!" asked Amy in disbelief.

Rikku nodded her head.

Blaze was silent for a while. Finally, she added, "It seems that Tails had gotten over your break up… He just got a new girlfriend."

**A/N: Yikes!!! I wonder who is girlfriend is? insert evil grin **

**You will find out more about this Knuckles thing in the next chapter!! Keep on writing and reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Matchmaker**

**Sharon Day belongs to me.**

**A/N: I'm back!!!! **

**On with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

With Tails…

"I wonder what Rikku's doing right now," thought the depressed Tails as he lay on his tattered blue couch.

The couple had been broken up for exactly one month now. Tails missed the vixen's companionship, badly. He missed the way she would always come to his workshop with his favorite blueberry bagel. He missed Rikku's way of sitting on his workbench, handing him tools he needed and humming to herself. He missed hearing "Oh, Tailsy!" every afternoon at three o'clock when she would come over.

He missed Rikku.

Although, he couldn't blame her for leaving. He was a jerk. He never seemed to have time to do couple stuff with her. He was secretly afraid. Not afraid of Rikku, but the fear of getting into a serious relationship.

Rikku wasn't pushy. She just wanted to spend the holidays with him. Go ice-skating, see a movie, a stroll through Station Square at Christmas time… none of that stuff would kill him. He knew about the New Year's date, he was just too scared to go.

His punishment was… heartbreak.

"Miles…" cooed an annoying voice.

Tails' eye twitched whenever he heard that voice. It belonged to Sharon Day. He secretly hated Sharon. She always called him by his first name and always demanded dates every day. He had absolutely no time to work on his machines.

She was the opposite of Rikku.

Rikku was kind and warm. Sharon was seductive and cold. Rikku was a vixen, but didn't act like it. Sharon also was a vixen and let people know it. While Rikku loved machines, Sharon hated them and told Tails that he must stop working on them.

Tails had met Sharon when he was just a little kid. She had always laughed at him and made fun of him. Day had recently moved to Station Square and, seeing Tails new look, she deemed herself his girlfriend. Tails hated her.

"Hey Miles…" Sharon said, bending over him in a seductive way.

Today, she was wearing a dark V-neck sweater that barely hid her chest area. The shirt showed off most of her stomach. She also wore a plaid mini (mini!!!) skirt with knee length stockings and dark purple boots. Her long brown fur was kept of in a ponytail. As usual, she had lots of make-up on.

"Hey…" he said with no emotion.

Sitting herself on his chest, she began to play with his chest hair, asking, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Tails shouted while pushing her off and onto the floor. Now in a sitting position, Tails narrowed his eyes at her.

Sharon sat up and fixed her outfit. "That's no way to treat your girlfriend," she said, moving into his lap. "Do you need to relieve some stress?" the vixen continued with a wink.

Tails immediately pushed her off of his lap. "Not with you!"

Sharon stood up. "Tsk, tsk. Come on baby. I was only playing." She set her eyes on the only photograph left him and Rikku.

It was one where they were at the park. Both were sitting on a bench under a shady tree. The sunlight gleamed off of their fur perfectly. Rikku was wearing a light blue tank with a lavender colored jacket and a white skort and boots. Tails had on a blue shirt and black jeans with black and white sneakers. Rikku had rested her head on Tails' shoulder and fallen asleep. Tails had encircled one of his arms around her and rested his head on hers. Those were the good times….

"Who's this?" Sharon interrupted Tails' thoughts and pointed at the golden vixen in the picture.

"No one you need to know…" Tails bitterly replied.

"Was she your ex-girlfriend?" Sharon taunted. She saw the pain look on Tails' face and scoffed at it. "You still have feelings for this rat? I'm much prettier than—

Tails tackling her cut her off. Pinning her arms to the ground, he yelled, "DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT RIKKU THAT WAY AGAIN!!!! SHE'S MCUH PRETTIER THAN COULD EVER BECOME!!!"

Sharon got angry at this and flipped herself on top of Tails. "Now let's not get feisty, baby," she said with a wink.

Tails plowed his feet into her stomach, knocking her off of him. As Sharon regained her breath, Tails grabbed the photo and headed towards the door.

"Now wait, baby! You're just gonna leave me here?" Sharon pleaded.

If looks could kill, the look Tails gave Sharon would instantly murder her. He grabbed his black scarf and coat, putting them over his white T-shirt. Stuffing his feet into his black boots that went with his black jeans, he headed out the door, the photo clutched in his hand.

"I've gotta get her back," thought Tails as he gazed at the photo. Bundling in his coat, he began towards Rikku's apartment.

Meanwhile, Sharon was sitting on the ground, speechless. A sly smile curved across her lips as a plan formed in her head. "Rikku, huh?"

With Rikku…

Rikku spit out the hot chocolate she had just drank at Blaze's words. She began coughing madly and beating her chest to regain her breath.

"Nice…" commented a voice.

The girls turned, Rikku still hacking, to see Julie-Su standing before them. Like all of the others she was dressed for the winter. Instead of the usual tank top, she wore a red fur-lined sweater with a snowflake on it. Her pink dreadlocks were fastened up in a high ponytail. Her hair and one arm had been derobotized. She also wore slim jeans with brown fur-lined boots. A jacket of the same color with fur around the edges pulled her look together.

"Hey, Jules!" all the girls chanted (except Rikku, who was still coughing.

"Hey, girls! Rikku? Are you okay?" Jules asked the choking fox.

Regaining her breath, Rikku answered, "Not now!"

Julie-Su raised an eyebrow at her friend. Sliding in next to her, she asked the others, "What's wrong with her?"

Blaze shrugged. "She just found out that Tails has a new girlfriend."

At the word girlfriend, Rikku's left eye twitched.

"Oh. Well, she says that she's Tails' girlfriend. Tails hasn't confirmed it," said Jules.

The enraged fox seemed to calm down at this news and continued eating her bagel.

"So, Jules. Why are you here?" Amy questioned.

Julie held up one finger as to say wait one moment. She sat her huge brown leather purse to her side and dug in it. "Where is it?" she asked herself. "Ah, hah!" she exclaimed with triumph, pulling out a purple leather coat. "You forgot this at the apartment." She handed Amy the coat.

"Thanks," said Amy gratefully.

Amy and Julie shared a huge apartment. Amy didn't have the money to pay for it. Julie didn't have enough cash to pay for her apartment, she the two decided to rent an apartment together.

Julie-Su was like a big sister figure to Amy. She always gave her advice and helped her pick out outfits. The two were great friends.

With Julie-Su the team was complete. They called their team, Team Fina. Rikku created Fina. Nobody knew how she came up with it, but the girls liked it.

Amy was the headstrong leader and speeder of the team. Rikku was the brains, flyer, (okay! She couldn't fly like Tails, but with her rocket boots, she's a formidable air foe.) agility, and spunkiness of the group. Jules was the fighter and wisdom (being the oldest). She learned over a hundred different forms of fighting and taught them all in her classes. In the long run, Julie had taught all of the girls to fight with their bare hands. Last, but not least, was Blaze. She was the pyrokinesiser (sorry if I spelled that wrong!) of the group. Learning to attack with her claws has made her dangerous on the battlefield.

This group did almost everything together. They lived at the same apartment building on the same floor. They worked at the same place on the weekdays, a little café of the corner. On the weekends they always went shopping and ate lunch together. Julie-Su did her fighting classes at six in the morning to ten.

"There's my lunch! I'll go pick it up," Julie-Su said, standing up and walking to the counter. She returned moments later with a hot caramel cappuccino and a French toast bagel.

Amy suddenly asked, "How are things going with Knuckles?"

Julie-Su gave a depressing sigh and sipped her drink. "Not so good… Rouge keeps getting to him before I do. I don't hate her, I just want Knuckles to notice me…"

Rikku suddenly had an idea forming in the back of her mind. She took a sip of hot chocolate and closed her left eye. "Let's see… Silver likes Amy…. Who likes Sonic… who is in love with Blaze… who likes Silver…. Then there's the whole Knuckles/Jules/Rouge thing going on…" she thought. "Man, it seems like Cupid could need a helping hand…."

A sly grin played on her face as she opened her left eye.

"What are you smiling about?" Blaze asked.

Rikku gave a nervous laugh. "Nothing! I just remember that I have to get home!" Flipping herself over the table, taking her coat with her, she grabbed her trash. Throwing it away in a nearby garbage can, she put on her coat and waved to her friends.

"She's so… annoying sometimes! Like Sonic!" exclaimed Amy.

Blaze took a sip of her drink. "You're becoming thickheaded. You've been hanging around Rikku too much.

Amy shot Blaze a look. "Am not!"

Meanwhile, Rikku slipped out the door and into the freezing cold. She let a diamond smile cross her lips. "Time for someone to play matchmaker…"

**A/N: Time for Rikku to play Matchmaker!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Matchmaker**

**A/N: I'm not dead! Do ya'all think I was dead? Well, my friend just showed my how to beat one boss on Tales of Symphonia and... Well, let's just say that me on a summer with nothing to do and over 80 hours of gameplay in the game kept me busy. **

**On with the story!! I know ya'all missed that!**

With Tails…

"Well, this is her apartment… Time to face the music," sighed Tails. The truth was that he hadn't seen Rikku since their breakup two months ago; face to face or far away. Sonic, so far, had been asking Amy about his ex-girlfriend and relating it to Tails.

Luckily, for the time being, she wasn't seeing anyone. Tails thanked whoever was in charge of love for that.

Taking a deep breath, checking the nearby mirror for flaws, and flipping open a small black box to reveal a set of topaz earrings and matching necklace, he tapped on the door.

No answer.

Putting his ear to the oak door, he listened carefully for any movement. Tails was worried that she knew that he was here and wasn't answering.

No sound came from the room.

Again, he tapped on the door, saying "Rikku?"

No answer.

The male fox breathed in a relieved and annoyed sigh while leaning against the door. Secretly, he didn't think that he was ready to face Rikku, not just yet. Annoyed, because he had went through all of this trouble and she wasn't even home.

She was probably with Amy…

Or worse… some other guy…

This thought made Tails catch his breath and not take it in for several seconds. "Don't jump to conclusions Tails. You don't know that for sure…" he told himself.

These thoughts, however, did not subside the anger. If he ever saw Rikku hanging onto the arm of someone else, he would probably have a heart attack, die, and then haunt the guy for all eternity. Truth was, he couldn't imagine Rikku with anyone else but him.

"_That's selfish,_" said a little voice inside of him.

Giving another deep sigh, he said to himself, "I know it's selfish, but I can't help it…. I love her…. I would die for her right here, right now. I would- Wait! I'm now talking to myself! I'm going crazy!"

Suddenly, Tails heard a door open and a small voice say, "Mr. Tails? Is that you?"

Tails looked towards his left to find a familiar young rabbit standing outside the doorway. Cream had changed a lot in six years. Her two ears were now held back by two blue, beaded ponytails and in the middle of her ears was a light blue ribbon. In place of the red dress was a light blue tank top and jean shorts with blue sandals. She now had long brown locks of hair cascading down her back. He gave a brief smile, "Hey, Cream."

Another voice called, "Cream! Who is that? Don't be talking to strangers now!"

Giving a small smile, Cream gave a small bow to Tails and excused herself to see her mother. "It's alright, Mom!" he heard her shout. "It's just Tails!"

Vanilla suddenly appeared two seconds later at the doorway. She hadn't changed much. Her hair had grown out and she now wore a soft blue dress with matching shoes. Looking out she gave a smile to Tails. "Why Tails! Come on in! We haven't seen you in ages!"

Tails shifted off of his leaning position and shook his head. "Thank you, but no. I have to find Rikku. Do you know where she went?"

Vanilla pondered this for a moment. "You're still broken up?"

Tails nodded his head for a brief second, obviously embarrassed.

Cream stood half hidden by the doorway, seemly fascinated with the floor, her hands folded neatly behind her back.

After two minutes of eerie silence, Vanilla finally said, "I believe she was going with Amy to the mall and then going out to lunch." The adult rabbit glanced at her clock that read 1:30. "They're probably done with lunch now, so I don't know where they are."

Tails scratched the back of his head nervously. "That's okay. Thank you though. I'll be seeing ya around then," he said as he turned around and started towards the elevator.

Vanilla retreated back into the apartment. Cream, however, held the door open and watched Tails until he turned around the corner. She couldn't help noticing how cute Tails had gotten.

With Amy, Blaze, and Julie-Su…

Julie glanced at her watch as she finished her second drink. Putting it down, she announced, "I've gotta get going. Knuckles wanted to meet me at the park for a while." The echidna blushed as she said this and gathered her stuff.

"Reow. Gotta hot date with Knuckles, next thing you know she and he will be—"

Julie-Su slapped Amy in the head, preventing her from continuing, as her blush deepened. "I-It's not like that!"

Blaze let out a purr of amusement. "Sure, it's not."

Jules' blush turned to the point where she looked about as red as Knuckles. "It's not a date! He just said that he wanted to see me… in the park… alone…."

"Yeow! Looks like Knuckles is taking it to the next level!" Amy said as she winked at Blaze.

Blaze let out a 'reow' cat sound.

If Julie could turn any redder, she just did as she lightly slapped Amy's exposed hand that was resting on the table. "I've gotta go! See ya!" she stuttered as she picked up her lunch and threw it into the nearby trashcan.

Amy cupped her hand around her mouth and shouted back to the retreating echidna near the door. "Make sure you give us all the details! We want to know every single thing! Down to the number of leaves on the tree and the exact latitude and longitude you were at!"

Julie-Su gave a little chuckle and shook her head at the hedgehog's comment. Wrapping her coat around her, she stepped out into the cold and took to the park.

Meanwhile, Amy drank the rest of her hot chocolate, looking towards Blaze with a sly expression as the cat moved to the other side of the table.

"So?" probed Amy.

Blaze gave her a confused look. "What?"

"How are things going in your love life?" Amy said as she leaned against the table.

Blaze reddened. "I-I-I don't have any idea of what you are speaking of…"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Come on! You've been going to the track every day to see the guys, dressing more attractively, and you've been dieting and getting that slim figure you've been aiming for. You must like someone."

Blaze blushed and shook her head. "I don't see your point."

Amy pushed her arm lightly. "Yeah, right! You can tell me! I'll keep your secret! Wait…" Amy said as she pondered something. "You don't like Sonic, do you?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow and plastered a serious expression across her face.

Blaze immediately put her hands up and shook her head. "No way! He's all yours! Did you notice he's been gaining quite a lot of muscles lately?" she said, trying to turn the conversation around.

Amy's seriousness was gone and replaced by a dreamy expression. "Yeah…" Shaking her head, she glanced at Blaze. "Don't change the subject! Who do you like? Is it Silver?"

Blaze's face turned a sharp expression of red. Before having to come up with an answer to the female hedgehog's question, Tails slipped into the room. "Look!" the cat pointed her slim finger towards Tails. "There's Tails!"

Blaze prayed that this would distract Amy.

It did.

She immediately wheeled around in her seat. Amy's face lit up and she waved a hand at Tails, the other clutching her drink.

As Tails scanned the restaurant, he saw Amy's waving hand and Blaze's revealed expression in the third booth to the left. He gave a small wave and jogged over to them. Sadly, Rikku was nowhere in sight.

Amy slid into her seat more and offered Tails half of the booth. The male fox slid in.

"So, what are you doing here?" asked Blaze.

Tails gave a deep sigh as he ran his hand through his grown out hair. "I was looking for Rikku. She wasn't at her apartment."

Amy cocked her head to one side, looking undeniably cute. "What did you want to tell her?"

Tails scratched the back of his neck. "Well…"

Amy's face suddenly lit up. "Did you want to get back together with her?" Her jade eyes were sparkling.

Tails nervously nodded his head.

Amy set down her drink and clasped her hands together. "Oh! She'll be so happy!"

Blaze had a confused look on her face. "I thought you had a girlfriend. Did you break up?"

Tails had a weird look on his face. Realization hit him. "Did a girl named Sharon tell you that?" He had this annoyed expression.

Blaze nodded. "Pretty, tall, brown fox? Yeah, she told me."

"MY GIRLFREND!!! I HATE THAT BITCHY SLUT!!!" shouted Tails, a little too loudly.

Everyone suddenly turned towards Tails, giving him weird looks. The fox slinked down into his seat, along with Blaze and Amy.

After a few minutes the looks stopped and everyone continued on with their chores. Tails, Amy, and Blaze got up from their crotched down position.

Fixing her coat, Blaze said, "Well, she's going around telling everyone that she's your new girlfriend."

Tails gave a loud groan and beat his head on the table.

Blaze and Amy shot each other concerned looks and continued to watch Tails.

At this point, Rikku would have said something like, "If you continue, you're gonna beat your brain out and then you'll be worthless," to him. But…she was gone.

Suddenly, Tails stopped his beating and looked up at the two. "Does Rikku know about this?"

The girls nodded.

Giving another groan, the fox continued to pound his head into the table.

With Rikku…

"Which flowers would Amy like?" whispered Rikku to herself, as she went down the countless rows of flowers. "More importantly… which ones would Sonic buy?"

The waving aromas of all the different flowers had shocked Rikku once she had stepped in, now she was finding it quite tolerably.

"Do you need help miss?"

Rikku wheeled around to find an elderly hedgehog, store clerk with a friendly face behind her.

"Um…" Rikku started looking to the shelves again and closing her left eye. Opening her eye and turning to the clerk, she said, "Do you have light pink, thorn less roses?"

The clerk nodded his head. "Right this way, miss."

Weaving their way through the endless stacks of flowers, they finally came to a door to a greenhouse. Taking out his keys and flipping through several different ones, he finally unlocked the door and let the vixen in.

Rikku was immediately impressed. Innumerable bunches of all different roses lined the greenhouse. They were arranged so that the colors seemed to dazzle and blind you. The light air of mist around her suggested that they had been watered.

The old hedgehog slipped to the end of the greenhouse and selected a perfectly wrapped bunch of pink roses. "Here you go," he said, placing the roses in her arms.

The aroma of the roses wrapped around her; they were perfect! The clear, shiny, silvery cover wrapped around the flowers was tied together in a light pink ribbon. The stems appeared to be cut perfectly straight; the thorn stumps were invisible. Soft pink petals freshly sprayed with mist made it even look more beautiful.

"They're perfect!" she exclaimed.

The hedgehog nodded his head. "I'm glad, anything else, miss?"

Rikku thought for a minute, closing her left eye in the process. Opening it again, she asked, "What you suggest for a tough, but lovely, female cat?'

The clerk thought for a minute. Finally, he said, "Jasmine."

Rikku thought it over. Silver would definitely buy that. "Okay! Where is it?"

The clerk held up one finger and went the left side of the room. He disappeared from view behind a row of violets.

Again, he returned with a clear wrapped bunch of flowers and laid them in her arms.

They were just as perfect as the roses. The white petals of the jasmine were softly sprayed with mist, giving them the jewel affect. The wrapping was tied to the end with a light yellow ribbon. Not one petal or leaf was out of place and they smelt like the real thing.

"They're also perfect!" she exclaimed.

The clerk gave a smile. "Will that be all?"

Rikku nodded her head. "Do you take credit cards?"

The hedgehog nodded. "Right this way."

Again, Rikku followed him out of the freshly smelling greenhouse and weaved their way through the rows. If the hedgehog hadn't been leading her, Rikku swore she could've gotten lost.

Finally, the ended up at the front of the store. The clear speckled door showed that the snow had stopped. The clerk gathered himself behind the counter and found the price. "$50.00, not bad for a great set of flowers," Rikku said to herself as she handed over one of her five credit cards.

Soon, the vixen was out in the snow-covered ground, two bunches of flowers in hand. Compared to the flower store smells, this place was like a dump!

As she rounded a corner, she bumped into someone walking the other way. Her and the figure both fell on the floor, the flowers dropped to the ground.

They both apologized as they got up and reached for the roses. Their hands touched and Rikku looked up.

She caught her breath when she saw who it was.

It was…

**A/N: Big cliffhanger! Any guesses? You all should know by know how much I love cliffhangers! Anyways, you don't have to vote for the song again, unless you want to, that was just a one time thing. 'Angelz in Training' will be started before the beginning of August****! Don't worry! I won't leave ya hanging. ****I'll update sooner!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Matchmaker**

**A/N: Two updates withing four days!!! Anyways, this was probably one of the longest chapters! ****Enjoy! Oh, and on with the story! **

With Julie-Su…

"Now where is he?" questioned Julie-Su as she scanned the park with her sharp amethyst eyes. The female echidna gave a nervous gulp as she looked around the whole park. A couple, either kissing, hugging, or holding hands shyly occupied each bench.

But, hey. What was expected near Valentine's Day but this?

Scanning it a second time, she finally spotted a red blob sitting on a bench with his back to her, watching the endless blue sky.

The male echidna hadn't changed much. His dreadlocks were longer and fastened around the middle of each one was either a green or white vane. Today, he had on a green coat with a black scarf and black tattered jeans.

Julie-Su chuckles when she saw that he was wearing the same Lego styled shoes that he had on the day they met. It was amazing that they still fitted his feet.

The fierce wind running through the park tugged at her coat, making Jules wrap herself in it. The fallen snow seemed to get more and more dazzling as she neared Knuckles. Even though the trees were bear, the ones near Knuckles seemed to be starting to bud.

Again, her breath coming in large gulps that she hoped Knuckles would not notice. Even though it was freezing, the female began to sweat with nervousness. Her heart seemed to thud so loudly that she was sure that it would burst out of her chest any minute, or everyone could hear it and follow her every movement.

Neither happened.

Why was Julie so nervous you ask? Well… the echidna was not exactly a girly girl when she was younger. While other girls painted their toenails, curled each other's hair, or gossiped all night, Julie preferred combat. The feeling of fighting in battle was something amazing and exciting to her. The feel of the wind and the pressure that you could die at any moment both terrified and excited her.

Because there were no female combat teachers in the town, the male teachers just laughed and sent her away, she taught herself. The good things about her unnatural hobby was that no one dared to make fun of her or assault her, from fear of getting their arm rearranged. The negatives were the girls. They always talked behind her back and pretended like she didn't have ears. They even went out of their way to avoid sitting next to her in the cafeteria.

As a result, Julie never had very many friends.

That all changed when she met Knuckles.

Note to self: never start a first meeting by attacking someone.

When they battled, Julie was surprised by Knuckles capability. He matched her punch for kick and never seemed to let up. She had never met anyone quite like him.

The battle ended in a draw, with both panting and leaning on their knees. The rest of that scene is what really freaked Jules out. Since she matched him for every move he made, he had thought her to be a boy.

A BOY!!!! LIKE GIRLS CAN'T BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!

She supposed it was a little awkward, but if it was that embarrassing to her, think of what it would be to him! She let out a small laugh as she recounted the events, now slowly weaving her way to Knuckles.

The rest is history. Julie fell for him. Rouge entered the scene and a catfight started. She was still unsure if what she felt for him was returned to her or to Rouge.

When Knuckles started spending more time with Rouge, which angered Julie, the female echidna met Blaze, Amy, and Rikku, now her best friends. The three had taught her how to be a girly tomboy. In return, she hoped Knuckles would notice her more.

Sadly it didn't work.

Knuckles seemed to avoid her more. Julie was still the same, but she liked the new her. She liked being noticed by guys **and **girls. She liked discussing what to wear for hours. She liked being complimented on her outfits. She liked being a regular girl, but she still was her.

When she went to her classes before, she usually wore the same tattered shorts and tank top. Now, she wore light purple slip-on sneakers, light purple pants that adjusted to the waist with white jaw strings, and a light purple sliming tank top. She wore her hair down on those occasions.

Julie-Su didn't change all at once. She gradually changed. She didn't go all out, just sliming outfits that showed her flat stomach and cargo pants or jeans that complimented her figure. The female sometimes wears a little massacre and light sheer blush or eye shadow, but you could hardly notice it. The big difference was that she wore her hair up to keep it out of her face and show it off.

The sad thing is Knuckles didn't notice. He hadn't even seen her change. And her change took two years! He was too busy with Rouge.

So, when he called her and asked the echidna to met him in the park, she almost jumped up and did three cartwheels in the air. Julie wondered what Knuckles would think of her.

With all of this running through her head, she just now noticed that she was right behind Knuckles. Jules took and a deep breath to calm her nerves and lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

The male echidna jumped up, startled and wheeled around in his seat. If his mouth could drop to the floor, it just did.

With Tails, Amy, and Blaze…

"Tails, if you keep hitting your head like that, you're gonna get a concussion," Amy observed as she watched his continuously beat his head.

The male fox finally stopped smashing his head and leaned back into the booth. "I can't help it! The girl I love thinks that Sharon is my girlfriend when she's not." He sighed and placed his hands on top of the table again, preparing to smash his head again.

Blaze sipped her newly ordered cappuccino. "Why don't you go and tell her that Sharon's not your girlfriend… Before she finds someone else…"

Tails' eyes widened and he fixed his hands into fists, letting out a fearsome growl. Without another word he quickly slipped out of his seat and out the door.

Amy and Blaze slowly looked towards the door and then to the window.

Blaze twirled a strand of her hair around her finger. "Compared to Tails and Rikku, they both depart rather quickly, don't ya think?"

Amy gave a warm smile and slipped on her jacket. "That's another reason why they're made for each other!" She glanced at her diamond-stetted watch that was among many silver bangles. "Well, I gotta get going! By the way… do you have a date for the Valentine's Party at Le Re's yet?"

Blaze shook her head sadly and also got up. "Not yet… Do you?" The two girls exited the warm, cozy store and entered the frozen wonderland.

Amy shook her head. "I wanted to go with Sonic… but… you know…."

Blaze knew all too well how Sonic treated her. She wondered again and again why Amy hadn't let him go after all these years. Rikku was trying to persuade her, but Amy was stubborn and thick headed. For reassurance, Blaze gave her a friendly hug, which she returned. "If nobody asks us, we could always go as a group. You see those girl-friend, dateless people every year!"

Amy's sadness dimmed and she nodded her head. "That would be nice. Well, I gotta get going. See ya!" The pink hedgehog turned down the right path to her apartment and gave a little wave to Blaze.

The female cat returned it as she watched her friend disappear. Once the hedgehog was gone, Blaze felt very alone as she watched countless people stroll by and not even glance at her. The cat gave a long sigh.

"_I wonder what Silver is doing? Probably at the track," _Blaze thought sadly. Perking up, she said out loud, "Hey! Maybe he hasn't had lunch yet! I know! I could buy him something!"

With that, the cat rushed back into the shop and stood in line before the cashier. Finally, when she got to the front, it occurred to her that she had no idea what Silver liked to eat.

With Rikku…

"TREVOR!!!!" screamed Rikku, leaping back from one of her ex-boyfriends. She knew all to well the kind of guy Trevor was. He appeared handsome, but he really was as ugly as Eggman deep inside. "W-What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in jail for sexual harassment?"

Trevor stood up and dusted off his clothes. "Well, hey baby. Long time no kiss." His fur was as red as ever, making his ice blue eyes stand out more. Today, he put on black jeans with a matching black tank top with a white skull on it. His jeans had on several silver chains and had many holes in them. Around his wrist were black bracelets and black fingerless gloves. He had his ears pierced several time and had on the same black shoes.

"It's long time no see! Not kiss. And anyways, I wouldn't kiss you if you were the last man on earth!" snapped Rikku, reaching around her coat and securing her two twin daggers.

The vixen watched helplessly as his feet crushed the new fallen flowers. The once beautiful petals drifted to the floor, wrinkled and covered in dirt. The clear wrapping was crushed and soon covered from view in the snow.

"Ouch, babe. That hurts, real bad," the red fox said as he took a step closer. Rikku took a step back. "Oh, babe. You lookin' fine as ever." He took another step closer, backing Rikku into an alley wall.

Rikku unleashed her two daggers from the hiding place and drew them in front of her. "Don't you dare come any closer! I will kill you!"

Trevor stopped advancing. "Now why is that babe? You afraid or something?" he smirked evilly. "And I know that you don't got the guts to kill anybody. Now, why don't we start over. Start fresh. I got out of jail for good behavior. Doesn't that mean anything to you, doll?"

Rikku pointed her daggers at him and slipped into a fighting position. "I will kill you if I have to! And don't you dare even think about getting together with me! After what you did to me… I don't really care what happens to your sorry ass!"

Trevor kept advancing until Rikku was against the brick wall. Suddenly, he stopped and pulled something out of his pocket. It gleamed in the light, revealing what it was to Rikku. Her face paled.

A gun…

"Now let's be a good little girl and come with me," he smirked as he loaded the gun and pointed it at the golden vixen.

Rikku immediately dropped her daggers as memories of that night flashed through her mind. He had been so nice… She thought she could trust him….

Trevor smirked coolly as he watched her fear. "That's it, babe. Now come with me."

"SHE'S NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!":

Rikku's heart leaped when she recognized the voice, all fear vanishing. Trevor wheeled around with the gun to only have a fist in the face great him. He fell to the floor, knocked out cold and bleeding from the punch.

"TAILSY!!!!!" cried Rikku in joy as she ran to her savior and fell into his arms.

"Hey Rikku," Tails whispered as he hugged her to him, rubbing his hand along her back. Rikku buried her face in Tails' chest, tears of relief slowly trickling down her face.

"Thanks," whispered Rikku.

"MILES!!!!"

Rikku and Tails broke from their embrace and turned to face a very enraged brown vixen. Tails let out a groan of agony and slipped in front of Rikku.

"What are you doing with _her_?" Sharon demanded. "You're my boyfriend!"

Tails was about to yell at her, when she slid behind him and came face to face with Rikku. "Listen here, freebie. Miles is mine, do you hear?! MINE! M-I-N-E! You and your sluty hands stay away from him!"

Tails was about to say something, but Sharon kissed him hard on the lips to shut him up.

Rikku let out a small sigh. She had dealt with girls like this before. The best thing to do was go away. She put on a fake smile and shook her hands in front of her. "That's fine. I was heading home anyways."

With that, the sly vixen darted behind Sharon and slipped out of the alley. By the time Tails reached the end of the alley, Rikku was out of sight.

"Good riddance! Now…" she joined Tails at the entrance. Batting her long, massacre cover eyelashes at Tails, she drew her lips in. "Where were we?"

Tails immediately drew away and dashed away. Before he left Sharon, he grabbed the two sets of flowers that Rikku left behind and headed for his workshop.

"I'm gonna get you back Rikku... I swear. I'll never let anyone hurt you," he thought as he ran away.

Sharon was left standing there with her lips puckered. Trevor was still on the floor.

With Rikku…

"Glad that's over," sighed Rikku as she slammed her door and slid to the floor. the wood oak door provided an excellent back rest as she went over all that happened. "What's Trevor doing here?"

The vixen remembered back when she was thirteen…

_Flashback…_

_Rikku Fox had it all. She was popular, wealthy, and had a great boyfriend. His name was Trevor Roger. Everyone thought he was a nerd because he studied for every hour and always got A's._

_One day, he had took a chance and asked Rikku out. Rikku had had her share of trouble with the bad boys, so she thought that a nerd boyfriend might be just what she needed. She accepted, and the two fell in love._

_After two years of dating, Rikku asked Trevor to come over to her house on Tuesday night. They had a big test coming up and she wanted to make sure she was ready. _

_"My parents are going to a bid musical at the Theater Dome and my brother is out on his date. So, do you wanna come over?" Rikku asked, one day by her locker._

_"Sure!" exclaimed Trevor, giving her a quick kiss right as the bell rang. _

_That night…_

_"Which one should I wear?" Rikku questioned herself as she examined her twelve-foot deep closet. After many hours, Rikku finally decided on a red tank top with a matching skirt and boots. She put two red sapphires on for earrings. _

_Suddenly, the doorbell rang. _

_"Coming!" she hollered. _

_Looking in the mirror one last time, she ran to the white polished door and opened it with a warm smile, expecting to see Trevor. _

_What she saw was not Trevor. Or at least, not the Trevor she knew. _

_His once blue fur was dyed blood red. Instead of the yellow shirts and baggy pants, he had on all black. The brown eyes she had learned to love where now ice blue._

_"Who are you?" she stammered, about to slam the door. _

_The red fox put his hand on the door and opened it fully. "Why, Rikku. Don't you recognize me? I'm Trevor. Your boyfriend."_

_His voice matched Trevor's perfectly. _

_"Why? … Who? … How?" Rikku stammered as she backed away._

_Trevor stepped in. "I wanted you to love me more…" he said evilly. "Now, you'll become a part of me."_

_Just then, Rikku took off into the house, Trevor in pursuit._

_After about an hour of playing cat and mouse, Trevor finally caught her. Pushing her down onto the cold floor, he kissed her hard on the lips. His hands strayed up her shirt as she fought back. _

_Suddenly, Rikku's brother, Chad entered the scene. The rest was history. He punched Trevor's lights out and called the police. After that, the red fox was arrested. _

End of flashback… (really cheesy flashback) 

"I can't believe he's back…" whispered Rikku, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her head on them.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

Awakening from her pitiful state, the vixen walked to her kitchen, picking up her phone. "Hello?" she answered as cheerful as she could.

"Rikku!" came a small, polite voice. "I'm so glad your home! Amy called you like a million times!"

Rikku blinked in confusion. "What?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm getting ahead of myself," Cream laughed. "Anyways, there's gonna be a radical party at this new club. Everyone's going. But…."

Rikku was now almost dancing on her feet, all sadness forgotten. "A PARTY?!?!? Who's hosting it? What club? Who exactly is going to be there? What should I where? Why—"

"RIKKU!!" cried Cream, stopping the vixen's questions. "Anyways, I can't go without someone to chaperone me. Mother insisted on going!"

Rikku sighed. "Parents…"

"Tell me about it…." Cream sighed. "Whatever! I was thinking that you could go with me! Instead of Mother."

Rikku gave a smile. "Sure! What date is the party?"

Cream sighed again. "Tonight…"

**A/N: OH! There's a party tonight! Anyways, I promise that next chapter will focuse more on the other characters and not on Rikku. Sorry bout this chapter! Anyways, I was thinking of starting a Team Fina series. You know, like Team Fina at highschool and stuff like that... I know that the summary is pretty cheesy. Tell me what you think! **

**Note: Rikku went to school only because she was from a wealthy family.**

**See ya! Hope this chapter keeps ya for a while!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Matchmaker**

**A/N: I'm back! With a really crappy chapter! I mean seriously! I don't even know why I wrote or posted this. I was going to jump straight to the party, but that left the JulieXKnuckles scene dangling. so, I added some girl scenes before the party. I hate this chapter. **

**Song: Avril Lavigne's I'm With You (lyrics appear** _like this) I'm not trying to steal! This song completely belongs to her and all of Avril's producers. _

**On with the story!**

_With Julie-Su…_

"Jules! … You look amazing! Where? … When? … How?" Knuckles stuttered at the female echidna's change. He was so used to seeing her scruffy, baggy tank-tops and jeans complete with a pair of ripped up tennis shoes that he wasn't even sure if this was his best girl friend that he was talking to.

Girl that was a friend. Not girlfriend. But a girl that just happened to be a friend.

Julie cut him off with a brilliant laugh as she sat down next to her red counterpart. Slipping her brown bag off of her shoulders, she rested it on the worn gray bench, lightly covered in wonderland flakes, which the couple was assembled on. "You're just now noticing my change?" she teased.

Knuckles immediately turned bright red and averted his gaze from her to the endless blue sky before them. "Well… I…. Maybe…. How long were you looking like this?" he finally decided on his question as he turned to her again.

Jules' warm smile completely changed to an ice-cold frown at the question. "Let's see… oh about, well… TWO YEARS!!" she yelled angrily at him, her stray pink quills shifting into her face.

Knuckles' face paled and he immediately turned to the sky again.

After a couple minutes, when Julie figured he wasn't going to say anything, she finally broke the tight air around them. "So… why did you want to met me here?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, blushing, he said, "Well… I kinda wanted to ask you something…."

The female's heart rate suddenly sped up to twice its normal rate. Her face became flushed and yet again, her body began to feel like it was a hundred degrees outside. "Yeah…" she whispered quietly, turning to her long time crush.

Knuckles moved so that he could face her. "Well, you see… the Valentine's Day party is just around the corner…"

The corners of Julie's lips tugged into a warm smile as she slowly shifted closer to Knuckles. "Yeah…"

Knuckles became to look more embarrassed as he continued. "Well… I was kinda wondering…."

In her mind, soft romantic music began to play. Nothing else seemed to matter anymore, just the here and now.

"If…" Knuckles continued.

The birds seemed to come out a chirp along to the soft music playing (not really). The sky, ground, everything became more and more gorgeous. The colors seemed to take over.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves Knuckles continued, unaware of the female's fantasy world. "If… You could see if Rouge was going with anyone."

The music came to a screeching halt, the colors drained to black and white, and the birds seemed to fall to the ground, dead. The warm smile disappeared into a confused frown. "Wha?"

"Well, you see… I was kind of crushing on Rouge for a while and well… I thought that the Valentine's Day party would be a perfect time to hook up! But… I didn't want to make a foul of myself so…." He stopped short when he noticed the echidna's hurt face staring at the ground. He tapped her shoulder lightly with one gloved hand. "Jules? You okay?"

Julie-Su quickly snapped out of her pity phase. "Yeah! Fine! I just remembered that I have to be somewhere right now! So, bye!"

Without another word, the heartbroken echidna grabbed her bag and walked, more like ran, away from her confused ex-lover. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as they dangled near the edges.

Sitting on the bench with a confused look on his face was Knuckles. His dreadlocks blissfully danced in the wind as he watched one of his best friends run away from him.

_"What's with her?" _he thought, "_Did I say something? Maybe she doesn't have a date to the party. Although with her new look, I can't figure out why. What is with that new look anyways? Why did she change? Did she change to impress another guy? Ah well… I guess I'll have to ask Rouge myself. Maybe I'll ask her to that party tonight." _With that, Knuckles shock off the snow that had playfully landed on his coat and headed towards the Station Square train station.

_With Julie-Su…_

Dashing up the stairs to he apartment, the fallen echidna locked the door and slid to the floor. The tears that had threatened to fall were now coursing freely down her chill nipped cheeks, freezing her and making her face sting even more.

"Why?!" she asked herself for the millionth time. On the dash home, many thoughts raced through her mind. "Why did he have to be such a jerk?" she questioned herself out loud.

Couldn't he see how much she liked him? Couldn't he tell? Why did that idiot think of her as only a friend? Why did he treat her as one of the guys? Why did he have to fall for Rouge? Why?! Rouge seemed to get everything to her! Why did she have to get Knuckles too?!

"_You know that's not true…" _said a little voice inside of her. "_Rouge doesn't get everything…"_

"I suppose you're right…" whispered Julie-Su, drying her tears and pausing when she reliazed that she had spoke aloud. "Great! I'm talking to myself!"

Picking herself off of the floor, Julie shifted her brown coat and boots off of her. Hanging her coat near on the nearby hook and placing her boots on the little blue rug, the echidna made her way to her living room.

Julie-Su's living room wasn't anything special. Sure, it was big and she shared it with Amy, but that was it. Sure, they had a plasma screen hook-up to the wall and soft velvet seats, but they had worked hard for that stuff. A gold trimmed red rug covered most of the tan carpet. Sets of maple oak nightstands with gold lamps sat near each side of the seats. The big red lounge chair and matching sofas provided excellent seating.

Sighing as she sat in her lounge chair, Julie snatched the remote from her cup holder built in and flicked on the TV. "News… Sports… Home shopping channel… Sports… Cooking… Old time shows… Sports… Home makeover… Drama… Sappy love movie… Sports… What is with all of the sport programs?" Julie yelled as she channeled surf.

After flipping to channel 506 and still finding nothing good on, the bored echidna flipped off the TV and shifted back in her chair, stil feeling slightly depressed. "Why do the TV programmers make so many dumb shows?" she muttered, eyes downcast.

Spinning herself around in her chair, the echidna pointed the remote at the built in stereo and pressed the red button.

"Hey, hey, Ladies and gents!" broadcast one of the announcers. "It's three o'clock on the east side! Today we have a request… Avril Lavigne's I'm With You! Bobby hit it!"

A newschannel worthy male voice suddenly came on. "You got it, Steve!"

Julie slightly perked up at hearing her favorite song. As the intro music played, she thought of how this song related to her situation and soon found herself singing along.

Her cool voice filled the air along with the singer's, hitting each note perfectly.

_I'm standing on the bridge._

_I'm waiting in the dark._  
_I thought that you'd be here  
By now.  
There's nothing but the rain.  
No foot steps on the ground.  
I'm listening but there's  
No sound._

That's how she felt right now; alone. Thinking that he would care when he didn't. Tears coursed down her cheeks, but she continued to keep her voice from choking and hit each note perfectly.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?_

Why couldn't life be like a fairytale? Why couldn't everything be perfect? Well, news flash… life sucks.

_A couple minutes earlier, with Blaze…_

Gathering up her courage as she watched Silver race around the track for the umpteenth time. Thankfully, he was alone.

After minutes of going over possible food choices and angering awaiting customers, the cat had decided on a poppy seed muffin and a caramel coffee.

Of course, Blaze had no idea if Silver would like this choice… But he had said that he like caramelized apples and she failed to see what was wrong with poppy seed anything, so it was this or come empty handed.

Perking her ears, the female could hear the soft sound of music above the airboard noises. It sounded like it was coming from the speakers stationed around the track.

"Now or never…" purred Blaze as she walked down the steps to the rail gate. With one hand, she unhooked the rail and led her way to a grass patch on the side of the track, watching Silver. She nervously pulled at her coat and shirt until she saw Silver give a wave as he made his way on his airboard to her.

"Hey…" he said coolly, as he looked Blaze over, shifting his airboard under his arm. "You look prettty." More like gorgeous but the hedgehog didn't have the guts to say that.

"Thanks Silver and...here." With a blush rising upon her white muzzle, the female offered the brown bag out to her secret crush.

"What's this?" he questioned, taking the brown bag and looking to Blaze, who had a bright smile.

Blaze scratched her left cheek and looked to the ground, trying best to surpress the blush that ws already present. "Umm… see… I thought that since it was around lunch time and you usually hang around here all day, that you might be hungry," she laughed nervously.

Silver returned her smile, which made her sigh in silent relief.

Opening the bag, the silver hedgehog saw his favorite; poppy seed muffin and a caramel coffee. "Thanks!" he exclaimed as he fished it out. "How did you know that this is my favorite!"

Blaze gave a silent thanks that she didn't mess up. "Lucky guess?" she nervously laughed.

Silver gave her a wink. "Well, you're pretty lucky then." He took one quick bit on the muffin and one sip of the coffee. His gaze slyly shifted to his watch in sudden alarm. "Oh! I'm sorry, Blaze, but I've gotta be somewhere."

Flipping his airboard on the ground and mounting it, Silver shoved the half-eaten food and its container into the cat's hands. "Will you take care of this?" Without waiting for an answer, the persistent hedgehog drove off.

To get the airboard up the stairs, Silver built up air and released it at the exact timing. His companion could only watch, stunned, as he did an impressive flip to land right on the doorway's entrance, exiting without even a goodbye.

The female blinked several times, contempleting what had wrecked her perfect plan in a mere matter of seconds. Looking at the food in disgust, as if blaming it would help solve her problems Blaze gave a disheartened sigh before trugging up the stairs. Why was he always so busy? Why couldn't he slow down? Just once! Just for her.

The female cat listened to the soothing tunes of the the radio, which you could now hear without the sounds of someone's airboard tearing up the track as she tossed her handful into a nearby trashcan.

Blaze's ears perked up as she recognized one of her favorite songs playing, Avril Lavigne's _I'm With You_. As she made her way up the stairs, an idea struck her.

"I have time…"

The female slid into one of the stands and listened to the tune. When the song reached the part she knew, Blaze started singing out loud along with the tune. Her voice echoed along with the song throughout the stadium. The tune of her voice carried a silky texture to it and it sometimes purred along the r's.

_It's a damn cold night.  
Trying to figure out this life.  
Won't you take me by the hand.  
Take me somewhere new.  
I don't know who you are,_

_But I…  
I'm with you.  
I'm with you_.

Right now, this is exactly how Blaze felt, unwanted. Could just once someone in her life be her knight in shining armor? Couldn't she get the guy once? Well, nobody said life was easy. And if they did, they were brain dead.

_I'm looking for a place.  
I'm searching for a face.  
Is anybody here?  
I know._

Sometimes, the female cat felt like a stranger. Her flames had cursed her for all eternity and yet… she had friends. Amy, Julie, and Rikku were all great… but… They didn't understand how she felt.

Silver did. They use to be best friends. Now, she felt like he was a stranger.

_A few minutes earlier, with Rikku…_

"What would go with this?" questioned Rikku.

The vixen had just gotten off the phone with Cream and wrecked her closet trying to find an outfit. The radio was blaring the whole time. Finally, she had found one that was brand new. "Cute… Trendy… Why didn't I wear it before?" questioned Rikku. (A/N: I'm not going tell you what it looks like! That would ruin the fun for the next chapter!)

Right now, the fox was looking for accessorizes. So far she had found two blue ribbons, blue tail bracelets, and tan gloves. Now, all she needed was a necklace.

"Nope!" she said, observing a green and gold emerald necklace. A sparkly set of pearls was next. "Nahun! Now what else do I have?" The fox continued to shuffle through the various piles of clothing, searching for suitable jewelry. A choker would be nice or maybe just a little blue gem...

Suddenly, her fingers found a silver locket with a blue sapphire in the center and pulled it from the ground. She had thrown this into the bottom of her closet and had piled several clothes on top of it to keep the depressing memories grounded.

Laying her ears flat, the vixen sat on the corner of her bed and examined the locket. "Tailsy…" she whispered.

The female fox remembered when Tails had given it to her. Back when they were dating around this time, the male fox had been saving up for something expensive. Rikku had saw the necklace while window-shopping many times, but it was always too much money. Tails had noticed this and … Well, you could probably guess all of it from there.

Running her slime hand over the sapphire, a single tear found its way down her cheek and onto the necklace.

Just then, the vixen noticed what song was playing. Avril Lavigne's _I'm With You_. When Tails and her were dating, she had claimed this song to be exactly how she felt towards Tails.

That she was always with him.

Soon, Rikku found her voice drifting out and mingling with the notes in perfect harmony. People had often said that she had a voice that almsot matched Avril's. She never believed them though and the thought of her being a professional singer and having to deal with the paprazzi made her cringe inwardly.

_Cause nothing's going right.  
And everything's a mess.  
And no one likes to be  
alone._

Alone… the last word drifted through her mind. No one likes to be alone. Especially not Rikku. Her voice continued.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?_

Wasn't Tails going to try to get her back? Wasn't he going to search for a way. Back in the alley, it seemed like he cared. But… he kissed Sharon. That secretly broke her heart.

_A few minutes earlier, with Amy…_

"I can't believe that Sonic!" Amy yelled to no one as she stomped up the stairwell to reach her apartment.

The pink hedgehog had tried and failed again to provoke Sonic into coming with her to the party. Sonic had flat out said no.

Why was he such a brat? He was… what? TWENTY! And still couldn't tell her how he felt. It was always, "My actions speak for themselves," or "Tomorrow." Amy was tried of it.

Unlocking her door and slamming it shut, Amy threw her coat on the hook. Abruptly, she stopped, hands frozen in midair from taking off her shoes.

Music was flowing out of the living room. Her favorite song! Avril Lavigne's I'm With You. Her ears also picked up a cool voice mixing in with the music.

"Jules must be home," Amy thought, quietly tiptoeing into the living room, shoes still in tact.

Julie was lounged in her chair, her back turned to Amy, singing along with the song. She sounded sad.

_"Knuckles probably did something…That jerk! I'll have to remind myself to punch him later!" _she mused silently. For a second or two, she just stood there, Julie not taking notice of her presence and her considering to ask the question of what was bothering her friend.

Sighing inwardly, Amy simply shrugged her shoulders and decided to let it go. This song was pretty catchy though and it did kind of fit how she was feeling. Always with him but alone. Soon, she found herself whispering the lyrics in her soft, angelic voice.

_It's a damn cold night.  
Trying to figure out this life.  
Won't you take me by the hand._

Julie swung about in her chair, surprised at the other voice and embarrassed ot be caught singing. Her purple gaze landed on Amy, leaning against one of the couches. She had heard the pink hedgehog sing many times in the shower in the mornings but never had she heard her sing so softly. Thw water from the showerhed in the mornings drowned out most of the notes, leaving only the high notes and the "na, na, na's" if the song had any. Even Jules had to admit that Amy was pretty good. Her voice mixed in with the harmony perfectly.

Amy gave a warm smile as she continued to sing.

_Take me somewhere new.  
I don't know who you are,  
But I…_

_I__'__m with you._

Julie's voice soon mixed in with Amy's.

Amy & Julie: _Oh!  
Why is every thing so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind._

Blaze: _Yeah, yeah, yeah..._

Amy & Julie: _yeah, yeah, YEAH!! ...__It's a damn cold night.  
Trying to figure out this life._

Rikku: _Won't you take me by the hand!  
Take me somewhere new._

_I don't know who you are,  
But I…!_

Amy&Julie: _I'm with YOU!  
Take me by the hand._

_Take me somewhere new.  
I don't know who you are_,

Rikku: _But I…_

Blaze: _I'm_

Amy&Julie: _With_

Rikku: _You._

Everyone: _I'm with you._

**A/N: Told ya this chapter sucked! The chapter had no meaning whatsoever! I know it's hard to follow. Basically each girl is singing the same song but different lyrics. Their all singing at the same time, its just which girl I choose you get to listen to. (Does that make any sense?) Anyways, Next chapter: The party! Note: It took me forever to get the lyrics right. **

**See ya! The next chapter will not suck as mcuh as this one did/is!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Matchmaker**

**A/N: Yeah! I'm back, with a not-so-pointless story! Anyways, I'm sorry that the last one was pointless. The party thing will be going on for four chapters, telling about to girls in each one. **

**Song: Property of Natalie. I'm not trying to steal or anything! **

**Artist: Natalie  
Song: Love You So**

**On with the story!!1**

_Later that night…_

"Oh! I'm late!" cried Rikku in panic, glancing at her watch that read six thirty while bolting to the door. On her way out, the vixen grabbed her long blue coat and tied it at the waist hiding most of her outfit. She had wanted to surprise everyone.

What could be seen was the sliming, but baggy tan cargo pants along with blue sneakers with white stripes over the top. In her golden hair was two blue ribbons tied around her ear.

"Tails is gonna faint when he sees me in my outfit!" exclaimed the vixen, glancing at the mirror one last time and adjusting her ribbons.

Flinging open the oak door, Rikku slid to the door to her right. The female lightly knocked on the door with her newly polished nails that were painted electric blue and waited.

After several minutes, a cute female bunny came to the door. Her mother stood behind her, continuously fixing her hair.

"MOM!!" Cream cried in embarrassment.

Vanilla stopped the white brush in a midair stroke. "I'm sorry, Cream. It's just that this is your first teenage party and I…"

"Mom…" the bunny said in a softer tone. Shaking her head, she turned to the vixen waiting patiently. "Hey, Rikku!"

"Hiya, Cream!" she said, looking her over and closing her left eye.

For the party, Cream had put on a dark blue tank top with white trimming. In her hair were two dark blue ribbons around her ears and one white ribbon tying her ears together. Her long brown hair was curled down her back. A ruffled jean skirt with blue, strap on sandals tied in nicely with her shirt. A set of blue and white bangles completed her look.

Finished surveying the bunny's choice of clothes, Rikku opened her eye. "Nice outfit!"

Cream nodded her thanks. "And yours is um…. Interesting…" She observed the blue coat covering most of her outfit.

Rikku put her hands up in defense. "This isn't my outfit! I put the coat on so it could be a surprise!" She gave her a wink.

Vanilla interrupted the girl's conversation. "Well, you both look nice. Now remember Cream home by eleven. No alcohol, no driving with a drunk driver, no kissing…."

"MOM!!" Cream whirled on her feet to face her mother, her cheeks bright red.

Vanilla gave a long sigh, closing her eyes. Opening them, the aged rabbit said, "Just remember what I told you." With that, Vanilla silently closed the door.

Cream's ears immediately started to droop more. "I think I may have hurt mother's feelings,"

The vixen waiting didn't want to get into a family matter. Saying with the most sincerity she could muster, Rikku said, "Come on. It'll do no good worrying about it. Let's go to the party."

Cream turned her sad face to Rikku and gave a nod with a fake smile. "Yeah…"

_Thirty minutes later…._

Rikku breathed heavily and continued to follow the teenage rabbit throughout the alleyways. "Man this party is far," thought Rikku, regaining her breath.

Right now, the two girls were walking through a slip of land between two buildings, smaller than an alley. The garbage cans produced a stench that made both girls gag and hold their noses and breath. The building walls were sprayed from ground level up in graphite.

Cream suddenly came to a halt. Looking at the map in her hands and to the street ahead, she announced, "The building is right over there."

"Finally!" breathed Rikku in relief.

Suddenly, a loud clang was heard at Rikku's left side. Both girls wheeled about to find only a stray cat and a knocked off trashcan lid.

Cream let out a slow sigh on relief. "I thought…"

Suddenly a creepy voice cut her off, "Well, what are two pretty ladies like you doing out here?"

Rikku whirled around to find a pair of glowing yellow eyes pierced her with their gaze. The figure the were belonging to was shrouded in complete darkness.

"W-W-Who are y-you?" stuttered Cream, backing away.

The figure gave a cold laugh and stepped out of the darkness caused by the alley, revealing that he was a coal black wolf with yellow, rotted teeth. He wore nothing but rags around his body, giving evidence that he was poor with his thin-beyond-belief body. Around his head was a yellow makeshift bandanna keeping back his black hair.

From his pocket he produced a cigarette and a lighter. Lighting the cigarette and putting it in his mouth, he growled, "What's a couple of pretty gals like you doing on our turf?" He eyed the two with narrowed eyes, growling menacingly.

As soon as he said that, Rikku quickly reached into her coat and produced her twin daggers, holding them menacingly in front of her. "Gangs," she hissed through her gritted teeth. She knew that many existed in these parts of Station Square and tredding on their "territory" was bad news in itself. Meeting a menancing member such as this only doubled the risk factors.

The black wolf let out the same cold laugh and tapped his cigarette, causing ash to fall to the dirty ground. "Feisty aren't cha? Got a boyfriend around these parts?"

"That's personal buddy!" she growled, stepping protectively in front of the quaking young rabbit, daggers gleaming in the moonlight.

"So ya don't?" he answered for her, raising an eyebrow. A chuckle escaped his curled up lips. "Well then I guess this is fair play then..."

With that, he snapped his curved in and splintered claws together, the sound echoing along the alleyway.

Two brown suddenly sprang from the darkness. They both lunged towards Cream, who screamed in fright and scrammbled backwards...right inbetween two dumpsters and a wall. "Please don't hurt me!" she cried, close to tears as they swiped their battered claws at her somehow avoiding form.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Rikku growled, springing towards the two wolves. Eyes narrowing, she executed a perfect Dagger Spin, lashing out at the two as she twirled and causing several yelps to escape their lips. Relucantly, they backed away from the girls.

"Eh? Ain't that one of them Sonic folks?" questioned a scranny gray coyote next to the black one. "'Cuz if they is, then I've seem 'em on that there teleyvision. Said to be pretty good at fighting and stuff."

"Fighting huh?" growled their leader, his hand letting the cigarette drop to the ground where his foot crushed it to ashes. "I could use a girl on the team... And when I say on the team I mean as **my **girl."

Rikku hissed, "Like we would join you sickos!"

"Well of course force is necessary." Again, he snapped his fingers and several other wolves and coyotes joined the fray. "And some breaking in will be needed for this one." He leered at the golden fox.

"Cream, go!" Rikku ordered, daggers in a defending position.

"But-!"

"JUST GO!! GET TAILS OR SOMEBODY FROM THE PARTY IF YOU MUST BUT JUST GO!!" she barked. Before she could even glance over her shoulder to see if the rabbit was obeying, a tan coyote launched itself from behind the advancing pack on her. Hot claws tore at her arms as he landed on her, daggers slipping from her fingers and landing mere inches from her grasp.

"Get off!" she screamed. Arching her back and crouching her legs inward, she sent the beast flying when she kicked outwards, no doubt damaging his chest in the process. She wasted no time in rolling to her side and grabbing her daggers from the scuffed ground. The fox let out a gasp when she noticed that Cream was nowhere to be found within the alley.

"Cream!" she called, scrambling to her feet while blocking another attack from her opponents.

Hazel eyes frantically scanned the road only to find a light brown colored blob sprinting towards the pulsing club. Rikku let out a sigh of relief. At least Cream was safe.

Unforunately for herself, she was not. Several snarls from behind alerted the vixen that there was still a battle to be held.

She just hoped Cream would hurry up or else she was so screwed.

_With Cream…_

"I've … gotta … get … help…" panted Cream, rushing towards the building. Slipping through the revolving door, the rabbit entered the party. Colorful lights danced across the dance floor, lighting up the dancers. A loud dancing beat coming from the speakers made Cream vibrate as she searched the room.

Scanning the room for the second time while standing on her tiptoes to get a better view, the female finally spied Tails near the refreshments table. Unfortunately, the refreshment table was all the way over on the other side of the crowded dance floor.

"Oh boy," she muttered, looking for a break in the dancers. Finally, after several minutes of searching a finding no gap, Cream decided just to dive in and hope for the best.

_With Amy…_

"Sonic can be such a brat sometimes," whispered Amy to herself as she sat on an empty chair. The lonely pink hedgehog watched as the lights danced their way around the room, making it light up.

To impress Sonic, Amy had put together an amazing outfit. A navy blue tank top with tan trimming matched her layered jean skirt perfectly. On her skirt was a navy blue and tan flower design. Underneath her skirt was a pair of tan leggings that went down to her knees. Two matching thick tan bracelets clipped together on her wrists. In her silky newly brushed hair was a blue ribbon serving as a headband. To complete her look the hedgehog wore platform sandals. The sandals' bottom was tan and the part that went around her feet was denim.

Sonic, Blaze, Julie-Su, Knuckles, or Rikku were not here yet; Tails was standing by the refreshment, obviously waiting for Rikku; Sharon had come with him, but she had given up on him when all he did was ignore her; The vixen had run off with some red fox; and it seemed that Sonic was never going to show.

Letting out another sigh, the pink beauty looked to the ground in disappointment. Why didn't Sonic like her? Why did he run? She thought that it was because he was shy, but after many years, Amy began to doubt her guesses.

"Umm… May I have this dance?"

The hedgehog's head shot up in surprise when she heard the voice. Her jade eyes fell on Silver, standing with his hand outreached and rubbing the back of his head nervously. For the party, he wore black jeans and a light blue T-shirt. The pink hedgehog gave a warm smile and placed her hand in his.

The light suddenly dimmed and a slow song began as the two hedgehogs led out on the dance floor. Silver placed his arm around her waist and the other mirrored her hand. Amy lightly placed her left hand on his shoulder and the right clasped his hand in the air.

_Ooh  
Ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh_

The coupled swayed the music, matching each other's steps. Amy couldn't help but wonder if Sonic would've ever danced with her like this.

Silver couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked tonight. The multi-colored lights made her look even more radiant. The way her eyes sparkly intrigued him.

_From the minute that you got my attention  
I was taken and I have to mention  
I was trying to not let it show_

Amy banished her thoughts of the blue blur and focused on Silver. The way he held her made her feel fragile. The way he looked at her with his golden eyes made her feel special. Could she…?

_But I knew I wasn't gonna let you go  
From the way that you came right to me  
Looking all hot with the style that threw me_

Silver watched her as she gazed into his eyes. Sonic didn't know what he was throwing away every time he ran. He didn't know what he had that others would die for. The hero didn't know that he had everything he wanted.

_No one would've ever known it  
You would be the one who take this heart and hold it_

As the music continued, feelings and thoughts welled up inside of Amy until she thought she would burst. Could Silver return her feelings? What would Sonic think? Didn't Blaze love Silver? What would she think? Did she really love him?

_You got that extraordinary way  
Got to be next to ya every single day  
You do something that I just can't explain  
Wanna take the chance and tell you you're the one for me_

Who would have thought that Silver would fall in love with Amy? Who would've thought that he'd end up doing anything for her? He didn't. They were always together and yet… neither of them realized their feelings until they drifted apart.

_Ooh, I love you so  
Just look in my eyes; they'll tell you where this could go_

_Yeah  
Do you know it  
Ooh, I love you so  
Look in these eyes, they'll tell you where this could go  
I just want you to know_

Amy thoughts drifted to the day they met. How she had thought he was Sonic and how they teamed up. Who would've thought that she would have fallen for Sonic's so called murder? No… He wasn't a murder. Just a sweet, sweet guy… who was a great friend.

_You can san say anything you want to  
No stress 'cause I understand you  
We got a vibe you can't define  
Want everyone know that boy is mine_

Silver kept watching her eyes. They glistened with new hope and… something else. He wondered what it was. Was she thinking about Sonic? Silver suppressed a growl at this and tried to keep his face normal.

_We won't fight and stop and stare at the way you hold me  
You take me there at times  
I feel I lose control  
Forget everyone but the hand I'm holding_

As the song continued to its last chorus, Silver and Amy's eyes locked with one another's. The pink beauty unlatched her right hand from his and put it on his other shoulder. Silver wrapped his hand around her waist, bringing her closer.

_You got that extraordinary way  
Got to be next to ya every single day  
You do something that I just can't explain  
Wanna take the chance and tell you you're the one for me_

Silver caught his breath as her head rested on his chest. Her breaths danced over him, her warmth seemed to flow within him.

_Ooh, I love you so  
Just look in my eyes; they'll tell you where this could go_

_Yeah  
Can you feel it  
Ooh, I love you so  
Look in these eyes, they'll tell you where this could go  
I just want you to know_

Could she really fall in love with someone just after one dance? Did she just like Silver because he resembled Sonic? Was she getting her feelings confused? Silver was a great friend and he was always there for her, but it just seemed...fast.

_Please know this  
I'll always be right here  
And you don't have to look  
Nowhere else babe  
Don't think for a minute  
This love will change  
Oh you should know that_

Could he really be in love with someone he barely talked to? Yes, Amy was a terrific person and friend but did he really _love _her? Like love, love. Even if he did, he doubted she would ever give up on Sonic. The two seemed to share a bound that everyone but them noticed.

_Ooh, I love you so  
Just look in my eyes; they'll tell you where this could go_

_Yeah  
Can you feel it  
Ooh, I love you so  
Look in these eyes, they'll tell you where this could go  
I just want you to know_

Amy silently wondered what Silver's feelings were towards her. Did he love her as a friend, or more? She turned her green gaze onto his face, their lips just inches apart. Amy could feel his warm breath wash over her lips. There was only one way to find out.

_Ooh, I love you so  
Just look in my eyes; they'll tell you where this could go_

Silver couldn't stand it. Their lips were just inches apart, catching each others breaths. He wondered countless times what she felt towards him and now was the time to see if what he felt towards her was real or just a silly crush.

_Yeah_

_Can you feel it?  
Ooh, I love you so._

Amy could hardly bear the wait. His lips seemed to be teasing her. "KISS HIM!!" screamed her mind, but her conscious said not to… for Blaze and Sonic. The pink hedgehog didn't know which one to listen to. Her eyes half closed, expecting him to kiss her.

_Look in these eyes, they'll tell you where this could go_

Silver couldn't wait any longer. It was now or never. Kiss her and know, or forever lose the opprotunity. Leaning forward, he brushed her lips and finally caught her in a kiss. The pink hedgehog kissed back, deepening the kiss. The last note of the song that brought them together struck, but both were too lost in the kiss.

_I just want you to know_

**A/N: This took forever to write! You can not imagine how long it took me to find a song that fit them and the dance. I hope that this chapter didn't disappoint or anything. I'm really sorry if it did. Next Chapter: Blaze and Julie-Su side of the party. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Matchmaker**

**A/N: Oh my god!! I updated! (Faints) **

**Rikku: Okay I'll take over from here! None of me is in this chapter, so Rikku fans don't read! (Although the next chapter will be all about me!) **

**Song: Since You've Been Gone**

**Property and rights of: Kelly Clarkson**

**Rikku: And now! Finally I get to say the line...**

**(Author suddenly wakes up) On with the story! (Faints again)**

_With Blaze…_

The winds of change whipped around the female cat. The salty water wrapped around her bare ankles. Moonlight beams of light danced their way across the watery grave.

Blaze gave a deep sigh as the wind played with her hair yet again.

"Why?" she whispered to herself, placing her hands in her slender hands while tears found their way through.

The cat had planned on going to the party, but… She had gotten there late and….

"How could she?!" Blaze sobbed, imagines of Amy lip locking with Silver played in her mind over and over again, never giving her rest.

The sand underneath her settled in from the ocean pulling. Blaze watched through her tear stained face to see the silvery-lit waters retreating. Her exposed ankles suddenly felt very cold.

Tucking in her knees and encircling her hands around them, the female put her face to her knees and sobbed. New tears leaked onto her new jeans with the rose design. She tucked her head in more so that her new red, rose tube top was now stained with tears. With her jeans wore a red belt, red bangles, and slim fitting red sandals. Her purple hair was brushed to its ultimate silkiness.

How could she be so naïve? Silver obviously liked Amy, so why hadn't she made the first move? Why couldn't she be as confident around boys as Amy? Why couldn't she express her feelings? Why was she so dumb?

Standing up, the purple female was suddenly overcome with rage. "WHY AM I SO STUPID?!" cried Blaze to the ocean. The oceans waves only continued to pull in and out with the wind. Like she expected an answer…

"You're not stupid…"

Blaze wheeled around on her ankles to see the blue blur leaning on the beached railing that was stationed on the dock. His face had one of mixed emotions. The cat suppressed a purr when she saw that he was wearing a leather jacket with a white T-shirt and blue jeans. He cleaned up rather well.

Regaining her senses, the female turned her back to him to hide her tears. Her face was flushed to a bright red. Blaze hadn't expected anyone to answer her… or hear that.

Sonic walked off of the dock to the moon colored beach where Blaze was standing. The hedgehog couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked with moonlight dancing on her lavender tainted fur.

"W-Why are you here?" the female asked trying not to let her tears choke her voice.

Sonic placed a warming hand on her cold, tearstained shoulder. His heart leaped at the contact, but he kept his voice steady. "I think that the bigger question is, why are you crying?"

The cat silently cursed herself for yelling out loud. She didn't want to betray Amy or admit that she had feelings for Silver. Trying with utmost dignity, Blaze said, "That's for me to know and you never to find out."

The cobalt hedgehog did not flinch at the coldness in her words. "There must be a reason why you're crying." He lightly tightened his grip on her shoulder when he felt her body tense.

The moon dosed cat suddenly spun around and glared at Sonic with watery eyes. A look with heartbreak and sadness replaced her usual independent golden gaze. "Just go away!" she screamed, thrusting his hand off of her shoulder.

The blue blur didn't show any regret or angry in his gaze. Blaze couldn't place it but it looked like… longing? For what? Could he…?

Her strands of thoughts were interrupted by Sonic. "Why are you crying?" he repeated, this time with more force.

The female shook her head, tears lightly falling from her eyes to the white sand.

He couldn't… care for her! Amy loved Sonic! But then… why was she kissing Silver? Was she playing hard to get? Trying to make him jealous, perhaps? Then… who did Silver like? Did he know that Amy was using him? Was she really using him?

"Oh! Everything is so confusing!" thought the female to herself, staring at the ground and avoiding the hedgehog's gaze. "I just need to get away from here for a bit… to think," the cat continued in her thoughts.

Sonic noticed Blaze's long strand of silence. "Blaze? Are you o—?"

He was cut off as the lavender cat darted past him and made a full on run for the beach docks. Sonic gave a sigh as he watched her disappear from view.

_"Nice going Sonic! You let her get away! You had one chance to show her how you feel and you blew it! Some hero!!" _his conscious said.

"Well what am I supposed to do now!!" he cried to himself. Several couples that were walking along the beach cast him strange glances.

The cobalt hero mentally slapped himself. "Great, now I'm talking to myself."

_"Go after her you fool!!"_

With that last boost from his conscious, the blue hero took off to search for the lavender cat.

_With Amy…_

"Weh! I'm beat!" sighed Amy, sitting down on one of the chairs to the side of the room. Her pink hair lay crazily yet perfectly stranded on her slim shoulders. Silver plopped down next to her. A high-speed song had just finished playing.

Silver's mind, however, was still on the kiss. He couldn't believe it! He had finally gotten the girl that he had dreamed about and for years had tried to get. So… Why did he feel so empty about it? Why did an image of Blaze keep popping up in his head? Her golden eyes and her white teeth seemed to draw him in more. What was wrong with him?

Little did he know, Amy was pondering the same thoughts. An image of Sonic kept appearing in the back of her mind every time the pink beauty thought of her 'boyfriend'. What was Sonic doing right now? Was he thinking about her? Was he running? Probably. What would his reaction be to her and Silver? Would he get jealous?

Amy and Silver couldn't shake the feeling of betrayal weighing on their shoulders. The flickering colorful lights that lit up the dance floor and all of the dancers played across their fur.

After several minutes of silence, the pink hedgehog spoke her thoughts. "Silver? Can I talk to you about something?" she asked, turning around in her chair to face him.

Silver did the same. "Sure. Only if I can talk to you about something that's been bugging me."

Amy nodded her head. "Yeah. Something's been bugging me too." Lightly shaking her head, the hedgehog continued. "Well… see… Silver, you're a great guy and all… but…." Her jade green eyes darted to the floor to avoid the male's gaze. How could she tell him that he wasn't the one for her? That she was still in love with Sonic.

"Not the one for you?" Silver finished her sentence.

The pink beauty displayed a look of astonishment. "But? How did you know…?"

Silver gave a small laugh. "I've been feeling the same way!"

Sighing with relief, Amy said, "Well… then none of this ever happened?"

The male nodded his head. Standing up and extending his hand to help the female to get up, he said, "None of this ever happened."

The pink female gratefully took his hand and got up out of her seat, a relived smile played across her face. Silver nervously scratched his neck as silence befell them once again.

Amy Rose began to rock back and forth on her heels, each avoiding the other's gaze. "So… I'll see ya around?"

The male hedgehog nodded his head. "I'll see you around." Looking towards the door, he added, "I've gotta find someone first." With a second glance at the female, Silver shot out the door and into the cold.

The pink beauty gave a depressing sigh and sat down on one of the chairs. "I'm beginning to think that this whole dating thing is overrated."

_With Julie-Su…_

"Purse? Check. Hair tie? Check. Cell phone? Check." The pink and purple echidna finished checking off the things that she needed as she locked her door and placed the key into her black purse. "All ready to go!"

Like the others, Julie was dressed up for the party. Amy had left the apartment hours ago. What had taken Julie so long was that she couldn't decide between a one-sleeved shirt or a tank top. She finally decided on a one-sleeve black shirt with matching blue jeans. Instead of her regular boots, she wore black lace-up sandals. Her pink and purple quills were hoisted up with a thick black ribbon.

Stepping out of the building and into the white wonderland, Julie dug out her map to the party. Starting off in the direction indicated, the female stopped short as a voice hailed her.

"JULES!!" called a male voice.

The echidna wheeled around, map in hand, to see none other than Knuckles waving at her. He was wearing the same thing as before.

Julie felt herself blush as he ambled up to her. Remembering what he said at the park earlier made her suppress a growl of annoyance. How dare he just call to her like that after what he said? Doesn't he have any sense? Well… She was talking about Knuckles here. He'd be lucky to end up with any sense.

Lost in her thoughts, Julie almost jumped into the air with surprise when he hollered, "Hey, Jules!"

Bringing herself back down to reality, Julie coolly said, "And what are you doing here? I thought you were going to party with batgirl."

Knuckles slightly flinched at the coldness in her voice. "Rouge is waiting for me at the arcade. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come along."

Julie gave him a blank look. "The arcade?"

Knuckles nodded his head, his dreadlocks swaying in the breeze. "Yeah! They're having a huge party there! You get to play all the games for free!"

The female slightly perked her ears up at Knuckles asking her to come along. "Sure! Why not?"

_Minutes later…_

The two echidnas slipped in through the sliding glass doors to stand in the arcade. Colorful lights from the screens of the games lit up the whole room. Hundreds of people were there. Several at the Pac-man game, a few at the Zombie Killer game, and lots of people were gathered around the Hip-Hop dance machine. Many were cheering the dancers on.

"I wonder where Rouge is," Knuckles pondered, breaking Julie-Su out of her scan of the room. Her heart twisted as she remembered the bat. But, Knuckles shouting, "There she is!" broke her out of her thoughts.

Julie looked to wear he was pointing. Rouge the Bat was playing, and winning, the Hip-Hop Dance game. Today, the bat wore a black tank top with a maroon heart and a black mini-skirt with a magenta belt. Her boots were black with magenta hearts on the ends. Her white hair, which had become past her shoulders, was wrapped together in a magenta hair ribbon.

The last note of the song hit and Rouge's screen flashed 'Winner!' The blue swallow that she had beat fell to the floor in exhausting. Two yellow canaries ran to the top of her purple stand and helped her into the crowd.

Julie blinked once, then twice to make sure what she was seeing was true. Rouge was an excellent dancer. She sighed. Just something Rouge could do better than her.

"OKAY!" said a booming announcer's voice. "Who will be the next contestant to take on the lovely Miss Rouge!" Rouge posed at the top of her purple stand. The stand was raised so that everyone in the arcade could see the dancers.

The two echidnas joined the large crowd around the game.

"No one volunteers?" the booming voice continued, "Well then, I guess we just have to pick someone!"

A sudden bright pink light came down from nowhere and shifted over the audience. Suddenly, the pink light stopped… directly on Julie. The female tried to hurry away, but Knuckles pushed her forward.

"MISS ECHIDNA! You are the next contestant to take on the lovely Rouge! Come on down!" boomed the voice.

Julie nervously tried to be as small as possible. The male echidna gave her a shove forward towards the stand. "Come on Jules! It'll be fun!" he encouraged.

Jules glanced up at the dance platform. Rouge had one hand on her hip with an elegnant eyebrow arched at the female. The two were never on the best terms and saw each other as "EVIL!!" competition. Might as well try... Who knew, she could put the bat in her place.

"Fun for Rouge to humiliate me…" thought the female echidna as she stepped onto the purple stand. Setting her purse down next to the stand, Julie cast a challenging look at Rouge who returned it with a smirk.

"Well if it isn't pinkie," the bat chided, "What are you doing taking on a pro like me?" Looking into the audience, Rogue spotted Knuckles and gave a small wave. Returning her gaze to her opponent, "Trying to impress Knuckles?"

The female echidna shrugged and retorted confidently, "Maybe, maybe not."

But when Rouge turned her eyes back on the flashing screen that read 'Ready?' she mumbled, "Obviously I'm about to embarrass myself."

"Are you ready dancers?" boomed the male announcer.

"Ready!!" Rouge cooed.

Julie sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be."

The announcer cleared his throat. "Okay! Five… Four… Three… Two… One! Dance!!" The numbers that were counting down on the screen disappeared the reveal fast arrows hitting across the screen. Rouge and Julie's feet started hitting the arrows in order, matching each other for each step. The music suddenly started up.

_Here's the thing  
We started out friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah, Yeah  
Since you've been gone_

The echidna's ears perked up. She loved this song! Julie cast a glance at Rogue to find that she was speeding up and hitting triple times the amount of dance moves she was hitting. The female picked up her pace.

_You're dedicated.  
You took the time.  
Wasn't long 'till I called you mine.  
Yeah, Yeah.  
Since you've been gone._

Suddenly, Rogue did a triple back flip to hit all of the arrows at once. "Nice move!" commented the machine. Julie suppressed a growl. The audience cheered her on.

_And all you'd ever hear me say.  
Is how I picture me with you.  
That's all you ever hear me say_…

The bat shot a smirk at Julie in triumph. The echidna responded by doing six small front flips and three small back flips in the same space. "AWESOME!!" said the machine. Rouge kept hitting the arrows, but had a look of astonishment. The crowd went wild as she landed from her flips. Having an agility born fox named Rikku as a friend does help with your dexterity moves. Especially when she demands that you get down and give her twenty somersaults.

_But since you've been gone!!  
I can breathe for the first time!  
I'M SO MOVING ON!  
Yeah, Yeah!  
Thanks to you, now I get what I want!  
Since you've been gone._

Rouge quickly recovered from her moment of shock and shot Julie a dagger look. Suddenly, the song hit its chorus and the arrows began flying across the screen. The bat hit every one while Julie stumbled on one or two.

_How can I put it?  
You put me on.  
I even fell for that stupid love song.  
Yeah, Yeah.  
Since you've been gone._

The echidna slightly growled at Rouge's curled lips. Now that she thought about it, this song kinda described her. With Knuckles falling for Rogue and her heartbroken and everything… Now she just had to make the 'since you've been gone' part come true.

_How come I'd never hear you say,  
I just wanna be with you?  
I guess you never felt that way…_

Julie suddenly spun around and did three more back flips onto the pad. Before she landed from her third, Julie did two flips in the air. "GREAT MOVES!!" said the machine. The chorus was coming up again, and this time, the echidna would not lose.

_But since you've been gone!!  
I can breathe for the first time!  
I'M SO MOVING ON!!  
Yeah, Yeah!!  
Thanks to you now I get!  
I get what I want!  
Since you've been gone!_

Julie hit every arrow and did some fancy moves to get there, increasing her score even more. She heard the crowd cheering them on and didn't bother to look at what Rouge was doing. The echidna let out a laugh. She was actually having fun!

_You had your chance, you blew it!  
Out of sight, out of mind!  
Shut your mouth, I just can't take it!  
Again and again and again and again_!

Rouge suddenly got wise and started to use her wings to gain her some air in her flips. The crowd cheered her on even more. Julie didn't really care anymore and just decided to have fun. She heard a familiar voice scream, "You go Jules!"

_Since you've been gone! (Since you've been gone)  
I can breathe for the first time!  
I'M SO MOVING ON!  
Yeah, Yeah!  
Thanks to you, (thanks to you)  
Now I get!  
I get what I want!_

Both Rogue and Julie hit each arrow when the high-speed chorus hit. Jules did a couple of spins to get to the arrows while Rogue used her wings. The crowd was cheering like mad.

_I can breathe for the first time,  
I'M SO MOVING ON!_

_Yeah, Yeah!  
Thanks to you! (Thanks to you!)  
Now I get! (I get!)_

"I'm telling you folks," boomed the announcer over the crowd, "I haven't seen a match this intense in a long time! This is going be close!"

_You should know! (You should know)  
That I get!  
I get what I want..._

_Since You've Been Gone…_

_Since You've Been Gone…_

_Since You've Been Gone. (Gone…)_

As soon as the last not of the song hit, Julie fell to the ground in exhaust. She clutched the iron bar as she watched each of their scores count up. Rouge leaned on her legs, panting.

Suddenly the result came in… The announcer's voice boomed overhead. "And now the moment you have all been waiting for!! Rouge's score is… 3000!! A new record! Give it up for Rouge!!"

The crowd erupted in applause. The bat bowed in a royal manner.

The announcer continued. "And now the echidna's score…"

Julie's head shot up. "It's Julie-Su!!"

"Sorry… And now Julie-Su's score!! Her score is… Give it up everybody!! Miss Julie had a score of 3500!! Two records set in one day!! The echidna wins!"

The crowd suddenly exploded. Applause and whistles were heard all around the area. Julie let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly, Rouge stuck her hand out.

The female echidna gave her a blank look.

Rouge rolled her eyes. "It was a good match," she mumbled.

Julie's face brightened and she gave the bat a very sportsmanship handshake. With that, the bat stalked off to do who knows what.

"JULES!!"

The female's head shot up to find Knuckles bounding up the steps to her platform. She gave a weary smile. The dance had taken a lot out of her.

The male immediately noticed this. "You okay?" he asked, stooping down to her level.

Julie noticed their closeness and reluctantly withdrew. Nodding her head, she gave a weak smile. "Yeah, just tried."

Knuckles stood up and held out his hand to her. "Come on, I'll take ya home. No wonder you're tried from all of that dancing! You rocked!!"

The female smiled and grabbed her purse. She gingerly put her hand in his as he helped her stand up.

Minutes later…

"Whew! Getting through that arcade is like one of Eggman's torture traps!" exclaimed Knuckles as the two slid out the glass doors.

"Yeah!" Julie agreed, one of her stray dreadlocks whipping in her face. Reaching up, the female undid her black ribbon and gathered the hair again. Without a mirror, the echidna was having trouble seeing where to place the ribbon.

"Here,' Knuckles sighed after watching several of the female's pathetic attempts. Taking the ribbon from her hand, he leaned in to do the knot for the ribbon. As he leaned in, their muzzles barely brushed against each other, but enough to make both shiver.

Abruptly, Knuckles scouted away and looked at his handy work. "I'm a pretty good ribbon tier if I do say so myself."

The female suddenly let out a laugh. "Yeah right! I probably look like something from a horror film."

Knuckles playfully punched her. "Yeah!" He too started to laugh.

Julie put her hands up in defense, still laughing. "I was just kidding!!"

The male suddenly puffed out his chest and stood as tall as possible. "Well, let this be a warning to you! Never again test the wrath of Knuckles!"

The echidnas both burst into laughter.

Julie held her stomach as she tried to control her laughter. "Well… I gotta be getting home. Amy's probably home now and is worried sick. " With that, she gave Knuckles a lit shove and walked on past him.

Knuckles ran to catch up with her. "Don't you want me to walk you home? These streets can get really scary at night and you'll need an experienced guardian to protect you."

The female let out a small chuckle. "Just point me in the nearest direction to one. Besides… I'm a big girl. I can walk home on my own."

The male echidna gave a nervous cough.

Suddenly stopping, Julie turned to face her counterpart. "But… Thanks for the offer." Before Knuckles could say anything else, Julie had placed her hand on his muzzle. Drawing him close to her, the female gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before taking off.

Julie had left so fast that she didn't see Knuckles blush in three shades of red.

Two minutes later…

"I wonder what time it is?" Julie pondered, walking through the thickset mist. "What's up with all of this fog just appearing out of nowhere?"

Even in the poorly set conditions, anyone could see that the female was smiling. Why wouldn't she be? She beat Rouge and kissed Knuckles! Knuckles the Echidna! Her long time crush. Sure it was just a quick peck, but it was a kiss nonetheless.

While lost in her thoughts, the female did not notice that the fog seemed to thicken and box her in. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard.

Whirling about, Julie took up a fighting position. "Who's there?"

No one answered.

The female clutched her purse to her shoulder as she did a 360-degree rotation to see if anyone was there. All she could see were walls of fog.

"Must have been my imagination," decided Julie. Returning to her set path, the female tried to shake of the feeling of being watched.

Out of the blue, another crash was heard, this time followed by a screeching car noise.

For the second time, Julie whirled around and slipped into a fighting position. "Who's there?" demanded Julie.

Nothing.

All of a sudden, a gunshot was heard and Julie's world went black.

**Rikku: What about me?! Isn't Tailsy gong to save me!? I hate this author! Stupid cliffhangers! **

**Author: You know if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't exist.**

**Rikku: When did you wake up? **

**Author: Some time around the song. By the way do you know why it took me so long to update?**

**Rikku: ...**

**Author: Because it took me forever and a week to find the perfect song for the dance!**

**Rikku:... End the story now...**

**Author: Hey what are you doing? I'm not down with my ramabling! Four score and seven years ago...**

**Rikku: If you want your life to still be meaningful leave now.**

**Author: What? But I still haven't finished my--**


	9. Chapter 9

**Matchmaker**

**A/N: Whew! It's done! Haven't been in a very writing mood lately!**

**Rikku: I'll say! Now give me Tails plushie from crimson-obsidian-rose! (Thanks by the way!)**

**Author: Alley!!**

**Rikku: (Pulls out paintball gun)**

**Author: Heh... Here have it! **

**On with the story!!**

_With Tails…_

"Where is she?" Tails pondered glancing at his watch and the door again. Still no golden vixen came through the doors.

The male sighed. Maybe Rikku wouldn't want to show. He looked over to a pink hedgehog sitting in a nearby chair, lazily stirring her drink. Rikku had to show if Amy was here. Then again, neither Blaze nor Julie-Su had showed a trace of them all night.

The multi colored lights played across the whole room as the clock struck ten.

Suddenly, the fox heard a polite yet urgent voice yelling above the crowd, "TAILS! TAILS!"

The male's head shot up, scanning the crowd with his blue eyes. Soon, he saw a familiar rabbit politely pushing her way through the groups of people. Tails rushed to the young rabbit, helping her out of the crowd.

Wasn't Rikku supposed to come with Cream? The male fox had heard from Amy that she was to accompany the young bunny. Apparently, the pink hedgehog had also noticed something amiss, for she shot up out of her chair and dashed over to the two.

"TAILS!! SOMETHING HORRBLE HAS HAPPENED!!" Cream gasped.

The pink beauty knelt down to get to eye level with Cream. Gripping her shoulders to calm the bunny down, she asked calmly, "Cream, where's Rikku?"

Taking a few gulps of air to slow her heartbeat, the little rabbit replied, "She… Alley… Wolves… Danger…"

"What?" Amy questioned, giving her a confused look at the rabbit's stammered words. Standing up, "Tails do you know--?" The pink beauty stopped mid sentence as the male fox dashed out the door.

Blinking twice, Amy suddenly sprinted after him.

Meanwhile…

"CREEPS!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!" screeched Rikku, flipping one of the wolves clung to her back over her head and into the wall.

The wolf sprung up and continued encircling with the other six brown wolves. The gray wolf that had attacked her leaned against the alley wall and watched the battle.

Rikku had long taken off her coat to help her fight with for freedom. With the coat gone, you could see her secret outfit. Long, light blue sleeves loosely hung around her arms, going from her shoulder to her wrist accompanied with zippers down the side and white trimming. To match her selves, the vixen dawned on a light blue tube top with white trimming. A small silt in the bottom half revealed more of her flat stomach. Her shoulders and neck was bare except for the silver locket draped beautifully around her neck.

The sunset bleached vixen took up another fighting position. As soon as Cream had gotten well away from the fight, Rikku had pulled out some of her fancy kicks and punches to get her out of this mess. Unfortunately, there were a lot of wolves.

The vixen gave a yelp of pain as one brown wolf from behind her leaped on top of her and pinned her to the ground. Her daggers skidded from her hands to meters away. The brown circle of wolves parted to let their leader pass through.

The gray wolf crouched down to meet Rikku eye to eye. Which was very low considering the fact that she was pinned to the ground.

He laughed in her face with breath reeking of tobacco. Rikku felt like she was about to gag, but held it in as his rough hand lifted her small delicate chin. "Looks like we have a feisty one her boys." At this point, he let her chin drop and stood up. "So who wants to tame her?"

The vixen's eyes widened and she struggled even more to get out while countless wolves yelled, "Give her to me!"

The more she struggled, the more painful the wolf pinned her to the ground. After several forceful shoves from the brown wolf pinning her, Rikku finally fell still. Her ears flattened to her head and she closed her eyes, awaiting her fate.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!!" roared a male voice.

"Tailsy!!" cried Rikku in renewed up. All the wolves glanced to the entrance to find a male orange fox with two tails accompanied by a young rabbit and a female hedgehog.

One of the brown wolves lowered the sunglasses over his eyes and gave a wolf whistle. "Look at the hedgehog! Ain't she Sonic's girl or something? Wonder what he would pay us to get her back."

Amy slightly blushed, but turned her back to them, giving a 'humph' and a hair toss. "...And for the record I am not his **girl**." At least not yet.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blow through the alley upwards, causing all of the wolves to be flung against the walls.

"SONIC!!" cried everyone, the wind stopping to reveal a blue hedgehog. The male gave his traditionally smirk and thumbs-up sign.

The vixen scrambled up from her ground position and hid behind Tails, grabbing her coat and daggers along the way.

"So… you're the famous Sonic…" started the gray leader, picking him off of the ground and dusting off.

The male hedgehog nodded, a frown forming over his usual smirk. One, he didn't like people who harassed girls. Two, that last comment on Amy was definitely crossing the line. Oh he was gonna have fun making them pay.

The gray wolf continued. "Listen, Sonic, buddy. I don't want to have ta fight cha, so I'll make you a deal. We'll take those two pretty ladies off of your hands for tonight an return 'em in the morning. What da ya say?"

Tails moved his body completely in front of Rikku and gave a low growl. Sonic's left eye twitched as he stepped in front of Amy and gave a menacing growl.

"NO WAY!!" screamed Rikku and Amy in unison.

The wolves stepped back into the shadows while their leader tried to convince the males. "Come on! Look, Sonic. That beauty behind ya is Amy Rose right? The girl who chases you?"

Sonic gave a low growl. "And if she is?"

"I don't chase him anymore!" Amy snapped.

The gray wolf let out a chuckle. "Anyways, we'll take just her and that'll give ya some alone time for yourself. What's it gonna be?"

Suddenly something inside Sonic snapped. Jumping into the air, the blue hedgehog pulled himself into a ball and continually bounced off one wolf to another. After several bounces, the male finally landed on the cobblestone ground.

The leader howled with rage. "GET 'EM BOYS!" The pack sprung into the air and rushed in on the group.

"Cream! Get outta here!" ordered Amy, kicking a brown wolf that was attacking her in the muzzle. Said beast let out a sharp yelp of pain before retreating back to his side.

"Okay!" the female rabbit dashed back to the party building. "Be careful, Miss Amy!" she yelled over her shoulder.

The hedgehog nodded in acknowledgement and returned her gaze on the fight at hand.

"Amy! Look out!" Rikku hollered from her tussle with three huge wolves.

The pink female spun around a little too late to find another wolf readying for a surprise attack. The hedgehog delivered her attacker several quick blows to send it running. While she was doing this, the other wolf lunched itself onto her back, sending her crashing to the ground.

"AMY!" cried Sonic in horror as blood dripped out of a wound in Amy's arm. Shaking off the gray wolf that was assaulting him, the blue blur quickly sped over to the female. The two wolves attacking her switched to mug the male, inching closer and closer.

"Get up Amy!" When the female didn't move from her place on the ground with her back against the wall, Sonic kenw it was time for him to take up action. Looking around the beat up trashcans, graphitic walls, and discarded junk, an idea formed in the hero's mind.

"Hey, fang boys!" he hollered catching all of the wolves' attention. "Let's see how quickly you can run!" With that, Sonic took off in the alley, racing a circle around the area and drawing the wolves' concentration to him.

The two battering Tails slipped away to join the already formed group trying to catch the distracting hedgehog. Three that were battling (and losing) Rikku slithered away and reunited with the others.

The three heroes and heroines heard Sonic's voice call, "Now everyone! Get the heck out of here!"

The female and male foxes quickly obeyed and dashed to the other side of the street, clutching each other's hands.

Amy was reluctant. "What about you?"

The hero, still running, replied, "Don't worry about me! Just get out of here!"

The pink beauty shook her head. "You should know by now that I wouldn't leave you in danger!"

Sonic was getting impatient. Amy was stubborn, but she usually did anything Sonic told her too. Of course, they hadn't been on a mission together ever since she was twelve. Now she was… what? Fourteen or something like that?

Anyways, despite the blue hero's attempt to sway the female, she stood solid. The wolves would soon get tried of trying to catch Sonic and turn their attention on Amy. "I'm sorry," he whispered to Amy as he turned on her and gave the female a forceful shove away from the alley.

The pink hedgehog stumbled a little and soon lost her balance all together. A loud splash was heard as the female landed in a large pile of muddy water gathered near a gutter. Her new outfit stained and ruined. As if on cue and only to make matters worse, a huge truck came screeching by, throwing filthy water all over the pink beauty.

Rikku and Tails had witnessed the whole scene.

"Oh… She's gonna be angry now!" whispered Rikku.

The male leaned towards the female's ear, so that their voices could not be heard. "Yeah. I'm glad that I'm not Sonic." He caught a glimpse of something shiny around Rikku's neck. A closer look revealed that it was the locket that he gave her on last Valentine's Day. Tails gave a quick smile. Luckily, Rikku was still watching Amy, so she did not see his smile.

With Amy out of the way, Sonic bounced off of the walls, knocking down all of the wolves at once.

"Retreat!" cried the leader, running down a nearby alley path. The others followed his lead.

"And that takes care of that," the blue one said, wiping his hands in a clap.

"Don't worry Miss Amy, it'll come out…"

Looking over to the others, Sonic gave a nervous hiccup when he saw the sight that met his eyes. Rikku and Cream were standing over a mud trenched Amy trying to help ring some of the water from her hair. Her clothes were completely cloaked in mud. Tails was standing a ways back, looking slightly frightened.

"You…" Amy spat out the word like it was poison, locking her gaze with his in an enraged way. Her two friends took several steps back.

Sonic gave a nervous gulp and took a pace back. "Um… Amy? I can explain…"

Wordlessly, Amy marched up to Sonic, still glaring at him. Suddenly, the hero felt a sharp pain hit his left check. He gingerly touched his muzzle to find that it stung. Amy had slapped him.

Giving a 'humph', the pink beauty wheeled around on her heels, flipping Sonic in the face with her mud coated hair, and stormed off.

Sonic was left speechless as were the rest.

"Mr. Sonic, how could you do that?" Sonic looked to the young rabbit that had spoken. She was looking at him with a fierce expression.

"I…"

The male fox cut him off. "Yeah, Sonic! I know you didn't mean to push her into the mud, but there were many alternatives!"

"It was an accident!"

Rikku clenched her teeth together. "That doesn't make it alright! She could have fought with you, you know!"

Suddenly, the hero lost his temper. "What was I supposed to do?! Huh!? She wouldn't get out of the alley! She was being stubborn! I had to get her out of there! I can't have some fourteen-year-old girl—"

"Sonic, she's seventeen!" Rikku interrupted in a fierce tone.

The hedgehog froze. His anger seemed to melt away. Amy was… SEVENTEEN?! No, this must be a joke or a mistake or something…

The vixen continued but in a softer tone. "Sonic, you haven't been involved in Amy's life at all. After five years, you still see her as the young twelve –year-old fan girl, which she's not. She's become a teenager who has a crush that you can't seem to give an answer to. All you do is run. She's not weak anymore. If you'd noticed her battling those wolves you would have known that. Yet, you still order her around as if she's just a weak girl. You need to apologize. Not just for the push but for everything else.

"Now if you don't mind me, I'm gonna go check on her!" With that the vixen took off yelling, "Amy! Wait up!"

The blue hero was still lost into what the vixen said. Could she be right? He hadn't noticed that Amy was growing up. He always ran from her and never gave her a yes or no answer.

All of a sudden, Sonic felt a light hand touch his shoulder. He looked up to see Tails. Giving the blue hero a nod and a friendly pat, the fox said, "I'm gonna take Cream home. You should go find Amy."

"Goodbye Mr. Sonic!" Cream hollered while setting off with Tails.

The blue hero gave them a nod. Maybe he should find Amy. Maybe he should work things out with her… if it wasn't already too late. He'd hate too lose one of his friends. Shaking the negative thoughts, the hedgehog took off in search of the pink beauty.

Suddenly two fearful screams pierced through the night.

_A few minutes earlier with Blaze…_

The female cat finally collapsed on a nearby bench. Heavily panting from the distance she covered, Blaze looked around at her location.

Heaving a sigh, Blaze found that she was right were she started… at the beach docks.

"This seat taken?" said a male voice.

The female almost jumped out of her seat at the suddenness. Wheeling about, Blaze found herself staring into a golden gaze much similar to her own.

"Silver…" she muttered.

"This seat taken?" he repeated, pointing to the over bench space.

Snapping out of her trance, "Oh, uh.. No it isn't."

The male slid himself in next to the female, edging a little too close for Blaze's taste. An image of Silver and Amy kissing came into her mind, as she held back tears. "So what brings you here?" the male asked.

"Uh… Just the scenery," lied Blaze, fidgeting with her hair.

Silver looked her up and down. She looked... Geez, Silver couldn't even find the right word to describe her. "You look...nice. Planning on going to the party?"

"Uh… I was but…"

Silver edged closer, leaving no bench space between them. Their legs were brushing against each causing heat to come to both of their faces.

"But what?" the male pestered.

The cat fidgeted with her hair, clothes, and gloves, thinking of a possible explanation. "I saw you and my best friend lockign lips" was not a good one.

Once again, Blaze was saved from answering another question as two piercing screams shattered the cool silent night air.

"AMY!!" cried Blaze, instantly recognizing the voices. "AND RIKKU TOO!! Come on! We have to find out what's wrong!" ordered the female, springing up from her seat and sprinting away at an incredible speed considering all the running she did prior to this.

Silver let out a sad sigh. "Why is it that whenever Blaze and I get close, something happens?" he thought to himself, following the female.

_A few minutes later…_

"This is it. The screams came from somewhere around this area," Blaze confirmed, screeching to a halt and scanning the fog covered area.

Silver ran up a few seconds later. "Somewhere around here, right?"

The female nodded. "Yeah. We just have to listen or look for any—."

"Any what?" questioned the male, looking around. "Blaze?"

The cat stood rooted to her spot. Her face a pale white color, like she just had major blood lose. "Oh god no.." she murmured.  
"Blaze? What is it?" Silver asked, worried about his companion's state.

"Oh God! Please no!!" Blaze cried rushing off towards three figures. Falling to her knees, she gazed at the sight before her, tears falling down her face.

Amy Rose was on the floor crying out her eyes, whispering, "No!! No!! It can't happen!!" Rikku was pacing behind her, tears falling down her face, and she kept brushing her bangs away from her eyes. A cell phone was clutched in one of her hands, apparently dialing faster than she could talk.

The sight that struck Blaze the most was the figure on the floor.

There, lying in a puddle of her own blood, was a non-moving Julie-Su.

**A/N: Anyways, I won't be updating in a while. Kinda in a depressed mood. **

**Rikku: So I'll be taking over from here! Things to do while waiting for updates.**

**1. Update your own stories!**

**2. I know many of you have Deviantart accounts so, I'll let you draw Rikku if you wanna. You don't have to. And if you do, e-mail me so that I know. **

**See ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Matchmaker**

**A/N: Whew! It's been a while, hasn't it? I've hit over 120 reviews on one story!**

**Rikku: Everyone who reviewed gets free peanut butter cookies!**

**Author: some are allerigc to peanuts, you know? **

**Rikku: Oh! Well... umm... here's chocolate chip cookies! **

**Author: I've given up on trying to explain ot her how bribing people is wrong... **

**On with the story!!**

**Rikku: The author gets all the credit and the fun lines! It's not fair!**

**Author: Life's not fair, deal with it. **

_With the girls, one hour later…_

The female hedgehog slumped into one of the medicine sized waiting chairs in the local Station Square hospital, her mud coated, pale hair covering her face as she gazed at the floor. Her dull jade green eyes seemed to stare at nothing. The brand new clothes that she was so mad for dirtying were now covered in soot from the gravel she had collapsed on. The pink beauty's slender navy gloved hands were covered in blood from Julie-Su.

Her companions looked as awful as she did.

Rikku's once sunset colored fur was now an awful pale yellow. Her slender, newly polished to perfection hands were also covered in blood that none of them bothered to wash off. Ears flattened to her head and tail dragging on the ground, the vixen paced the room, wringing her hands together from some unknown reason. Her hazel eye were dulled and, as the rest of them, pasted on her face was a worried frown.

The female cat across the room did not look much better. Jeans dirtied from collapsing on the ground, Blaze sat in the slick chair, her dull golden gaze staring at the operation door. Her once slick lavender fur was now close to an eerie white. Bloody white gloves matched the others.

It had been one hour since the ambulance had arrived at their destination. One hour since they had helped lift Julie onto the 'on-wheels' bed. One hour since they had drove to the nearest hospital, sirens blaring, with a cold female echidna. One hour since they had wheeled Julie into the operation room, saying that they had to operate immediately. One hour the girls had waited in heated silence (The silence was temporarily broken when Silver called from Tails' house, alerting them that Knuckles would be down there momentarily and that he had informed everyone.)

Tense heaved itself into the air around them.

Worry,

Fear,

And anger accompanied it.

Without warning, the white middle doors leading to lobby burst open, accompanied with a tired red echidna.

Seeing their expressions and conditions increased the worry in his face. Rikku momentarily stopped her pacing to give him a nod of acknowledgement.

Knuckles' voice came out in a hushed whisper. "Is she…?"

"We don't know yet." Blaze's voice came out choked and raspy.

The male shook his head in frustration. Anger over boiling inside of him, Knuckles slammed his fist into the wall, cursing as he did so. A small crack appeared in where he had slammed his fist. "I should've been there with her!! If I would have just walked her home! …"

Tears sprang to the corners of his eyes, but the stubborn echidna refused to let them fall. Collapsing in the black cushioned chair next to Amy, Knuckles slumped forward and rested his head on his hands.

The girls had cried all of their tears, sobbed all of their cries, and muttered all of their prayers. Nothing was left, but to wait.

Another hour passed and still no updates. Still the group waited, determined not to leave until they heard of Julie-Su. Silver and Sonic called for info, but nothing new.

A third hour slipped its way by. Rikku continued to pace, while the others sat in their chairs, motionless. The white doors leading to where their friend laid stood motionless. The guys called again for updates.

5 am came and went. Nothing. At this point the group was growing testy and impatient. When the guys called again, Rikku yelled into her cell phone, "YOU KNOW WHAT?! STOP CALLING! WE WILL CALL YOU IF WE FIND OUT ANYTHING! NOW GO TO BED AND SHUT THE HELL UP!!"

Slamming her cell phone shut, the irked vixen turned the power off and threw it at Blaze to keep. Thankfully, the cat caught it before it crashed into her forehead.

At this hour, Amy had fallen into a light sleep, her body still covered with mud and dried blood. The pink beauty's pale hair draped over her like a curtain.

The echidna was also feeling the effects of worry and lack of sleep. His dreadlocks were now turning a slightly lighter shade of red, making his green vanes stand out more. The whole time he had his head in his hands, not moving, so they could not see how his face looked.

Once Rikku, having thought that he was sleeping, gently poked him in the shoulder, getting no reaction. The vixen tried again, this time receiving a painful smack to her hand. No one bothered Knuckles after that.

The fifth hour finally came. The group was on the edge of their seats, wondering if their friend might already be gone from this world.

As all hope seemed to drain from the room, the white doors suddenly swung open. A raccoon in his thirties, it appeared, stepped out covered in a green/blue operation suit, hat, and mask. Blood covered his gloves.

Removing the mask, he gazed at all of the eager faces quickly surrounding him. His gray face turned into a grim expression.

Amy gave a small sob, new tears she thought she shed slid down her face. Rikku turned her back on the group, not letting any of them see the tears finding their way down. Knuckles looked like he was about kill the guy.

"No…" gasped Blaze reading the male's thoughts. "Please! Tell me she isn't…"

Suddenly the grim face he wore turned into a joking smile. He let a small laugh escape. "No, your friend is fine. That's just a joke we play on all the eager family and friends when their loved one survived. It actually gets quite funny--."

The male raccoon was cut off by a golden vixen continuously smacking him in the shoulder.

"What were you thinking?!" she yelled. "This is a hospital man! There's no time for idiotic jokes like that! We were worried! We waited for six hours and you come out here and give us this cruel, sick joke! How dare you?! I bet your mother would be ashamed! Huh?! How would you feel if we did that to you?! Huh?!" Anyone could tell that Rikku was joking, for she only hit him lightly and tears of relief were choking her words as a grin was plastered on her face.

Blaze had collapsed in her chair again, muttering, "Thank god…" Amy also had tears of relief flowing down her cheeks, while trying not to laugh as her friend lectured the doctor. The doctor was holding his hands over his head, laughing as the vixen continued with her fake fury. Knuckles had slid to the floor, his expression unreadable as tears leapt into his eyes.

Her telling off done, Rikku stopped hitting the doctor after many pleas of mercy choked by laughs. "So when can we see her?" the vixen asked, swinging her arms with an innocent grin.

Fixing his hat and gloves, the doctor looked at the group. "Well I don't know if your kind," he gestured to Rikku, "would be allowed into a room with records of assaulting a doctor such as my standard."

"Wha?" The female baffled, knowing he was only joking. "Why you…" With that, the vixen continued her light smacking and lecturing.

"Okay! Okay!" the doctor held up his hands in defeat, as the female fox stopped her lecturing and playful smacking. "You can all see her tomorrow. Right now, she's resting."

"So what's the damage?" questioned Blaze, a slight grin forming on her face from Rikku's antics.

"Well," the raccoon said, picking up a nearby clipboard. "Your friend is very lucky. Apparently, someone shot her. The bullet went right through, injuring one of her ribs and a backbone. We've put her in a spinal cast that she had to wear for around one week. The girl is a very fast healer, apparently. Other than that, nothing else besides some fatigue is amiss. She might suffer from memory loss for the past hour events because of blood loss though."

Putting the clipboard back down, he smiled at the group. "Now, I suggest that you all go home, clean-up…" he mentioned, looking at Amy, "and come back here tomorrow refreshed and renewed."

"Wait a minute, doc…" Knuckles said, "How long does she have to stay here?"

Scratching his head, the raccoon pondered on that for a moment. "Well… Depending on her condition… about one week or more. She should be feeling better after the cast is taken off. Which will be in one week."

The male nodded his head. "I see… Well, guess we better get going."

With nods of gratitude to the doctor, the small party headed out of the hospital.

Walking on the empty side walks of Station Square at six o'clock in the morning, the group headed on in silence.

Reaching the nearby streetlight, the four parted ways. Knuckles headed to the catch the Mystic Ruins train and the girls to their apartments.

"Oh my god!" gasped Amy, suddenly.

Blaze gave her a questioning look.

"We forgot to tell the guys about Julie!" explained the pink beauty.

Rikku and Blaze's eyes widened.

The female cat shook her head. "And I left Rikku's cell phone at the hospital."

"You what?!" fumed Rikku.

"Well if you hadn't tossed it at me and kept it yourself that would've solved this little problem!" snapped the cat.

The vixen gave her a light smack on the arm. "I was too worried about Julie to think straight!"

"Sometimes you don't think at all…" muttered Blaze.

"What was that, fire cat?!" Rikku snapped, giving her two more playful smacks, just like she did to the doctor.

"Hey!" shouted Blaze putting up her hands to defend herself.

"Ah well…" sighed Amy, trying to ease the tension between the two feuding friends. "Knuckles will surely tell them and we can get the cell phone tomorrow when we go… it's no big deal."

"Fine…" mumbled Rikku, stalking ahead.

"Good with me," agreed Blaze, catching up to the fuming vixen.

The pink hedgehog let out a small sigh. "Never a dull moment," she thought, racing to catch up.

A few seconds of silence passed between the girls.

"Who do you think could've shot Jules?" Rikku suddenly pondered out loud, wrapping her dirty turquoise coat around her tighter.

Leaving Amy and Rikku in the back, Blaze strode in front, emotionless as usual. "Don't know. Could've been Eggman…"

The pink hedgehog quickened her pace to match that of her companion. "But Eggman hasn't been seen in years. Since the Black Doom incident he disappeared along with Shadow…"

"Maybe he's returned," guessed Blaze.

_Could that mean that Shadow has returned to? _"But Eggman doesn't know that Jules is with us. Why would he shoot her for no reason?" questioned the stubborn hedgehog.

"Maybe he thought that Julie was you, Amy. Or maybe a shot misfired or something," Rikku explained, jumping into the conversation.

The pink beauty came to halt. Her friends stopped their pace and gazed at her with questioning eyes.

"If that's true…" Amy pondered. "Then, I'm the reason Julie almost died."

"Amy!" Rikku interrupted her accusation. "We don't know for sure if that's the reason. There is plenty of other low life scum living in the alleys that could've shot her. Stop blaming yourself…"

Snapping out of her self-pity, the hedgehog flashed a dazzling smile at Rikku. "I guess you're right. Besides, the important thing is that she's okay!"

Continuing on with her friends, the female noticed that they had arrived at their apartment building. Climbing into the elevator and pushing their floor button, the friends went up in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

A small ding was heard and the females hurried out of the small elevator. Rikku gave a small wave as she entered her room, which was the second one down to the right. The female cat purred her goodbye, descending to the left and entering the fifth room.

Amy walked on until she reached the tenth door to her right. Taking out a small set of keys, the female entered her empty apartment.

Sadness crept over her as she walked by Julie's room. The echidna's bed sheets were perfectly made, as always, and her clothes were neatly stacked on her bed, waiting to be put away.

Moving on, the hedgehog entered her brightly decorated room.

It looked so different from the one she had when she was a kid! Instead of having only pictures of Sonic, Amy had collected several pictures of Rikku, Julie-Su, Blaze, and her. Everything in her room was made out of solid oak. No more were the pinks and reds, and in their place were purples and blues. Her wardrobe now consisted of more than one outfit, not one of them a red dress mind you.

Slipping through the northern oak door, Amy came into her white marbled bathroom. It was a large bathroom for one person, but the hedgehog didn't mind; she liked the space. It had a large bath, with separate shower, and had jets for massages. Her duel sinks and huge mirror proved to be and added bonus that she enjoyed.

When she was chasing Sonic, the female had never really had her own home. Sure she had a small house, but unfortunately, the female didn't get the chance to stay in it often. Plus, it was smaller than this bathroom.

Undressing, Amy threw her muddy clothes into the hamper and delicately stepped into the shower. The hot water hitting her dirty body felt like heaven on earth. Scrubbing her hands together with the soap, the hedgehog managed to wash away the dried blood.

Looking up to her shower rack, Amy picked out a lavender scented shampoo along with a matching conditioner. The shampoo easily got out the mud and left her hair long and flowing again. The conditioner helped give away to any knots still stuck in her hair.

For a few moments, Amy just let the water hit her. Compared to the day she had been through, this felt like relaxation at a spa. Grabbing her rag and the soap, the female washed away any left over mud or coldness.

Satisfied, the pink hedgehog turned off the water and wrapped her towel around her. Steam surrounded her as she made her way to the mirror._ Wow, the shower water must have been really hot. _Wiping away the condensing water that gathered, Amy took a good look at herself.

Her shiny pink hair had regained its shine and color. Her jade green eyes were no longer dulled, but still showed lack of sleep. Other than that, her face looked back to normal. Not a trace of mud was in sight.

Picking out her teeth comb, Amy gave her hair a good run through with it to untangle any knots that were left. Once all the knots gave away, the pink hedgehog picked out two blue ribbons. Putting her hair into a ponytail, the female tightly tied her long hair back with the ribbon and began braiding it.

It only took Amy a few minutes to braid her hair and tie it off with the other blue ribbon. The female examined her handy work to find it acceptable. Stepping out of the bathroom, the pink beauty grabbed her light blue nightgown and slipped it on and hung her towel up. The female watched as the steam escaped from the bathroom and evaporated from the room.

Glancing at the clock, Amy found that it was already seven. _I better get something to eat. This is the usual time I wake up._

Running into the kitchen, the pink beauty grabbed and ate a quick low-cal cereal bar. With that, the female returned to her room. She closed her purple blinds on the bright sun that she usually welcomed.

Tossing back her blue and purple sheets, Amy gave a yawn and snuggled into her queen-sized bed. Her mind spun with questions but soon sleep claimed the pink beauty.

_A few minutes earlier with Rikku…_

"Much better," sighed Rikku bouncing out of her shower. She had just washed her hair with a cheery scented shampoo, making her giddy with joy. _I know, I'm giddy over shampoo, so sue me. You would be too if you just experienced the day I went through. _

Unlike Amy's, the vixen's bathroom was vibrating with oranges and yellows. It was the same style and set up as Amy's, just more lively.

Steam rushed forward as the vixen dashed to her room. (Unlike Amy's, Rikku's bathroom was down a small hall from her room.)

Entering her shocking red room, the vixen tossed on her light green tank top with a little black heart and green silk pants. All the furniture in her room was dark oak. Most of her sheets, rugs, and anything else, were different shades of red or orange. "Now all I gotta do is prepare my hair and eat something. I'm hungry!" commented the vixen to herself.

Rikku slid along the hall to her bathroom, finding her curlers in their usual spot. Wrapping her curly hair (Rouge-styled) around them, the vixen secured each one. She had to do this every night to keep her hair bouncy and pretty.

Her fur had returned to its normal glossy gold color. Her eyes also showed lack of sleep but were bright and cheerful, like her. Her tail had been washed and fluffed, so she held it proudly up.

Finished, the female dashed to the kitchen. Every appliance in the kitchen was black. Sliding into her funky black table set, Rikku grabbed and grape fruit from her basket of fruit. Devouring it quickly, the vixen tossed the skin, (_I hate the skin!) _into her black trashcan.

Returning to her room, the vixen flipped down her red cover sheet. Plopping herself onto her queen-sized waterbed, Rikku gave a contented sigh.

Sure her family had been rich, but she never got to spend any time with them. Having her brother Chad leave for college had made her extremely lonely in the big house. Moving to Station Square had probably been the best thing in her life. She met her first real friends: Amy, Blaze, and Julie-Su.

She had also found love: Tailsy. Notice **had.** Having broken up, Rikku didn't know where she and Tails stood; whether on the brink of close friends or something more.

Her thoughts whirling, sleep finally found the vixen.

_A few minutes earlier with Blaze…_

The cat curled up on her cream colored couch, a bowl of cereal in her hand.

Having already showered with her blueberry fragrant shampoo, Blaze was feeling pretty good. Her tried bones relaxed into her silk tan pajama pants with matching button down shirt. Her smelling of blueberries was tied back with a tan ribbon.

Her newly clipped claws tapped on the bowl as she ate her fill.

Questions and thoughts whirled through her head until she thought she would burst. Who had shot Julie? Was it really Eggman? If so, why had he returned now? Why did he shot her? If the evil doctor is back, does that mean Shadow is too?

Groaning with overwhelming thoughts, Blaze set down the bowl on her white glass toped table and placed her head down on the white pillow.

Flipping herself around, the female stared out the window. The sun was brightly showing over the horizon. Happiness seemed to emit from the whole scene, while the cat's mind was in turmoil.

Why did all of this have to happen now? First, Silver and Amy kissed. Then, Sonic acted all weird around her. She had shown her weak side, which she had learned never to do. And now, the whole Julie being shot thing was just too much.

Dealing with her feelings was hard enough.

As she gazed out the window, Blaze felt her eyelids grow heavy. Grapping a tan colored blanket off the back of the couch, the female wrapped it over her.

Soon, sleep befell the cat.

_A few minutes earlier with Julie-Su…_

The female echidna moaned in pain as her eyelids flickered open. At first her heart stopped. Where was she? Why wasn't she in her bed?

Trying desperately to sit up, Julie suddenly felt a sharp pain zap through her, making her cry in agony. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she sit up? Why did she feel so weak?

Three squirrel nurses along with a raccoon doctor burst into the room. The nurses quickly grabbed some kind of shot and injected the liquid into her arm. The echidna was too weak to fight back.

Were they killing her? Were they turning her into some kind of experiment? Were they evil minions of some kind of evil dude? Why had she no memory of this? "Wha--?" she began, but the raccoon shushed her.

"We'll explain everything in the morning," he stated, the three squirrels walking out of the room. "This medicine should help ease the pain and make it possible for you to sleep."

The echidna managed to nod her head, suddenly feeling drowsy. For evil minions, they weren't so bad.

Before she could ask anything else, the doctor exited the room. Sitting alone in almost absolute darkness, Julie tried to recall what had happened. The only light came from the full moon shining through her window.

Her memory drew up a blank. The female's eyelids began to get heavy.

All of a sudden, the shutting of a door was heard.

Trying to stay awake and sit up, Julie had no idea who it was. Whoever it was crept too quietly to belong to this building and she had a feeling they weren't supposed to be in her.

The figure stepped closer to her bedside, cloaked in darkness. At this point, Julie-Su was a having a major battle to stay awake.

The medicine was working quickly.

Trying to at least make out the figure, Jules saw that it was a male hedgehog, resembling Sonic. No, it couldn't be Sonic? Why would he sneak in?

Thoughts draining to sleep, Julie managed to whisper, "Sonic?"

The figure, with his back to her whirled about.

The last thing Julie could remember before her eyelids closed was seeing a pair of crimson eyes.

**A/N: I just had to put how they felt okay? I know this chapter was basically meaningless, but I had to put it up. Things will be kinda mellow from here on. Sorry all you action lovers. Remember at the beginning the thing with Le Re's restraunt and Rikku telling him to be there? That's going to come back. 'Angelz in Training' will began as soon as this piece ends, hopefully sometime before August. **

**See ya!**

**Rikku: Review for cookies! Chocolate chip is available if you're allergic to peanut butter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Matchmaker**

**A/N: Whew! This took a looooooong time to write. You know why? Because I couldn't find the perfect place to stop each section. Anyways...**

**I recently found that voting is not allowed. I am terribly sorry to any of you who I confused, especially one of my friends and reviewers, Heather The Hedgehog. **

**Now, you know nothing of this reviewing! You saw nothing of it! Your memory is wipped! You don't know what you were thinking when you wrote those reviews! You know nothing...**

**Anyways, as for the songs not allowed. So many people have broken that rule. I mean, every one of you reading this probably knows of at least five songfics, (Not including this one.)**

**Anyways,**

**Dedication: Heather The Hedgehog! Thank you so much for putting Rikku in your story! You are the best! (Now, everyone else don't start getting jealous.) ((Teasing))**

**On with the story!!!**

With Amy…

The noon sunlight streamed its way across the pink beauty's sleeping form. Her breath came in shallow gulps as she continued her restless sleep. So far she had been like this for five hours.

The pink hedgehog flipped herself in her bed, her mind plagued with nightmares of Julie- Su death. The gun being fired… Amy watching helplessly as her friend fell onto the cold floor covered in her own blood… Pushing back tears, the hedgehog looked to see who shot her friend… Mind baffled, Amy gazed upon someone who looked like Sonic… Coming closer, Amy could see who it was now, "You're…"

All of a sudden, the screeching of an alarm clock sent the pink beauty bolting out of bed. Cold sweat beaded her forehead and her body while she gasped for air.

Looking around, Amy found that she was still in her room. It was all just a nightmare.

Flopping back on her pillow, the hedgehog gazed at the ceiling, trying to remember the vague dream.

There had been an outline of someone.

That figure had shot Julie in her dream.

Who was he? She knew it was a male, but was it a fox? Echidna? Wolf? Hedgehog? Her mind won't recall.

Turning her frightened jade eyes on the clock, the hedgehog found that it was noon. She let out a groan. Her nightmare had made her five hour sleep not really relaxing. If she called in sick at work… No. She needed the money.

Struggling, Amy managed to haul herself out of bed and to the shower. Because she had a shower five hours ago, the hedgehog decided to take a warm soak in her tub.

The steaming hot water fell into the white marbled tub as Amy added bubbles just to please her. Removing her nightgown, the pink beauty slipped into the hot water, relaxing her tense muscles.

For a while, Amy just let herself be lost in her thoughts. Grabbing a handful of bubbles, the female sent them blowing across the room. Watching the bubbles, pop as they went, Amy for the first time in twenty-four hours, felt truly relaxed.

No stressful romance. No fighting. No worrying about hurt friends. All that mattered were her needs.

Snapping back to reality with a growl of her stomach, Amy quickly washed, let the water out, and dried off. She securely wrapped the towel around her and went to her closet, digging out her work uniform.

The female's work uniform was nothing special. It was required by all workers to wear one. When you work at an expensive café and get paid fairly well, you have to make some sacrifices. The only relief was that all the females, including Rikku, Blaze, and Julie, had to wear the same thing. The males got to wear a modified version. The employees were allowed to have their own little style thrown into the outfits, as long as it still looked like everyone else's from a far.

Dropping her towel, Amy slipped the white, ruffled, knee-length dress on. Around the ruffles on the bottom were neatly stitched (By Rikku) little red ribbons, giving the ruffles more definition. On the bottom of some of the ruffles that flipped up, Amy displayed royal red cloth sewn in. Around her white bunched up ruffled sleeves, Rikku had separated the puffy part from the ruffles by one red ribbon on each side. To finish off the white dress, there was a little ribbon tied around the neck part, ruffling the cloth there.

With a sigh, the female grabbed the black slinky dress and tied it over the white dress. The black one came down to her thighs, with a little slit running down the side. It had a low scoop to see the white cloth on the other dress and tied with a red ribbon in the back. The ribbon encircled her entire waist, making her look much skinnier. The ribbon's ends at the back fell down to her ankles.

Grabbing and putting on her black ruffled gloves, Amy looked for her shoes that she occasionally lost. She soon spotted them near the right side of her bed, the black toes with red ribbons peeking out.

With her outfit put together, the female hedgehog did her hair up in a ponytail with a red ribbon. She did one twirl in the mirror to check for any flaws. Her white ruffles seemed to lift up and come alive as she twirled. Satisfied, Amy quickly grabbed her cell phone, doubting that Rikku and Blaze were up.

With Rikku…

Just finishing putting on her work outfit, Rikku casually fixed her two red ribbons tied around her ears.

Her outfit had its differences from Amy's. Added around her tail, were nicely tied black ribbons. The vixen's sleeves did not contain the puff like Amy's. Instead, they were a lot shorter and just tied off in a ruffle with a red ribbon. Her white neckline didn't reach all the way to her neck; instead there was just a little dip. Amy's outfit had a huge red ribbon tied to the back. Rikku's had a little red ribbon tied to the side. The ends were not as long and only came down to her knees.

Suddenly, the female fox's cell phone started to play "I'm Not Your Girl" by: Lalaine. This was her favorite song and her ring tone. Grabbing the phone and flipping it open on the notes, _you want a girl who's quiet and polite, _she looked at the caller screen.

"Amy…" she muttered, recognizing the person on the other end. "Hello?"

"Morning, Rikku!" came Amy's peppy voice. "Did you just get up?"

"Nah. I was up at about eleven… thinking about Tails again…" the fox's voice trailed off in a sad tone.

"Oh Rikku…" sighed Amy. "Tails'll come about. Just wait and see! Soon he'll be one your doorstep with roses and chocolates dedicating his undying love to you!"

She heard the vixen sigh on the other side.

Rikku knew that Amy always tried to cheer people up. It was one of the qualities she hadn't grown out of and it brought Rikku and Amy's friendship even closer. "I guess you're right… But I can't help but think about him."

"You will get over him. And then as soon as you do, he'll be begging for you to come back! Trust me!"

Sighing, the vixen's lips curved into a smile. "So… was that the only reason you called?"

"Oh!" Amy mentally smacked herself. "It's Wednesday! Remember? We always have breakfast at my place on Wednesdays! I'm making pancakes!" she said in a sly tone.

No one answered on the other line. Not even a squeal of delight.

"Rikku?" Nothing.

The pink beauty froze in front of the skillet she was preparing her pancakes on. The dough she was pouring on the appliance hit and sizzled.

"Rikku? Are you there?"

Silence.

Amy's heart accelerated and she began to panic. What if a fire started in her apartment? And the fox was lying face down on the ashes. What if someone had broke in and killed her? What if she was kidnapped?

Suddenly a rapid knock was heard at the door. Dropping her cell phone on the table, the female went to investigate. Fear gripped at her body as she slowly unlocked the door and peeped through.

"CHOCOLATE CHIP?" came a familiar squeal of delight that gave Amy a heart attack.

Calming herself down, Amy moved out of the way so a bouncing Rikku could come in. "Rikku!" Amy gasped in surprise. "I was so worried about you when you didn't answer. Where--?"

Her question was cut short.

"You worry too much! I'm fine! It's just--- Well as soon as I heard you say that you were making pancakes, I realized how hungry I was and ran here!" gasped Rikku in one breath. A hyper one driven on by the thought of food replaced the pitiful Rikku who had been moping around for Tails. "So are they chocolate chip pancakes? You know how much I love chocolate chip!"

Amy gave a small laugh as the hyper fox bounced to the long oak table.

"Is Blaze here yet?" she questioned.

The pink female shook her head. "I just called her before you and she was just waking up. She should be here any--."

A rap on the door silenced her. Peeping through the peephole, Amy saw a lavender cat wave and grin. Unlocking the door, Amy let her other friend in.

Blaze was also dressed in her café uniform. White frilly dress and black over coat matched the others. Hers had some differences too. One major difference was that her sleeves came down all the way to her wrists. Ruffles lined the edges of her sleeves. Her black gloves were also black, put with the fingers cut off so that her claws could be seen. The neckline was designed in a very low scoop, barely revealing any white under the black. Instead of having a ribbon around her waist, there was a long silt down the side, meeting at her waist. Two pockets were mended in just below her waits. In her long, newly combed to shine hair was a red ribbon tied at the side.

"Hey," she said, spying the golden fox bouncing up and down in her seat at the table.

"Hiya!!!!!!" squealed Rikku, continuing to bounce.

The female turned her golden gaze on Amy. "Pancakes?"

"Pancakes."

"CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES!" shouted Rikku, joining into the conversation from her seat.

"Um… Amy?" Blaze questioned, sitting down opposite of the hyper fox.

"Yeah?!" Amy yelled from her place in the kitchen.

The female rubbed the back of her neck. "Do you think that you could make mine a blueberry pancake? I'm kind of on a diet."

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" screeched the golden vixen, staring wide-eyed at her friend.

Blaze almost jumped out of her seat at the scream and gazed at Rikku. "Wha?"

"DIET?! How could you be on a diet?! I would die if I was forced to go on one and yet you go willingly. Are you insane!?" the female fox commented.

"Well…" the cat sighed, straightening her clothes. "Some of us have the patient, dignity, and the will to survive a diet…" She glanced at Rikku. "…unlike others."

"I see…" said the fox, unaware of the insult.

Before the two could argue further, Amy entered through the doorway carrying several plates. The aromas of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and all different scents filled the room, making Blaze and Rikku's mouths water.

Amy was an excellent cook. She prepared some of the hardest dishes with ease that others lacked. Everything she cooked seemed to jump to life.

"Eat up!" the pink female announced, settling herself in her usual place across from Blaze.

Rikku immediately loaded up her plate with chocolate chip pancakes, oozing with butter, melted chocolate, and syrup. She also grabbed four omelets and three pieces of bacon. Blaze took one or two blueberry pancakes with a side of two omelets and two strips of bacon. Amy scooped two blueberry and one chocolate chip pancake onto her plate along with two three omelets and five strips of bacon.

"Pass the butter," Blaze commented to the golden vixen, who was loading up each one of her pancakes with heaping pounds of butter.

"Pass the butter," Rikku mocked. She was not a morning person.

Suddenly a little ding was heard from the kitchen.

Amy clapped her hands together as she exited to the kitchen. "The rolls and toast are done!"

The lilac cat shook her head. "Amy, you always cook way to much food..."

Rikku interrupted with her mouth full. "Well I'm not complaining! Bring 'em on!"

The girls had a tradition. On the days they had work, which was every other day, they were usually so busy that they forgot to eat lunch. They decided that on the days they worked, they would all go to one another's place for a huge breakfast. Amy cooked the most, Blaze landed everybody with low-carb diet snacks, Julie-Su usually did old fashion waffles, and Rikku, being a very bad cook, got early take out. Usually bagels or cereal.

Slipping back into the dinning room, Amy placed a basket full of steaming rolls, a plate of just toasted bread, and a jug of milk and orange juice on the table. Rikku immediately grabbed three rolls and four pieces of toast, loading butter onto each piece. She grabbed the orange juice and poured it into her clear glass in front of her. Blaze chose two pieces of toast along with a glass of milk and two rolls. Amy took three rolls and three pieces of toast along with a tall glass of orange juice.

"So… are we going to see Julie-Su before we go to work?" questioned Amy.

Blaze and Rikku nodded their heads. "That was the plan," they said in unison. The pink hedgehog let out a soft chuckle as the two gave each other a baffled look.

With Rouge…

A lone bat swooped down on the rooftop of a very expensive jewelry store. She pressed her face against the ceiling glass and peered into the unopened store. Many jewels lay sparkling in all the cases. The one Rouge was looking for was right in the center.

"Oh my!" cried Rouge glancing at the bulletproof case the huge diamond was in. The early rays of sun bounced off of it, causing colors to whirl around. Red velvet lined the case and two steel prongs gripped the diamond in place. Several locks held enemies from escaping with it.

Taking out her laser lipstick given to her by G.U.N (No one specifically said that she had to give up thieving, just lie low. She was lying low, lying low enough to get the diamond.) and traced a perfect circle in the glass. The glass flew through as Rouge caught it with her purple and pink-gloved hand.

Fixing her purple and pink, tight battle suit, the female let her wings unfold and lowered herself down the small hole. She gripped her laser red revealer perfume in her left hand. Not going to far down, Rouge let a light mist cover the store, covering her nose as she did this. Several invisible lasers were revealed.

Having already taken care of the security cameras, the female bat maneuvered around the lasers, ending in front of the casing. Again she traced a perfect circle grabbing the glass before it fell. Cautiously, she wrapped her hand around the diamond, taking a small breath to calm herself down.

Quicker than lightning, the thief switched the diamond with the glass, not tripping any alarms. Unfolding her wings, Rouge managed to slip out without being caught. She had worn gloves, so no fingerprints should be found. For fear of having her white hair falling and leaving some trace to her, the clever bat had pulled it back in a ponytail, loping it so that none would fall.

Carefully, she placed the glass back over her entrance and took to the sky.

A good distance away, Rogue admired her prize. Even without the gorgeous casing, the diamond still caught light and appeared to have a rainbow inside of it.

"You are a thing of beauty!" sighed Rouge.

Suddenly, a black figure sitting on the rooftop caught her attention. "It can't be…"

Turning directions, Rogue swooped down and landed a few feet away from the figure. "So what are you doing back, Mr. Sunshine?" she said, folding her arms across her chest.

The figure's head snapped up. Wheeling about, he came face to face with the bat.

Just as Rouge had thought….

It was Shadow.

At Tails' Workshop…

"Think they'll call now?" asked Tails for the umpteenth time, his wide, restless eyes stared at the phone from the left.

"Don't know," sighed Sonic, who was also staring at the phone with wide, restless eyes from the right.

Silver slumped in his black chair, his arms hanging over the back. "The girls said that they would call when they heard something. And besides, we've already tried calling them, Rikku won't pick up." His golden eyes stared at the phone like it was a golden treasure.

Dark heavy bags lined all of their eyes. Their hair was natty and coffee stains littered their shirts. Empty coffee mugs were lazily tossed around the room.

When ever the spoke, no one would take his eyes off the phone. They had been like that for seven hours and all through the night.

"Just think… if we're like this… the girls must be a wreck. They must have been there all night along with Knuckles and still don't know what's going on," commented Tails.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

All three dived for it, Silver falling off his chair and crashing into the floor… bringing Tails with him.

"Hello?" Sonic answered eagerly.

He paused listening to the person on the other end.

"Yes, I think I have insurance… Why? … No way! With you insurance you can get a free key chain?! Sign me up!"

"Sonic!!!" screamed Silver and Tails, scrambling to stand up.

The fox pulled the phone from his hand. "No thank you, he's not interested," he said hanging up the phone.

After a few minutes of hassling with trying to convince Sonic that he didn't need a free key chain, they all slumped into their normal positions.

Eight seconds ticked by.

"Think they'll call now?" asked Tails.

**A/N: Meaningless chapter, I know. I wanted to include more, but then this chapter would like twenty pages! I'm really sorry for the disappointmenat. I hope that the last part made ya laugh though! I'll try to update every day!**

**P.S: Rikku is currently in Spain. She left this afternoon. Don't ask. I'm happy though! One whole week of reviewing and writing without her interruptions! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Matchmaker**

**A/N: I'm back!!!**

**I hate to say it, but I miss Rikku. I mean, now there's no one to argue with and the author notes become short without voting. **

**Somewhere in Spain...**

**Rikku: Whew! That 'I'm more prettier than the Author party' hosted by Heather was a blast. (reads last chapter of story) Wha? She's happy? I'll show her happiness! (throws paintball gun away and pull out fireshotter)**

**Author: Yep. I have the feeling that I'm in trouble! Anyways, a lot of you said that I'm kind of making Rouge's character look bad. Well, that was because she was only shown from Julie's story side. I will try to make her one of the girls. Ah well, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Dedication: Crimson-obsidian-rose for your awesome and encouraging reviews! **

**On with the story!**

With Rouge…

Shadow took one glance at her and returned his gaze to the city below them. "Why are you here?" he said, roughly.

Shadow hadn't aged. He was, after all, the ultimate life form. He had, however, changed his look. A long red and black coat seemed to envelope him in eternal darkness. The coat wasn't heavy, but still had a thickness to it. It buttoned all the way down his chest, ending and fanning out at his waist. His quills were still the same style. _Had he gotten taller? _Rouge questioned.

Rouge uncrossed her arms and walked up so that she was next to him. "What's with the harsh tone? Aren't cha glad to see me?"

The hedgehog avoided her eyes, looking at anything but them. "No."

"So, if you're not here to see me, why are you here?" she coaxed, trying to keep her voice in the teasing/flirting range.

Shadow just shook his head. "It's my business."

"Did you forget that we use to be teammates?!" She broke her teasing/flirty voice.

The male still avoided her gaze. "Your point? My business is my own and I don't need you trying to pry your way into it." He still managed to keep his voice emotionless.

The thief literally almost pushed him off the building just then. No one had ever spook to her that way and got away with it… except Knuckles and Julie-Su. "My point is that you show up here after disappearing for years without an explanation! How do you think all of us felt, Shadow?" by now, Rouge tried to keep herself from screaming at him.

"'How do you think we felt? That's the best you can come up with? Please. No one cares what happens to me," he said.

She had missed him. Shadow was her first… teammate/partner that she considered a friend. Omega wasn't much of a talker or listener. More like the destroy all of Eggman's robots type. When Shadow left, Rogue hadn't anyone to talk to or work with. She was on her own again.

Now that he was back, she expected more than a simple shake off.

Lost in her thoughts, she turned her back on the black hedgehog. "I care. Am I no one?"

Without giving him time to answer, the female bat took to the sky and out of view. Shadow cast one last look at her retreating form of his former teammate. Suddenly a glint where she once stood caught his eye. A large diamond was forgotten in her swift departure.

The male sighed heavily. He had never been good at dealing with females. Rouge usually tolerated his gabs at her ego, this time though, even he knew he had gone to far. She was looking for a simple answer to ease her mind and he turned the conversation into an all out war.

Stooping down, Shadow picked up the diamond, examining it in the light.

It looked almost exactly like the one in the jewelry store. The hedgehog allowed a smirk to play across his face. "Some things never change."

Scanning the sky, Shadow took off in the direction the bat had traveled, clutching the diamond in one hand.

With the girls…

"Two more hours and I'll be done," thought Rikku, picking up her tip from one table.

After visiting Julie, only to find that she was asleep, the girls had headed straight to the café. Rikku picked up her cell phone at the hospital… finding that the battery needed recharged and that they were unable to call the guys.

Blaze headed off to the right with a tray of café lattes, skillfully balancing a plate of hot chocolates on her other hand. Amy was taking orders behind the check out counter. People made their orders there and could either stand there until they got them, or sit down and wait for it to be delivered to them. Others just got one or two quick things and exited as fast as possible.

Most of the customers were males. Amy didn't know it, but many visited regularly when she was around. She usually put on her flashy smile and cheerful personality, saying, "May I take your order?"

Rikku gave a small smile as she glanced at the counter. A yellow male hedgehog with brown eyes stood before Amy, her grin never fading, like usual when she was with a customer. The male was rubbing the back of his neck and asking about her opinion on the food, obviously trying fruitlessly to strike up a conversation.

The vixen just shook her head and took another couples' order, continually glancing at the clock hung on the tan coated wall.

Why did the vixen want to get away from her job so badly? It wasn't because she hated her job; in fact she loved it. It was because of the due date drawing closer and closer. Rikku hadn't been playing matchmaker since the recent turn of events. It had been two days since she had given Silver the invitation to Le Re's three days away. Her whole reason was to get Sonic, Blaze, and Amy to go to… without her having to tell them what she was planning.

The plan was simple… Drop Amy and Blaze an invite, from their 'secret admirer', to Le Re's the same day that Silver and Sonic were there. Amy's invite would be say that her admirer would be in the west wing… where Silver would be. Blaze's said that her admirer was waiting in the east wing, where Sonic would be. Rikku would book the reservations today because if she waited any longer they would be full. Two for the west wing under VX and two in the east wing under FR; random letters. The invitations would say what the reservations were under. Rikku would book a table in the middle and watch her little plan unfold on both sides.

Suddenly, the doors opened to reveal an unusual customer. While everyone else continued to chat and eat with merriment, the girls followed the customer as she sat down with their eyes.

The customer was none other than Rouge the bat.

The thief usually went out of her way to avoid this place because of the tension with Julie-Su.

Blaze immediately walked behind the counter to Amy. "What's Rouge doing here? She never comes in here?" she whispered.

Amy shook her head, covering the side of her mouth with her hand. "I don't have a clue. Why don't you send Rikku over there to find out?"

The lilac cat didn't have two seconds to respond. Customers were coming in and Amy was kept busy. Rikku on the other hand, was already making her way over to Rouge and sat down on the black chair. "What's up?" she asked, closing her left eye.

Rouge heaved a sigh and glanced at the vixen before returning her gaze to the floor. Rikku saw that she had tears pricking their way onto her eyes, but the bat refused to let them fall. Regaining her bewitching attitude, the bat gave a hard glare at Rikku. "Nothing."

The female vixen sighed. Rogue was always hard to deal with. "Come on. Anyone with eyes could see that you're upset. Why try to hide it?" she cheered, opening her left eye.

Suddenly, the tears that were banished to fall trickled down her cheeks, leaving trails of water and black massacre. "It's… Shadow…" she choked out.

Rikku perked her ears. "Shadow? But I thought he left?"

The treasure hunter shook her head. "He's returned, but… he isn't… the same."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" Soon, Rogue found herself pouring out the day's events… minus the diamond, which she discovered that she left it on the rooftop. Finishing, the female bat looked down and studied her hands.

"Whoa…" whispered Rikku, recounting the tale. "So… Shadow's really back?"

Again, Rouge nodded. "I just don't get it! We use to be teammates. How could he--?"

"Hey, Rikku… Rouge." Blaze suddenly appeared at their table and sat down, the ruffles on her dress crushed. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that the ultimate life form has returned and he wouldn't give Rouge any explanation on why," the vixen said sarcastically.

"WHA?!" the female cat shouted, leaping up from her seat and earning many perplexed stares. She settled back in her seat, a deep blush rising on her cheeks.

"Mind you own business!" shouted Rikku to the few who continued to stare. "I'll explain the details later, Blaze."

"Well…" Blaze sighed. "This is just great. First Julie is shot, now Shadow is back."

"Wha?!" Rouge shouted in shock. True, she had never been on good terms with the echidna, but that doesn't mean that she wanted her to die. "When? … How? … Is she?"

"She's fine, but we don't know the exact details," said a voice. Amy approached the table and drew up a chair from one of the nearby tables to sit down.

The bat gave a sigh of relief at the hedgehog's words. "So… she's gonna be okay?"

Rikku nodded. "She obtained a broken rib but other than that, she's as good as new."

The thief nodded. "That's good. I would hate to lose such fierce competition."

With Shadow…

"Where is she?" he cursed under his breath, scanning the surrounding area. "How hard could it be to find a bat in a city like this?"

Taking a deep breath to calm down, the male scanned the nearby buildings, looking for one he suspected she had gone in. An aerobics center,…no… Mattress store… no… Café? "Might as well try there?" sighed the male.

Jumping down from the rooftop that he was standing on, the hedgehog quickly made his way to the window. Immediately, he spied her with three other girls near a window seat. Her back was to him.

Deciding it would be better to remain unseen, Shadow flipped himself onto the cloth shading the outside area and peered into the window from the safety of there.

His crimson eyes took in the scene before him. First he saw the golden form of a female fox to the left of Rouge. She wasn't much of a looker, Shadow thought. On Rogue's right was a purple cat that looked promising.

Next to them however, was a gorgeous pink female hedgehog. Shadow's mind suddenly collapsed when he saw her. The way the curves of her body were and her long elfin like hair tantalized him. Her jade green eyes looked strangely familiar. An image of a young pink hedgehog flashed in his mind. Amy!

But… this couldn't be Amy. She was beautiful… sexy even! How could that annoying pink fan girl turn into this? He wondered if she still had a crush on that faker…

Snapping his mind back to reality, Shadow watched the scene through the tainted windows. Nobody noticed him… if they did they didn't acknowledge him.

Back to the girls…

"And that's it," completed Rikku, telling Rouge about the events she had missed.

"That knucklehead," said Rouge, "…if he would have been a real gentleman, he would have walked her home and all of this could've been avoided."

"He didn't know this would happen," defended Amy.

"Has he ever heard the expression 'Be prepared for anything'? It seems a guardian at his so high standards would know about that," Rouge argued.

The four girls were on good terms with one another, but that doesn't mean that they were the best of friends with the bat. True, the hung out with her when they could, but Rouge was usually busy (government spy/treasure hunting/ and aggravating Knuckles). Sometimes, when the bat was free and Julie was doing her fighting classes, they would go on shopping sprees together. Rogue didn't know much about teaching to fight, but she sure could shop. Amy and Rogue had settled their little rivalry.

"But…" Amy tried to come up with a good comeback, but the thief had her beat.

"AMY! BLAZE! RIKKU! STOP CHATTING WITH THE CUSTOMERS AND GET BACK TO WORK! AN HOUR'S PAY WILL BE DEDUCTED FROM ALL OF YOUR PAY!" ordered their cheetah boss, Mr. Runafast.

As you may have guessed, Mr. Runafast was not popular among the employees. They usually laughed behind his back and jeered at his last name, which was pretty funny. So many jokes and puns were made about it that they had a new one every day. Today's was, "Hey, is your refrigerator running? Well, then you better get Mr. Runafast to catch it for ya!" They were getting cheesier and cheesier.

Sighing, the three girls sat up and pushed the chairs back to their original places.

Glancing at the clock, Blaze said, "Sorry, Rogue. We've got another hour on the clock. Can you come back later?"

"That's fine. By the way… what's your boss's name again. I didn't catch it the first time," said the female bat.

"Runafast," said the girls in unison.

Rogue stifled as laugh by covering her mouth. "Runafast? You've got to be kidding me."

The girls nodded. "We're not kidding."

The female stifled another laugh. Getting out of the giggle fit, Rouge turned to them. "I'll wait. Besides… I was wondering if you girls would like to go on a shopping spree with me later."

Amy and Blaze nodded. "Sure."

The vixen's mind however was reeling. She had to make the reservations **today.** If she didn't there would be no matchmaking. "Okay Rikku, calm down," she silently told herself. "You'll go to the restaurant and make the reservations before the mall and everything will turn out just peachy!" _Oh my god, I used asixties/eighties/fifties/whatever time period slang word! I must be going crazy!_

Suddenly, Rikku realized that they were all waiting for her answer. Scratching the back of her neck nervously and giving a fake laugh, she said, "Sure. I just have to stop at one place before and then I'll meet cha at the mall."

"Uh… Rikku? You okay? You look kind of---." Amy was cut off.

"Fine, fine! Fine's my middle name! Why wouldn't I be fine?! Well, we better get going before Runafast comes back!" With that, the golden fox turned on her heels and walked over to the next table, taking their order.

Blaze and Amy exchanged looks and turned back to Rouge.

"I'll get cha some hot chocolate while you wait… on the house," said Amy cheerily as Blaze went to get it.

"Thanks," sighed Rouge. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched… by someone she knew.

Back to Shadow…

The ebony hedgehog watched in silence as the fox turned around and left her companions. He was too far away to make out what they were saying, so he just sat in silence. A few seconds later the cat left, Rogue remained sitting and Amy remained standing.

Again, Shadow couldn't help but notice her beauty. She had a cheery smile on her face, like always, but she had sort of… a grace and sexiness to it. Her body had become curvier, which only urged Shadow on.

Shaking his head, the male focused on why he was here…. Why was he here? Oh, yeah. It was to give the diamond back to Rogue. Sighing, he knew he couldn't just walk up in there and hand it back. They thought he was still gone.

Shadow sighed again and twirled the diamond in his hand. The brilliant sunshine flashed off the diamond as he considered what to do. He could just leave it at her apartment. Did she live in the same place. He guessed so.

Leaping from his place, the hedgehog landed perfectly on the ground. He cast one last look at Amy through the window. Suddenly, her eyes looked up and caught his.

Shadow dashed away as fast as his skates could go.

"Was that Shadow?" Amy pondered.

One hour later…

The girls exited the building just as the sun reached its two o'clock point. Rouge went to her apartment to the east and Rikku, Amy, and Blaze went to the west. The brilliant sky shaded into a greenish-blue as Rikku dashed home, Amy and Blaze were a couple of paces behind. Her goal was to change out of her work clothes and make it to Le Re's before the girls could get to the mall.

Dashing up the stairs instead of the elevator, the vixen breathed heavily, still running.

"What's up with her?" asked Blaze, watching the fox scramble up the steps while she pushed the elevator button.

Amy, who was still dazed at seeing Shadow watching her, only sighed. Blaze knew her friend was lost in her thoughts and didn't press any further.

Skidding into her apartment, the female fox was already undoing her ribbons and tail accessories. By the time she got into her bedroom, she had already flipped the white dress on the floor, grabbing the first shirt and jeans.

Rikku slipped on her white shirt with blue rings designs around the sleeves and the low V-neck. She thrust both legs into the plain blue jeans, grabbing two blue ribbons in the process. She tied them securely around her tail.

Before the other two could even reach their doors, Rikku burst from hers. She slid on a pair of white sneakers and dashed down the stairs again, calling over her shoulder. "I'll meet cha at the mall!"

Amy and Blaze were both baffled beyond belief at the fox's quickness. They both exchanged glances as they stepped into their room.

Fifteen minutes later…

"Huff… huff… UGH!" Rikku burst through the doors of Le Re's, out of breath and exhausted. She ran down the long black stairs to the receptions desk, composing herself before she went around the edge to see the receptionist.

Briskly walking down the stairs, Rikku stood in front of the gold desk. Everything was lined in the gold color, along with a trim of red and a gold and red rug running the full scale of the hall. Behind the desk was the middle portion of the restaurant. To the east was the east wing and to the west was the west wing. A tall, teenaged, green fox cloaked in royal purple stood behind the desk, writing something down.

"Ahem…" Rikku said to get his attention.

The green fox looked up, immediately spotting her. "Well, hello there." He stood as straight as possible and put on his best grin.

The vixen felt a blush creep its way onto her face. She knew that other male foxes seemed to think that she was gorgeous. The other female foxes were just jealous. "I would like to place three reservations."

"Three, you say?" the green fox inquired. "I'm afraid that's not possible… but…"

The female bounced from her heels to her toes. "But?"

"I could do it… if I got someone's phone number," the green fox raised his eyebrows at her.

"How many girls have fallen for that line?"

The male was shocked by Rikku's comeback. "So… not stupid, ah?"

"Just because I'm beautiful doesn't mean I'm stupid," commented Rikku. "Now are you going to let me make the reservations or not?"

"Fine, fine," the male shuffled some papers around and grabbed a pen. "How many at each and on what day?"

"On Valentine's day. Two for the west wing under VX…"

The fox raised his eyebrow.

"Just put it down!" the female snapped. "Two for the east wing under FR.. And one for the middle wing."

The male scribbled the rest down and looked at her. "Will that be all?"

Rikku was already bounding up the stairs. "Thank you!" she shouted.

Somewhere in the forest…

"It says here that this diamond was imported all the way from Africa and that's its over a hundred years old," said a purple swallow sitting on a nearby rock with a laptop open and running before her. Her purple and yellow air board leaned against the rock.

She had deep blue eyes and wore yellow sunglasses on top of her head, without any bandanna. Two long locks of her now elfin like purple hair were grouped together with two black pigtails. The two locks curled at the end. For the cold weather in the forest, she wore a dark blue turtleneck sweater and black jeans with blue sneakers. She also had on black gloves.

"That'll make it really expensive, right?" asked her green-feathered male companion.

The swallow nodded her head, turning off the computer while the hawk peered out of the forest between two bushes.

The hawk also had blue eyes. His green feathers were set into an upright position, the ends died black. He had more of a muscular and fast build. Like the female he also wore dark colors. He dawned on a black shirt with a blue, puffy, zip vest covering his chest. Black jeans almost matched the feminine ones his companion wore. He also wore black gloves and black shoes. Tucked under one of his arms was a green and yellow air board, like the swallow's.

"So… when do we steal the diamond?" asked the female, joining him at the bush with her laptop tucked under her arm.

The hawk shifted his gaze to the store on the end of the sidewalk. It had large sign that said 'Gems Glory'. "We'll wait until it gets dark, then we'll strike… Sonic and the others won't know what hit 'em by the time we execute our plan."

**A/N: Dun, dun, DUN!!!! The plot builds! So many questions! Who shot Julie-Su? Was it Shadow? Where's Eggman? Why is Shadow back? Who are the two figures? When will Rikku and Tails get back together? What is the two figures' plan? Who the heck will Amy end up with?**

**All will be revealed in the next three chapters!**

**SIX CHAPTERS LEFT!**

**See ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Matchmaker**

**A/N: Disappointing chapter right here... I hate this chapter! I was going to put the girls' shopping trip all in this chapter, but then it would take up ten pages! And I don't think you wanna read ten pages just for one chapter. The next chapter will contain all girls and the return of the guys and some Julie-Su and Knuckles parts.**

**On with the really crappy chapter!!!!!!**

With Amy and Blaze…

"Where is she?" questioned Amy, continuing to pace outside the mall's sliding glass doors.

"Calm down, Amy… even Rouge isn't here yet," sighed her lilac companion.

The pink beauty stopped her pacing and turned to look at Blaze sitting on the brick wall bordering a near by flowerbed. "I know, it's just… With what happened to Julie…"

Blaze hopped off of her perch and gave the hedgehog a light pat on the shoulder. "I'm worried too… but we have to trust Rikku… even if she is trouble waiting to happen."

Amy gave an airy laugh.

Both of the girls had changed from their café uniforms to something more modern.

The pink hedgehog sported a flowing, ruffled; one sleeved shirt with glitters here and there. It was see through with a red tank top sewed underneath it. She also dawned on a pair of blue jeans with little red ruffles around the heart designs on it and a matching pair of red sneakers. Her long hair was held back with a red ribbon headband that tied at the side. She also put on a light coat of blush, mascara, and red eye shadow.

As for Blaze, she picked out a maroon halter top with gold trimming. She had a line of gold trimming right beneath her chest and from that point two long flowing pieces of maroon cloth reached her knees. To match, she sported a pair of jeans with brown flecked within them. She wore maroon platform sandals and several gold bangles on both of her wrists. She let her soft hair cascade down her back in a perfect flow. To make her golden eyes stand out more, the cat lined her eyes with black massacre and dark purple eye shadow. Her red gem in the middle of her forehead was switched for a gold one.

"Hey!!"

The two girls glanced to their left to find none other than Rogue the bat making her way towards them.

Like the other girls, Rogue had also changed her outfit. Instead of the usual skintight battle suits, the bat dawned a tight white and black halter top with a very low scoop. To match, she picked out a black mini skirt and white gloves with black cuffs. She also chose black boots with white cuffs. Instead of the blue eye shadow, she used black eye shadow and light pink lipstick.

"Hey Rogue," they said in unison.

The bat looked around. "Where's Rikku?"

Blaze shook her head. "She's--."

"Right here!" shouted a peppy voice. They all turned to see Rikku dashing down the sidewalk to where the group stood; she screeched to a halt in front of them. "Sorry I'm late!" The vixen scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"S'okay," Amy said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"What took ya? Did you get lost on the way here?" Blaze sarcastically replied.

Everyone knew Rikku had a very well tuned sense of direction, making it impossible for her to get lost.

"Ha, ha," Rikku laughed flatly, eyeing her friend.

Rouge interrupted. "Are we just gonna stand out here all day! Or are we gonna shop till we drop!"

"SHOPPING!" cried all the girls, punching their fists in the air.

With the two figures…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WASN'T THERE?!!" screeched the green hawk.

The purple swallow sighed, clutching her air board in front of her. "I mean, someone stole that diamond before us."

The hawk grabbed a handful of his feathers and begun ringing them out. "How could? … But why? … How are we supposed to…?"

"Jet, calm down. Nothing good will come if you worry yourself sick," said his female companion.

Jet glared at her, but took one deep breath. "Tell me exactly what happened, Wave" he murmured, placing his face in his hands and slumping into a sitting position, leaning on a near by rock.

Wave crouched into a sitting position next to him. "I already told you. I was riding by the jewelry store on my air board to see what kind of security they had there when I saw a bunch of police officers and people there. I heard from one of the citizens gathered around there that the diamond was recently stolen this morning. There was no other information. The thief was good."

"Why didn't you ask the police officers?!" cried Jet, his hand flying away from his face and glaring at her.

Wave was unfazed. "Well… let's see… A girl dressed all in black that nobody knows just happens to show up the day the diamond was stolen. What option did I have, Jet!?" she returned his glare with her piercing gaze.

The male tore his gaze from hers and looked at the foliage. Bits of sunlight streamed through the gaps and barely lit the forest floors that were covered in plants and fallen leaves. The area they were sitting in was an small clear opening in the huge forest. Trees and walls of flora severed as walls for the two while the rocks and clear stream running through were added bonuses.

"First the ship, then Storm, now this…" murmured Wave, her words so soft that they were barely heard.

"Don't you dare mention Storm!" snapped Jet, getting to his feet and surprising Wave by his sudden outburst. "He never existed as far as I'm concerned!"

The female sprang to her feet so that she was eye level with the hawk. "He did exist and you can't just keep hiding and running from it! You have to face the truth! STORM IS DEAD! DEAL WITH IT!"

Jet almost slapped her. Wave's ice blue eyes burned with anger and determination, as if challenging him to do so. He clenched his teeth and balled his fist but refused to swing.

Without another word, Wave turned her back on him and gathered her air board and laptop. "You use to be a great leader… now you're just a coward," she whispered, taking off into the forest on her air board.

"WAVE! I-." Jet tried to choke out the words, 'I'm sorry' but they wouldn't come. As she disappeared from view, he recalled that horrible day. Jet had never really dealt with Storm dieing… he blamed himself. His life long friend was gone forever and there was nothing Jet could do.

_Flashback…_

_Four years ago…_

_The Babylon Rogues looked across the balcony of the ship, watching the desert ruins where the raced disappear from view. The clear sky above them seemed to widen the further they got._

_Jet proudly held his first place in the SPEED competition high. The shiny gold trophy shaped like a mini air board would go right next to the other trophies he won on his mantle. _

_Wave and Storm were arguing over whose competition section was better, FLIGHT or POWER._

"_I'm telling you, Storm! Being first class in the FLIGHT section is way better than any other stupid POWER course. The FLIGHT shows that whoever wins was able to have brains, agility, and the mastering ability to fly!" Wave fumed, holding up a little silver trophy that said FLIGHT on the bottom and was shaped like an air board. _

"_But..! But...! POWER shows that you've got… um… power?" Storm tried to make a comeback, thrusting his bronze trophy with the words POWER on it and was also created like an air board._

_The female burst out laughing. "It shows that you have no brains!"_

"_Does not! Boss, which one is better?" the male turned to the green hawk who was still gazing across the clouds they were going through. _

_The swallow rolled her eyes. "There you go again! Dragging Jet into this because you can't fight your own battles!"_

"_That's not true! Boss? That's not true, right?" _

_Jet let out a sigh of annoyance. "Hate to say it, but she's right, Storm."_

_The __albatross' eyes widened in shock. "But..! But..! But..!"_

_The female gave a truimphed 'humph'._

_Suddenly, something large hit the airship and almost flipped the birds off the deck. The three crashed into the railing and got flipped back onto the floorboards.Each dropped their trophy on the deck._

"_What in the world?" Wave shook her head and gripped tighter to the smooth floor board as the ship shook from another in pact._

"_Who's shotting at the ship?" questioend Storm, getting up and looking around._

"_You idiot! Get down!" instructed Wave, wrapping her hands around on of the railings._

"_Stay here!" Jet ordered, dashing into the ship despite the yells of protest from Storm and Wave. _

_Flames engulfed the interior, burning almost all of the ship hull away Smoke rested in the air, making Jet cough with the need for fresh air. Slipping his goggles on, Jet lossened the red bandanna hanging around his neck and put it to his beak. Dashing by the flames, the hawk burst into his room. Smoke filled the room, making it impossible to see. Blindly, the male found his way to the mantle. Finding the blue box and his set of green feathers (A/N: You know, those things that Jet uses when he reaches level two and three?), Jet made his way to the window. _

_Another ship was seen coming from underneath the clouds, cannons and guns blazing. Growling, Jet retreated back to where Storm and Wave were supposed to be on the deck. Neither was there. _

_The hawk felt his heart stop as his bandanna fell from his hand and was caught in the breeze. Scanning the deck, he could see no trace of either of his companions. _

_Nothing. _

_Suddenly, he heard a high-pitched scream coming from inside._

_"WAVE!!!" he screamed, dashing back inside. _

_Leaping past the flames and destroyed wooden beams that were alit, he came to a stop. Half of his ship was falling into the clouds. The other half, the one he was on, had the engine and was still flying. _

_"Please, please let Wave not be on that half," he thought, examining where it broke off. The board looked like they were scorched apart. He could see the other ship through the giant hole where the other half of the ship was before. It was readying another attack._

_Without warning, several things happened at once. The ship fired. Jet threw himself backwards and into the flames just as half of the ceiling came crashing down from the flames. The attack hit the ship and another quarter of the ship fell into the clouds._

_Scrambling up, the hawk looked down and watched both pieces of the ship fall into the sea of clouds. His heart was now hammering against his chest. The male knew one thing, he was not leaving this ship alone. He would stay until his last breath to find his teammates._

_Another scream was heard, this time closer. _

_The hawk rushed to the door the screams were coming from. They were coming from Wave's room. The doorknob had been scorched off and crumbled beneath his fingertips. In an effort to get in, Jet tossed his body against the door._

_The scorch marks on his body from the flames shrieked with pain in protest. Finally, the door gave away._

_The flame, while the smoke made it almost impossible to see, burned half of the room away. "Wave!" he cried scanning the room with what little visibility he had._

"_Jet?" came a meek cry._

_Suddenly, Jet found himself falling. The flames had burned the floor right out from beneath his feet. Luckily, he grabbed the edge of the boards, hauling himself back up with help. _

_Wave gripped his hand as he climbed through, making sure he didn't fall. Her orange sunglasses were flipped down while her white bandanna was tied around her mouth, covered in smoke. _

"_Wave! Where? … How did? …" Jet fell into a sitting position besides Wave, still gripping her hand._

_The swallow shook her head, the bandanna blowing away with a fierce breeze. "Storm came in after you. I came in after him when the ship tilted and I flew in here, the door was shut when I found it again. Storm went down to the south end, I think," she explained, oblivious to the south end being blown up._

_Jet's heart completely stopped. The south end… That was the end that was… with the missile… The color drained from his face, leaving him weak and unable to speak._

"_Jet?" the female asked in a concerned tone. "Are you okay? You look-."_

_The hawk snapped out of his pathetic stage. Storm was gone. Wave was still here. That was all that mattered. "Come on!" he ordered, lifting her up. "We need to get out of here!"_

_Wave looked confused. "There's no way out. The escape pods were blown up. And… What about Storm?"_

_Without answering her questions, the male flipped her into his arms, bridle style and headed towards the half blown up room. _

"_Jet!? What are you-?" Suddenly, Wave encircled her arms around his neck, understanding his plan._

_With a final look at the flamed airship, Jet jumped. The female swallow let out a stifled cry as she tightened her grip on Jet's neck, placing her head on his white patch of feathers. _

_Jet slowly released his grip on Wave as she clung to him. The roaring sea below was closing in fast as Jet got a hold of his feather wings. Releasing them, the two slowed their descent._

_The waves lapped onto the two as they hit the water. Wave was still clinging to Jet as he folded the wings back up. _

_The two birds watched as the rest of the airship flew. _

_The female swallow let a small gasp escape her lips. Tears found their way to both of their eyes. Jet refused to let his fall, while Wave's slowly trickled out. Wave placed her head on Jet's chest and sobbed as the male shushed her, vowing his revenge. _

_Not only did they lose their home, but the two also lost a valuable friend. _

_End of Flashback…_

Jet pounded his fist into a nearby tree, letting his anger take control. His body shook as he fought the tears.

All of a sudden, a soft beeping was heard coming from the hawk's wrist. He pulled his sleeve up and flipped open the compartment on his communicator watch. "What do you want?" he snarled, gazing at a male blue jay on the other communicator.

"Temper, temper," mocked the bird. A large desk in front of him on which he rested his hands hid most of his body. A large pair of sunglasses covered his eyes. "You know where your temper and cockiness will get you, Mr. Hawk."

Jet only snarled more.

The blue jay raised an eyebrow at him. "Now, Mr. Hawk… You wouldn't want the fate that befell your other friend happen again, would you?"

Jet stiffened. "If you even lay a finger on Wave, I swear…"

The blue jay simply looked at him, unfazed by his threat. "Have you retrieved my diamond yet?"

"Somebody beat us to it," he growled.

"I'm sorry, what was that? It appears you have lost my diamond, is it not? Well then, I'll guess that pretty little swallow will just have to---."

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HER!" the hawk yelled. "I'll find your stupid diamond…"

"Well…" the blue jay sighed. "It's not really the diamond I want… it's Sonic the Hedgehog."

Again, Jet stiffened.

"Ah, you've heard of him?" the other male questioned.

"Yeah," Jet simply said.

"Well, then this will make it easy! Simply capture something/someone Sonic cares about, bring it to me and then… Well, you and that swallow can run free."

"You said that on the last mission I pulled off for you!" Jet fumed, losing his temper.

"Last time, I didn't get Sonic," the jay smirked.

"DID YOU HAVE TO KILL STORM TO GET WHAT YOU WANTED!?" the hawk screeched, officially losing his temper.

The male just sat there, unaffected by the other's outburst. "All's fair in love and war, Mr. Hawk. I want the item no later than five o'clock tomorrow. Is that clear?"

"Yes," mumbled Jet.

"Good. Oh, and remember, Mr. Hawk… No telling anyone about me or the connections… Or else the swallow will die."

**A/N: See? I told you this chapter sucks on ice! **

**Wave: S-U-C-K-S! Sucks!!!!!!!**

**Author: Thank you, Wave... Rikku will be back tomorrow people. I don't even want anyone to review on this! It sucked that bad! The whole chapter was about Jet and Wave! The reason I put this in ws basically to give y'all some background info. I'm sorry for the truly sucky chapter...**

**See ya tomorrow... with a not so crappy chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Matchmaker**

**A/N: Longest. Chapter. Ever.**

**Rikku: Yep it is! She worked on it for three days, people! That means that you people need to review. I know some of you are out of summer vaction, but not all of you! 29 people have this on their favorites list! Seven of those people reviewed the last chapter! Some of those people don't have this on their favorite lists and they still reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know the last chapter was disappointed, but SEVEN?! Just because she can't do voting anymore doesn't mean you have to stop reviewing! Nine people reviewed the 12th chapter!!!!!!!!! I'm not saying that you have to review every chapter, but c****ome on!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you guys think this is disappointing, so help you, I will take my newly bought flame thrower and turn you into ashes!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Author: I will stop her from turning you into ashes, don't worry. **

**Dediciation: Silhouette of a Dancing Rose, sonicliveson, Ililsa, Kayushi, Whinnie, Amaranth Pink, and mary-sue hedgehog! Thank you so much for reviewing even though others stopped! You're all awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**On with the story!!!!!!!!!!!**

_With the girls…_

"What about this shirt with these pants?" Amy questioned, emerging from one of the four dressing rooms.

She was currently trying on a purple and silver shirt that was similar in cut with her old red dress. It wrapped around her neck with a silver cuff and showed some of her back. The top part was silver and the bottom section was a light purple. Her jeans were basic blue with silver lines going down the sides and purple designs on the side.

"Oh!!! I like!!" Rikku commented, turning from the mirror to her friend. "What about this? Do you think the jeans make me look fat?"

Rikku had also tried on an outfit. The shirt was brown with flowing sleeves and gold sequin around the middle. It had a low V-neck cut slightly showing a gold tank top underneath. The jeans were faded with brown and gold sequin swirls. They actually showed off Rikku's curves better than any other jeans.

Amy gave a laugh. "They're fine, Rikku. Stop worrying."

"You're my friend, you're entitled to say that." Rikku fussed over straightening the cuffs on her jeans.

"Well… How do I look?" came a voice.

The two friends turned to see Blaze coming towards them in the outfit she picked out.

"Blaze!!! You're Hot! With a capital H!" squealed the golden vixen, rushing her friend to the mirror.

Blaze did look good. She had picked out a red tank top that came down half way to her flat stomach and flared a little at that point. She also threw a black net shirt that came down right below her chest and revealed the tank top. To finish it off she added a pair of black jeans with a red belt.

"I'm sooooooo jealous! I love black and red outfits!" continued the spunky fox, bouncing up and down while the cat examined herself. "With the right accessories we could make you look hotter!"

"Hotter?" questioned Blaze, pulling down her long-sleeved black netting shirt.

"Whatever!"

The lilac cat turned to Amy. "What do you think?"

"I think it looks hot! Exactly like Rikku said!" Amy replied with a smile.

The female cat turned to the mirror again. "I don't know. You don't think it's too… revealing?"

Rikku lightly smacked her in the shoulder. "Please! This age was meant to be revealing! And you look hot in it! 'Nuff said." The fox pivoted on her heels and pulled the door to her changing room shut.

"Really, Blaze. It looks fine. Silver'll definitely notice you in that." The hedgehog smiled, flashing her perfect white teeth.

The cat blushed a deep red. "Who said I liked Silver? … I mean… Who said I wanted him to notice me?"

"Please, everyone knows that you like him."

Rouge entered the hall of mirrors in her outfit. She had chosen another skintight battle suit. This one had long cream-colored gloves with red cuffs. No hearts were present on this outfit. The top portion had a very, **very,** low scoop that was black. The top didn't even hook onto her shoulders; instead it just circled around her. It came around in the back with a slight dip. From her chest down the suit was dark red with cream-colored buckles on the sides. The leg part of the suit was black, until it disappeared into her boots. She couldn't get new boots because the store only sold clothing.

"I don't like him that way! We're just friends," defended Blaze, her blush deepening.

"Sure you are…" Amy commented with a roll of her eyes.

"But! …" The lilac cat could think of no point to turn the agrument, so she dropped the matter.

"What'd ya think?" Rouge asked turning from the mirrors with her bat wings slimy folded in the small space.

"Very you," Rikku complimented, coming out of her dressing room in her own clothes.

"I agree," Amy said, slipping into her own dressing room.

"Well, no matter what you gals say, I'm getting it!" Rouge waved her hand in the air and retreated back to her dressing room. Blaze slipped by Rouge to make it to hers.

Minutes later the girls were standing in the check out line, each holding their own outfit. Amy's silver and purple, Blaze red and black, Rouge's battle suit, and Rikku's brown and gold one.

"So where are we going after this?" asked Blaze, shifting her clothes to one hand to retrieve her credit card.

"Ask Rikku," Amy and Rouge said.

"First, travel to three clothing departments and one dress shop and buy three outfits and one dress at the first three floors," Rikku said holding up one finger and counting up, "Second, lunch at the nearest sweet food court! Third, shoe department on the fourth floor. Fourth, accessory department on the fifth floor. Fifth, I've got pedicures and manicures scheduled up at the place on the sixth floor. Sixth. hairdos and make-up revamps on the sixth floor, too."

"That's a lot to do in one day," sighed Blaze.

"Don't worry! We've got till nine o'clock! Our appointment on the sixth floor isn't until three," Rikku chirped, happily.

Amy placed her clothes on the counter, sliding her credit card and signing her name. The others repeated the process. Soon each girl was heading out of 'Glamour and More' and carrying one bag with one outfit.

"That's one clothing store down! Two more and one dress shop to go!" Rikku bounced back on the balls of her feet.

"Why are we getting all of this, Rikku?" Amy questioned.

The vixen simply smiled. "Duh! Valentine's Day is coming up and not one of us has a date!"

The pink hedgehog suddenly gasped, throwing her hands up to cover her mouth.

"What?" the other three questioned.

"The guys! We forgot to call them!" cried the female.

Rouge waved her hand dismissively. "There's a pay phone right around the corner there. Better yet, here's my cell phone."

The bat pulled out a slim dark purple flip phone out of its handle in her black belt. She held it out to Amy with one hand while holding her bag with the other.

Amy took it with a shaky hand. Suddenly, she flipped the phone to Rikku who luckily caught it.

"Watch it with my phone, pinkie! It cost more money then you would make in a lifetime!" Rouge growled.

"Then how'd you buy it?" the cat questioned, shifting her gaze to the thief.

Rouge blushed. "That's not important right now! Call the guys!"

The hedgehog waved both of her hands in front of her. "Rikku you call them. They were probably up all night with worry and…"

"Better her head then yours?" Blaze questioned, raising one eyebrow.

"Took the words right out of my mouth! So, Rikku, the rest of us will wait over on that bench and you call them. 'Kay? 'Kay." Amy quickly shooed the others to the bench until Rikku was left standing on the black and white tiles alone.

The vixen looked at the dark purple cell phone with pink rhinestones and groaned. "Why me?"

_With the guys…_

"Another refill of the heavy stuff…" mumbled Silver holding up his light blue mug.

"But you just had six cups, anymore of this and you'll never sleep again," Tails counted on his fingers.

"Come on, Tails! It can't hurt! Besides, we have to stay awake for the girls!" Sonic rushed, sipping his twelfth cup of coffee. By now, the hedgehog was bouncing off the walls as he ran in circles around the fox's workshop.

The male fox sighed. "Fine…"

Tails grabbed the pitcher of black coffee and steadily poured more into Silver's cup.

"Hurry it up, fox whiz!" Silver yelled, rushing the fox.

Setting the pitcher down when the cup was full, Tails dug in his desk and retrieved a white piece of notebook paper. At the top were the words, "My stupid nicknames. A memoir by me."

"Let's see…" Tails grabbed a pencil that was lying on the table and looked at the list. "We have… Fox boy… Tailsy… Boy fox… Kid whiz… Whiz Kid… A whiz that is a fox… Two tails… Machine freak… Little boy… Hey kid! … Geek… Nerd… Machine nerd… Robot kid… Robot nerd… And now… Fox whiz." He scribbled down the name and stuffed it back in one of the drawers.

Suddenly, all three jumped when the phone rang.

"I got it!" cried all three lunging for the ringing phone.

Unfortunately, the three banged heads and fell to the floor in a crumbled heap. The phone continued to ring.

Tails managed to slide his hand on the desk… with Sonic on top of him. Patting the surface for the phone he finally felt it and dragged it to the ground.

"Hello?" Tails said putting the receiver to his mouth.

"Tails?" questioned a peppy voice from the other end.

The male's heart stopped. It was Rikku. Secretly, he hoped that Amy or Blaze would be the one to call, not Rikku. He just didn't feel comfortable around her yet. He hadn't managed to explain the thing with Sharon… wherever she was.

Little did he know, Rikku felt the same way. She had no clue about where the two stood or even if he still had feelings for her. Her heart rate increased. The vixen had hoped that Sonic or Silver would be the one to pick it up.

For the first few minutes, the two were lost in silence.

"Um… I just called to let you know that Julie's okay…" Rikku muttered, shifting her bag to the other hand.

Tails scratched his ear in nervousness. "Uh… That's great. I can't believe that the doctor made you guys wait almost an entire day to find out."

The golden vixen blushed. _Let's go with that. That way, they'll think it's the doctor's fault and not take it out on me, _she thought. "Um… Yeah. Can't believe that it took that long for some simple stitches and a cast."

"What were the cast and stitches for?" the male questioned, shifting out from underneath Sonic.

"Oh, she just got a few broken ribs and some blood loss. She'll have to stay in the hospital for one week, then she'll get her cast and stitches off. We haven't been able to talk to her yet; she's been asleep."

Tails gave a sigh. "Yeah. I wonder what happened."

"We'll never know until she's ready to tell us," the female replied. "Well, I've gotta get going. Things to do, you know?"

The male nodded. Remembering that she couldn't see him, he added, "Yeah, me too. Inventions to build and stuff."

"So… I'll see ya around?"

Tails felt a large lump in his throat. Now was his chance, he could blurt out that he loved her or do it person if he got the chance. But what if he didn't get the chance? What if she moved and he never heard from her again and spent the rest of his life single with a picture of her lying on his nightstand?

"Yeah, you'll see me around," he replied, deciding to tell her person rather than on the phone.

"Bye then!" she said cheerily.

"Bye," he muttered, hanging up.

"Who was it?!" demanded both hedgehogs, untangling themselves.

The male fox stood up from the floor and placed the phone back on the desk, his eyes glazed over. "Rikku… Julie-Su's fine."

Silver gave a sigh of relief. "That's good…. Now if you don't mind, I claim the couch." With that, he pivoted on his heels and made his way to the torn green couch. He plopped himself down and in two seconds was asleep.

"While you do that, I'm gonna run a marathon!" Sonic said, rushing out the door and dashing down the sidewalks.

Tails watched him for a while and with a shake of his head, retired to his bedroom.

_With Rikku…_

The vixen flipped the phone down and started towards her friends, who were talking quietly with one another. "That was easier than I thought. The phone call with Tailsy was a little tense, but I made it through without getting yelled at," she thought.

"How'd it go?" questioned Blaze, picking at a lose thread on her jeans.

Rikku handed the phone back to Rouge and put her hand on her hip. "Good. I didn't get yelled at once."

"I bet Tails answered, didn't he?" Amy said, clasping her hands together.

The female fox nodded her head, looking at the ground so they wouldn't see her blush.

"Are you tow sill broken up?" Rouge questioned, flipping her hair.

"I guess…" sighed the fox.

"What do you mean by, 'I guess'," the bat coaxed.

Sighing, the vixen sat down on a free spot on the green bench. Amy was to her left, Rouge her right, and Blaze was sitting on a white plastered banister that leaned above them and went to the second floor. "I don't know where he and I stand! It's all so confusing!"

"Tails's is like that," Amy said, gently placing her hand on the fox's slumped shoulder. "it's hard for him to admit his feelings."

"Men…" the girls sighed.

"Hey, I know what'll get you feeling better!" the bat said grabbing her arm and dragging her out of her seat.

Rikku gave a blank expression. "What will?"

Rouge flashed a smile and headed up the stairs to the second floor, Amy and Blaze following. "Some more shopping!"

_Thirty minutes later, in the center plaza…_

Wave strolled down the sidewalks and looked through the windows of the side shop. Her air board was polished and fixed as it fit underneath her arm. Her laptop casually swung from a black strap that went around her neck.

The female had recently bought new clothes to replace her old black ones. A yellow flowing T-shirt replaced the heavy sweater. Her pink flames were now fully revealed without the heavy wool weighing them down. The black gloves were thrown away; instead she bought slim white ones with yellow rings around the middle. The black jeans that fit a little too tight were gone and in their place was a pair of basic blue jeans. Bright yellow and white sneakers took the place of her black chunky ones. She had recently gone to a spa and washed the dirt from the forest from her long purple hair. Her newly softened and silky hair was still pulled back into two low pigtails.

The swallow observed the delicious treats set up in a display case when she heard someone call her name. Adjusting her yellow sunglasses, Wave looked around to find Jet speeding towards her on his green and silver air board.

Her anger returned as Jet flipped off his board. Without giving him a second glance, Wave continued along her intended path.

"Wave!" Jet called again, easily catching up with her.

"What do you want?" she answered rudely, still not meeting his gaze and continuing to walk.

The hawk flattened the feathers on the top of his head and mumbled something that Wave was unable to hear. This time, the swallow stopped walking and fully turned to the hawk. "Out with it, Jet!"

"I'm sorry!" the male blurted out, not as half surprised as Wave was by his actions. "I shouldn't have yelled at you! And… I should have…"

"Learned to get over Storm's death?" the female finished, gazing at him intently.

"Yeah…"

Wave studied him for a moment longer. "I forgive you." She added with a smile, "Besides… it's not like I have any one else to travel with in this joint. I doubt they even sell air boards here. Amateurs…"

Jet couldn't help but let out a laugh.

Wave gave him a little shove with a cocky smile plastered across her face. "So… What are we going to do now? Find the diamond?"

The two birds continued their stroll along the path.

"Well… I learned from a reliable source that this is where Sonic lives," Jet began.

The swallow shook her head. "Seems fitting that he would live in this dumb."

Again, Jet smiled. Wave always knew the things to say to get him laughing or smiling. "Anyway, I thought that we could, like… take something that's really important to him to get him back for that last race."

Wave pondered this for a moment, clicking her beak together. "Sounds good… but what if instead of something, we kidnap someone."

The hawk flashed a devilish smile. "That's just what I hoped you would say. I have the perfect person in mind. They say she lives around here…"

_With the girls, two hours later…_

Amy Rose plopped down in a seat at the 'Cinnamon Buns and More' court and pushed her bags beneath the white wired chair with the blue seat cushion. Blaze, Rouge, and Rikku plunked down in the three surrounding chairs.

"Now I know what they mean when they say 'shop till you drop,'" sighed Rikku, exhausted.

"Yeah," agreed the other three.

So far the girls had been to three clothes stores (including the first one they had went to) and one dress shop. Each store had taken up at least thirty minutes or more to decide on an outfit. All of the girls now had three outfits and one dress.

One of Amy's outfits was a dark blue tank top with white trimming. It had a low scoop and a matching flared jean skirt that came to just above her knee. To add to it, she had gotten a pair of white leggings to go underneath the skirt.

The last outfit was a magenta colored tank top with a red rose on it and a matching brown jacket. The tank top only came down to her upper stomach, so it revealed most of her stomach. To match she bought a regular pair of jeans faded with the color brown and a red belt.

At the dress shop, Amy had chosen a pink faded dress. The top portion consisted of a white shirt that wrapped around her neck and then disappeared in the V-neck of the actually pink dress. It had black strings that tied together in a bodice style in the V-neck of the pink dress. Instead of regular sleeves, it had pink translucent long sleeves that ended at her wrists. It continued from there in a maroon color until it reached her waist. The skirt part of it was separated by a white bow that tied in the back. Then, the ruffled skirt continued until it reached her knees. The skirt was a reddish pink color. The ends of the skirt faded into a light pink. It actually looked very attractive on her slim figure.

At the second store, Blaze had bought a long sleeved red shirt that flowed away at the sleeves. The sleeves had two long silts in them that went to the elbow. To match, she had bought a gold belt that hooked around her shirt. She had also gotten a pair of light blue jeans.

The third outfit was a dark purple T- shirt that raised so that most of her flat stomach was revealed. On the short ruffled sleeve were dark pink flames. To complete the look, Blaze had bought a pair of dark purple pants with the same dark pink flames lining the bottom.

At the dress shop, Blaze had gotten a light purple dress that seemed to flow with her every movement. The dress only wrapped beneath her shoulders with a dark pink lining. Around her waist was a dark pink bow that tied in the back. The dress had a large slit in the right side; it went all the way to her knee. Although the dress seemed to flow the sleeves followed ever curve and line in her arms to the exact proportion.

Rikku had traveled a different style. At the second shop, she had found a long sleeved, white ruffled shirt. The shirt stretched to fit every curve of the vixen and its sleeves ended in large bunched up ruffles that made her hands appear small. She had also gotten a small jean jacket that only went down a few centimeters past her shoulder. The jacket had come with a pair of basic blue jeans.

The other outfit was a red tube top that slimed around her waist. To match, she had gotten a black denim jacket and black cargo pants that bunched together with cords a little farther from her knee.

The dress she had chosen was a simple red cocktail dress. It wrapped fully around her shoulders, but revealed most of neck. It had a crinkle style to it, which made her figure appear slim. The dress had a slit that ran up to her knee for free movement.

At the second store, Rouge had chosen a flowing black shirt that didn't cover all of her stomach. It also had a very low scoop. To match, she had bought a black belt with a yellow star and a magenta mini skirt.

The third and final outfit consisted of dark purple tube top that revealed a lot of her stomach. To go with it, she had bought a pair of black cargo pants.

For her dress, Rouge had picked out a short dark blue tank with many complicated designs on the edges and a V-neck all the way to her chest. The skirt was in the same style and had two long slits that reached her knees the skirt didn't start until her waist, so that left plenty of her stomach revealed.

Rikku sighed as she was chosen unfairly to go get the food. Returning several minutes later with four plates of steaming hot cinnamon buns drizzled with icing, the vixen settled back in her chair.

The aroma from the food waved in front of the girl's noses, making them almost drool with hunger. The icing seamed to melt into the cinnamon treat and make it even more irresistible. Blaze neatly cut hers into halves as Rikku unsheathed her dagger from its black strap on her forearm.

"Here," said the lilac cat, pushing the untouched half to Rikku. "You can have half of mine."

"YEAH!!" Rikku cried in joy, clapping her hands together. "Did I mention I love that you're on a diet?" The vixen quickly grabbed her dagger in one hand, the other pushing the half towards her whole treat.

Rikku's daggers were nothing special, just a plan silver dagger with a golden handle and a slight bend in it. It was always sharpened to its full potential.

She took an antibacterial wet one and swiftly cleaned the dagger of any grim. The rest of the girls began to eat their food in silence. Blaze was using her fork, Rouge was holding hers with the translucent paper and Amy was just using her hands. With speed rivaling that of Sonic's, the fox cut her treat into quarters, not damaging one piece.

"Okay… That's kind of scary," Rouge mused, looking from the perfectly cut pieces to the golden vixen.

Rikku shrugged as she sheathed her dagger in its usual strap, pulling down her white sleeve over it and looking at the treat with hunger. "Don't try that at home; I'm a professional."

"Professional annoyance," muttered Blaze, while Rikku stuffed one of the steaming hot pieces in her mouth.

"You know, it's been a long while since we've had these together," observed the pink hedgehog, trying to steer the subject away from the fight. "It's kind of nice."

"I'll say," the female bat said, taking a bite of her treat.

"You know what's even weirder?" Blaze questioned, popping a bite size piece in her mouth. "It's the middle of February and yet the temperature's like it is in summer out there."

Rikku swallowed the half that Blaze had given her. "What do you think it means?"

Rouge shrugged. "Could mean that summer's coming early… or it could just be one of those fake heat waves."

Amy nodded. "You're probably right. Still… it is kind of strange. I hadn't noticed it until just now… With the party, Sonic, and Julie-Su and all…"

Blaze and Rikku nodded their heads in agreement.

Finishing their snacks, Rouge checked her phone to see the time. "It's two thirty… Aren't we supposed to be on the sixth floor at three?"

The golden vixen nodded, lifting her bags from their place and finding balance in the weight. "Yeah, we should head up there now if we want to make it. We'll go for accessories and shoes after we're done."

Grabbing her bags, Blaze cocked her head. "Sounds like a plan… So which way's the elevator?"

_One hour and thirty minutes later…_

"That was great!" Amy exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of her feet as the group exited the spas.

"It's been a long time since I was pampered like that," agreed Rouge, flipping her silky hair.

"Where were you pampered before this then?" Rikku questioned, flashing her a devilish grin.

Rouge's good mood faltered. "That's not important right now…"

Blaze raised one perfectly brushed eyebrow. "Oh really? Were you ever pampered?"

The bat tossed her hair once again. "That's none of your business."

Each girl recently had her hair and nails shined to perfection. Of course they each had their own little style thrown in.

Amy's elfin hair had been relieved of split ends and was trimmed to just below her waits. The hairdressers had then used a special shampoo to make it glisten in ripples down her back. Whenever her hair caught the sun now, it looked like it was glowing. Her bangs had been curled and lazily drawn to one side like a supermodel.

The hedgehog's nails had been primed and primped until they couldn't be primed or primped no more. They had shined the nails until you could see your reflection and gave them French tips. Amy had chose to have clear nail polish put on them.

Blaze's curly clumps of hair were now gorgeous locks of lavender. Like Amy's, they had cut off the spilt ends and curled her bangs. Blaze had insisted that they cut it to about shoulder length and let her bangs hang half way in her eye over to her right. The hairdressers had also used a special volume shampoo to give her locks some bounce.

As for her claws, the specialist had trimmed them to their fullest sharpened point. They had also shaped them to look more like feminine claws. For the nail polish, Blaze insisted that her regular claw color, black, was to be brought out more.

Rikku had the time of her life. The hairdressers had simply taken over on her. Her long golden spiky tufts of fur that lined her muzzle were brightened and trimmed to the appropriate length. All of her hair was colored a brighter golden to make her fur shine. There wasn't a huge difference between the two colors except the brightness and shine. They had also trimmed her hair so that she had two long locks of gold lining her face. The two locks reached down to her neck and them curled inward from there.

Rikku also had a party with her nails. The regular blue that she had on for the party was taken off. The people shined them and rounded out the tips. The vixen had chosen seaside lavender for her nails.

As for Rouge… she was transformed. Her long elfin like hair was cut around her neck and put in the somewhat same style as before. Two long locks of pure white embroidered her face. Like Rikku, they had insisted on coloring the hair a pure white. Now, the bat's hair shone and sparkled the more she tossed it.

Like the others, Rouge had gotten her nails decked out. Her slim fingernails were trimmed and given French tips, like Amy. For Rouge though, they had insisted on a deep magenta that surprisingly looked good.

"Where to next?" Amy questioned, flashing her cheerful smile at the group.

The crowds of people in the mall passed them without too much notice. The girls shifted from the crowd and settled themselves by the glass barrier lining the drop to the first floor. Amy settled her bags down and peered over the edge, watching the sunlight coming through the glass windows above play across the perfectly set tiles beneath them.

"What time is it?" Blaze questioned, leaning her back against the silver railing going across the top.

Rogue flipped out her cell phone. The light up screen wasn't needed to see because of the constant sunlight. "Around four thirty."

The golden vixen dropped her bags on the floor and punched her fist in the air. "Good, then we still have time to go to the accessories and shoes departments on the fifth floor."

The three girls nodded. Amy tore her gaze from the beautiful scene below and grabbed her silver bags. Rikku copied.

"To the elevator!" the vixen shouted, running in the direction of the gold sealed doors.

_Two hours later…_

"Uhahh… long night, huh?" Rikku sighed, shifting from one foot to the other outside the mall. Her three companions were in the same state as her, tried but happy. Inside the walls, the mall was still buzzing with late shoppers.

"Yep," said Rouge, giving a long yawn.

"After last night, I'm tried…" sighed Amy, slumping against one of the brick walls bordering he makeshift gardens.

"We should all head home," agreed Blaze, her weariness catching up with her.

Each girl now carried two new silver bags. One from the shoe department and one from the accessory department.

Amy had bought a pair of dark blue, high lift sandals with the toes covered and as strap wrapping around her ankle. The first outfit shoes were silver boots that went up to her knees and a purple headband with purple and silver bracelets. To go with her other outfit, the hedgehog found a set of brown, strap on sandals. For her dress, she had bought a pair of high-heeled white sandal strap ons. For accessories, Amy had of course found a dark blue headband and a pair of blue bracelets, similar to her old ones. For her dress, she had bought a white tied headband with a pink heart on the side.

For Blaze, she got a pair of gold strap-ons and gold bracelets for her second outfit. Her first outfit had all of the accessories she needed, so she only bought a pair of black and red sneakers. For the third, the cat found a set of white sneaker with flames around the edges and dark purple bracelets. As for the dress, Blaze had decide on a simple dark pink jewel for her forehead and a simple dark pink jeweled necklace. To match, the female had found light pink strap-ons.

Rikku also found what she needed. For her first outfit she had found a pair of brown sandals with gold sequins on them, along with gold and brown tail clasps. The second got a pair of dark blue and white sneakers and blue tails ribbons. To match the third one, she had bought black and red tail ribbons and black platform sandals. The dress had received a pair of dark red fancy tail clasps and red fancy sandals. For jewelry Rikku had charge a dark blue jeweled choker and blue teardrop earrings.

Rouge had also been successful. She had found cream-colored boots with red cuffs to match her chosen battle suit. The second outfit had received black, knee high, lace up boots and magenta bangles. The bat had also scouted out a pair of black high-heeled sandals. As for the dress, the female had found a pair of deep ocean green sandals with the same designs on them and matching gold bangles.

"I've gotta be getting home, too," the bat sighed, extending her wings. With a sly smile she added, "You never know when that echidna will be sleeping on duty." Not saying another word, Rouge lifted herself into the air and disappeared into the almost blackened sky.

"Hasty leave, don't you think?" Blaze mused, staring at the appearing stars.

Rikku flipped both of her hands up, palms facing skyward. Shaking her head, she said, "She's famous for that."

Blaze shook her head and returned her gaze to her friends. "Truer words were never said."

The golden vixen sighed. Shifting her bags up on her arms again, she said, "I'm gonna head home, you two coming?"

The female cat nodded her head. "I'm wiped out from today and yesterday…"

"I think I'll call the hospital and find out how Julie is before I leave," Amy concluded, thinking it over. "They close to check up calls and visitors at seven so…"

"By the time we get home it'll probably be around seven," finished Blaze. "That's actually a good idea."

"But what phone will you use?" the vixen questioned, tossing a strand of her hair away from her eyes.

Amy gestured to the space behind her, where a pay phone was located. "I'll use the pay phone. I remember the number and everything, there's no need to worry."

"You sure?" Blaze asked, concerned for her friend's safety.

"Positive."

Rikku shook her head. "Well… at least let us carry your bags back to the apartment. It'll be a challenge to drag them all the way back and dial the pay phone with them."

"You girls sure? They're heavy," the female pointed out, lifting on of the bags and them dropping it again.

Blaze nodded. "We're sure. Rikku could use the exercise after that cinnamon bun and a half she had."

The fox fake pouted as Amy and Blaze let out a chuckle.

"Well… if you're sure…. Here you go," the female shifted her silver bags to Rikku and Blaze. Rikku was carrying the right arms bags and Blaze the left. "Thanks."

"No problem," Rikku assured, heading down the path with Blaze. "Just make sure you get home in one piece."

Amy cupped her hand to her mouth, waving with the other. "I will!"

"See ya!" said the fox and cat in unison.

Amy watched for a moment as the two retreating forms walked down the paved sidewalk. The streetlights played off of their fur ever few seconds. Soon, the two turned around a corner and disappeared in the sudden fog.

"That's weird," Amy concluded, looking at the fog around her. "It just came on all of a sudden. I don't think that they were calling for it."

Deciding not to worry about it, the hedgehog found her way to the pay phone and dialed the number. After a few minutes, Amy hung up the phone, satisfied that Julie had woken up during the day and was fine. She noticed with a jump that the fog had increasingly become heavier in such a short amount of time. The hedgehog shivered, wrapping her arms around her body to keep her warm.

Without a second thought about the fog, Amy started off in the direction of the apartment buildings. An eerie silence suddenly befell her. The fog was hiding her set path and seemed to absorb all of the sound. No car noises, chatting on cell phones, or any sound for that matter pierced the fog. Amy's breath appeared in front of her as puffs of clouds.

Abruptly, the humming of two air boards reached her ears. She perked her ears as the sound seemed to echo of the fog. Someone had to ride the air board for it to make that sound.

Her heart rate accelerated with thoughts of Julie almost dieing. Could these be the same people that shot her? Amy didn't really want to wait to find out.

With speed that Amy had trained all of her life, the female burst forward. The fog seemed to follow her speed no matter what she did. Her breath came a short gulps as the condensed in the air to form tiny clouds. Her legs shot out beneath her in strides that Amy had trained at.

Behind her she could hear the two air boards and their riders gaining speed. The kept up with her even when she tried to zigzag away or turn a corner… not that she knew if a corner was there, she just headed left or right. Amy had felt that by now the fog would have hidden their view of her, but it didn't.

Amy no longer knew if she was on the sidewalk or in the middle of the street, she just kept running. The riders were gaining on her.

Without warning, the female felt her foot hit something hard. Her body tipped forward and she came crashing to the ground. Her hands and knees scrapped against the ground as she struggled to get up.

The female hedgehog felt that something was different now. She perked her ears. No sound surrounded her again. All was silent. The sounds of air boards were no longer echoing off the fog.

Amy gulped for her breath as she lay flat on whatever surface that she fell on. Wiping her hair out of her face, the female managed to stand up.

Did she imagine the whole thing? Was her fear that great of what happened to her echidna companion? No. She was sure she heard the sound. Did she finally lose them? It was highly unlikely.

Suddenly, Amy heard two figures walk across the ground. The shoes hitting the tiny stones and leaves that had found their way there. The female hedgehog didn't know what direction the sound was coming from. The fog made it impossible to see.

All of a sudden, the pink beauty felt two strong hands grip her shoulders and throw her forward. Amy crashed into the gravel yet again, scrapping her arms, knees, and face. The cold hand of fear gripped her heart and turned her senses to ice. Before anything else could happen, the female felt her eyelids grow heavy all of a sudden.

Amy coughed out to gas that was filling her body. _Knock out gas! _her mind told her. The gas was invisible in the fog, but she knew it was there. Darkness clouded her mind as it passed and came again. Amy knew that once it came again, it would stay.

The hedgehog heard two voices that seemed to be off in the distance. They were really right in front of her, but the gas was messing with her brain. She recognized one voice as a male and one as a female.

Without warning, Amy's world went black.

**Rikku: REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! I know that they are more than seven people actually reading this! Click that little blue button down there will ya? It takes thirty seconds to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**The author is asleep due to the length of this chapter and will not be updating for a while. **

**Things to do while waiting:**

**1: Udate your own stories.**

**2: If you haven't already read 'Angelz in Disguise' and review. I know that the first chapter sucks, but keep going and it gets better.**

**3: REVIEW THI CHAPTER!!!!!!!!**

**FIVE CHAPTERS LEFT!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Matchmaker**

**A/N: I'm baaaccckkkk!!!!!!! With a reasonable chapter lenght too!**

**Rikku: Wahwho! You guys lisened to me and reviewed!! Now let's see if you can keep it up! The hardest challenge yet!**

**Author: Without further ado, On with the story!!!!!!**

_With Julie-Su…_

Sunlight streamed into the white-coated room and onto the seemingly small figure lying on the bed. Julie was covered from her chest up in white sheets. The room gave off a smell of iodine and other medicines the echidna couldn't recognize. Her pale figure was wrapped in on the hospital gowns. Her once vibrant hot pink and purple hair lay across the pillow in pale clumps.

The female's amethyst eyes flickered open. She didn't move an inch. Her eyes darted towards the window. The chirping birds shattered across the freshly dewed leaves gave her a sense of peace as she tried to right her memory. Her eyes displayed a look of longing and confusion. What happened? Was she okay? How long had she been here? She remembered waking up once and something else… Her stomach gave a startling growl that brought her crashing back down.

Suddenly, the white doors opened and a nurse dressed in a bright blue outfit came in. The outfit glowed compared to all of the white and Julie had to look away because her eyes hadn't adjusted to the sunlight yet, let alone the blue color.

"I brought you some breakfast," said the nurse in a gentle voice, placing a metal tray on the echidna's nightstand.

When the echidna didn't respond, Julie could feel the nurse sink onto the edge of her bed and take her hand. Jules averted her gaze and continued to stare out the window.

"Beautiful isn't it?" said the nurse in the same gentle tone.

Julie just nodded.

"I bet you have a lot of questions," the nurse continued, "… I'm Tammy, by the way. Aren't you Julie-Su?"

At this Julie turned so she could see the nurse clearly now. Tammy was middle aged, but had young sounding voice despite that. She was a white ferret with brown hair scooped in a ponytail and thrown over her left shoulder. Her hair had many gray threads that didn't seem to bother her at all. The ferret's face had many wrinkles etched in. Tammy's hand felt small and fragile, like it could break at any moment.

"I prefer Julie or Jules if you don't mind." The echidna was surprised at how dry her voice was. Her lips felt chipped and also dry, just like her throat. She coughed once to see if that would make any difference… it didn't.

Tammy gave a small smile and a little nod. "Do you want to ask any questions? That's what I'm here for, you know." The ferret picked up a cup of orange juice off of the tray and handed it to Julie. The female echidna took it with gratitude, feeling it refresh her throat and lips.

"How long have I been here?" questioned Julie in between sips.

Tammy lifted a clipboard off the side of the bed and looked at it. "You arrived here two nights and one day ago. Yesterday was your first full day, but you slept through most of that."

Julie bit the bottom part of her lip. She had slept for one whole day! Usually she was up before the crack of dawn. "What's wrong with me?" the echidna asked.

Again the ferret looked at the clipboard, flipping the page over. "You just have some broken ribs, that's all. The doctor fixed it by putting on a brace around her rib cage and a few stitches, nothing major. Both of them should be off in a week, then you can go home."

Julie tried to nod, but a throbbing pain hit her head. She gripped her head with one hand while the nurse quickly took the orange juice and tried to calm Julie down. "The doctor said this might happen," Tammy muttered to herself.

Julie-Su relaxed against the fluffed pillows and the throbbing ended. "Why did that happen?" she whispered in a weak voice.

Tammy put a cold cloth on top of Julie's forehead and patted her hand in reassurance. "It's just a side effect of the blood loss. It should stop in about a day." The ferret took the cool cloth from Julie's forehead and dipped it in a jug of water sitting on the floor. She wrung out the excess water and placed on the female's head again. "It would probably help if you ate something," the white female sighed, taking the tray off the nightstand and plopping it in the echidna's lap.

For the first time, Julie got a whiff of pancakes and eggs. Three regular sized pancakes sat on the middle plate, piled high with syrup, butter, and strawberries. In the right hand corner, a bowl of steaming oatmeal was laid along with a side of omelets stationed next to the pancakes. The half full glass of orange was placed in the left hand corner with a set of silverware below it.

Tammy smiled as Julie started to devour the food. The ferret pulled her ponytail tight and began to leave the room. "Oh!" she said suddenly, turning to face the echidna. "If you need anything just press that red button on the side of your bed. See it?"

The pink and purple echidna looked to her right and found a white remote with two buttons. One said 'Help' and the other one said 'TV'. Julie gave a nod that showed that she had found it.

Tammy smiled and began to leave the room, stopping midway yet again. "By the way, if you feel up to it, there's someone here to see you."

Julie-Su paused, silverware with loaded pancake in hand. "Who?"

Again, the middle-aged ferret smiled. "He's says his name's Knuckles. He was constantly calling every hour yesterday to see how you were…. You must really have someone who cares…"

Julie felt herself blush a deep red that was fortunately hidden by her scattered bangs. "Where is he?" she managed to mumble, not wanting to look directly at Tammy for fear of her seeing the blush.

The white ferret ran a hand through her brown locks. "He's in the waiting room, arrived first thing this morning. Should I send him in?"

The echidna fought with herself on whether or not her crush should see her like this. He had probably visited her yesterday and already knew how she looked. Julie had never felt so… weak. "Yeah… send him in…"

_With Rouge…_

"Now where is it?" Rouge demanded to no one, scanning the rooftop while she was in the air. The bat circled down and landed with grace on the roof.

This was the place where she had seen Shadow yesterday… and the place where she lost her one of a kind diamond. Did somebody already find it? Did someone take it back to the store and now she would have to steal it all over again?

Rouge put her hands on her hips and scanned the area surrounding her. The bat was wearing her brand new red, black, and cream battle suit today. Her original make up had been washed off and in its place was black mascara and red eye shadow. She had also dug out some red lipstick for her bottom lip.

"I know a six pound diamond can not just get up and walk away." Rouge began to walk around the area, searching everywhere in sight. The sound of her heels clicking against the ground seemed to echo around her.

"Looking for this?"

The thief spun around to see Shadow, his arms crossed and in one hand holding her diamond. Rouge was shocked and angry at first, but regained her structure, giving him a death glare. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's not nice to steal a lady's gems?"

Shadow merely shook his head and tossed the diamond to her. It landed a few feet away and rolled to a stop next to her boots. With that, the melancholy figure turned from her and walked away, without saying a word.

The female was struck speechless for a while. Suddenly, something in her mind snapped. Without thinking, Rouge grabbed the diamond off the floor and dashed in front of Shadow, blocking his way to freedom.

The black and red hedgehog raised one eyebrow at her.

This only infuriated Rouge more. "Shadow! We can't keep doing this! Acting like we're strangers with one another, it's just not right! Do I have to remind you for the second time that we use to be teammates?!"

Shadow took a step back, slightly blown away by the bat's outburst. Regaining his attitude, the hedgehog shot her a glare. "So what ware you suggesting we do?"

"I'M SUGGESTING THAT YOU TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!!!!! YOU KNOW? TRUST EACH OTHER?"

Shadow gave a low growl and turned his back to her. "I learned not to trust anybody a long time ago…"

"You're still hung up over that G.U.N incident?" Rouge snapped. "Shadow… You need to get over it! Maria would have wanted you to-."

"DON'T YOU DARE MENTION HER!!!" Shadow roared, turning to face the unflinching bat. "YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED!"

"I know enough! I know that Maria sacrificed herself to save you… and you repay her by not trusting a soul on this earth!"

The hedgehog let out a low growl and raised his hand. He wanted so badly to smack to the bat right there. She had no idea what she was talking about, let alone what happened. "_You know she speaks the truth," _a little voice chanted inside his head.

Shadow was secretly amazed at the female's courage. Rouge stood her ground and met his piercing gaze head on, without flinching. She clutched the diamond with both hands wrapped around it. Her eyes did not betray a hint of emotion except determination, while Shadow showed anger in his gaze. The turquoise color in her eyes seemed to burn with fire… the color reminded him of Maria… Right then it hit him. Rouge was trying to make him see the truth, not sugar coated lies, but the harsh truth. That was the big difference between Rouge and Maria. Maria tried to have a positive look on the truth and every thing else. She tried to make everyone happy. Rouge on the other hand, knows that you can't hide from what's real. You have to except that and she does. She may seem harsh, but the truth is harsh. The truth was that Shadow didn't trust anyone. (A/N: I know. Confusing, but just roll with it.)

Finally, the black and red male lowered his arm and turned his back to her once again. He crossed his arms and stared out at the dawn sky. "You wouldn't understand…"

Rouge smirked, knowing that she had gotten through him. "Try me," she responded, raising an eyebrow and placing her hands on her hips.

Shadow couldn't help but let a small smile cross his lips. Rouge was stubborn, he should have known that by now. Somehow, she always managed to get her way… one way or another. Maybe that's what made her so attractive. If she didn't want you, you didn't get her. If she wanted you, she got you no matter how you felt about her. "It's a long story…" he said with a small chuckle.

The female bat waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. "I've got time."

The male turned to face her again. "Fine. I'll tell you."

_With Blaze…_

A lilac cat walked confidently along the rows of shops on the sidewalk. Everything was decorated in some color of red, white, or pink. Cut out hearts with sequins and laces lined each shelf and stand. All of the windows displayed chocolates, roses, cards, and many festive outfits.

The female cat had also dawned on one of her new outfits. She wore the red tank top with the black netting over it and matching blue faded jeans.

Blaze felt her heart twist into a knot, making her chest ache. Amy would surely find someone to spend Valentine's Day with, Julie would be in the hospital, poor thing, and it was obvious that Rikku was going to get Tails… or the other way around. Blaze was left alone or with the rejects.

Why did Amy always get the top of the pick? What did she have that Blaze didn't? The hedgehog was beautiful, but wasn't Blaze also pretty.

Amy always seemed to smile… maybe that was it. While Amy was smiling, Blaze was usually hunched over, trying to seem invisible. Her eyes were always to the floor and her lips were set in a straight line. Sure she did dress sexy, but no one wants to be around someone who's melancholy.

Silver and Sonic were both basically wrapped around Amy's finger. They just didn't know it. She still hadn't made her pick, but Blaze would be left with the reject.

Wait. Her black and red sneakers stopped clicking along the pavement. Was she jealous of Amy? Her friend? No, Blaze shook her head to clear her mind and continued walking. She wasn't jealous. What was there to be jealous of? Amy was a talented friend… not someone out to steal her soon-to-be boyfriend. She didn't wish anything harmful on the hedgehog… didn't she?

Turmoil crashed around in her mind as Blaze allowed her feet to direct her. Her feet took her to the beach pier.

The ocean breeze waved its way through her hair, the salty air tainting her lips. A few people were walking down the pier, mostly couples. They held hands, talked, laughed, hugged, and kissed until Blaze thought she would be sick. Her heart twisted tighter as the love around her practically choked her. She didn't have anyone to share it with…

Suddenly, Blaze found herself sitting on the same bench she and Silver had sat on two days ago. She sighed and cried at the memory. The cat had been nervous and shy, while Silver had tried to keep it as casual as always. It seemed like every time they got together, the universe went out of its way to keep them apart. Her eyes once again dropped to the floor.

"BLAZE!!!!!!!!" cried a familiar voice.

The female cat perked her ears as she heard her name being called. She looked ahead to see none other than Rikku rushing towards her.

The fox was a mess. Tears were streaming down her face and staining her cheeks. Her clothes were pretty good, a little wrinkled but still manageable. She decided to wear her black jacket with the red tube top and black knee length cargo pants. Her black platform sandals, red and black daggers stuck in her black attached belt, and red tails ribbons pulled it together nicely. Her hair was in its usual style.

"Blaze…" huffed Rikku leaning on her knees and coming to a halt in front of the cat.

Blaze stood up and shook the vixen lightly by the shoulders. "You okay?"

Rikku shook her head and for the first time, Blaze noticed that her eyes displayed a look of distress.

_Somewhere three thousand feet above ground, with Amy…_

The hedgehog's jade green eyes flickered for a moment. Her knees, hands, arms, and legs stung with pain as her head throbbed with it. Her body ached all over. A small moan escaped her lips.

Amy could feel that she was laying face down on cold metal. She didn't know how long she had been there or even what happened. Slowly, her memory returned to her and the female forced her eyes open. "Sonic… Tails… ransom…" Rikku gulped down fresh air as she tried to regain her breath.

"What ransom?" Blaze questioned, looking Rikku directly in the I. _Please not let it be…_

Rikku gulped once more and then answered. "Amy's been kidnapped."

Pitch-blackness surrounded her.

Amy's heart tightened in fear. Where was she? Did she really have her eyes opened? She blinked twice to confirm that blackness was all she saw. Was she blind? That thought alone almost made her faint.

The pink beauty waved her hand in front of her face to see if she was just in a dark room. Amy couldn't see it. The fear returned, stronger than ever.

_Have I really gone blind? Where is a hero when you need one?! Maybe if I find out where I am if could help. Wait… Who were the two figures? One was male and the other was female, I know that much. They could ride air boards… _

Her head throbbed in protest from her straining her thoughts. Amy felt the floor with her hands and managed to get in a sitting position without causing too much pain. "Damn…" Amy muttered through gritted teeth as a blast of pain shot up her back.

When it ceased, the hedgehog felt around the floor with her hands. It was definitely man made steel, she could figure that out. But… something was off. There seemed to be a thin layer of something over it. _Must be the way it's made now, _she thought, not giving it much thought. Amy slumped to her knees and crawled around, patting the floor until her hand hit a bar. She traced it with her fingers, finding that more went all the way around.

She was in a cage.

The female stood up to examine her prison. The bars seemed to stretch up to the ceiling and circled the small area. Amy could find no weak point.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she slid against the bars and back into a sitting position. Amy had been the strong one for a while. With Rikku, Julie-Su, and Blaze by her side she felt invincible. Now, with Rikku and Blaze who knows where, Julie in the hospital and her here, the hedgehog felt weak and defeated. She had thought that she was done playing the role of damsel in distress.

Crying silently to herself, Amy whispered, "If anyone can hear me, please help."

_With Jet and Wave…_

"Jet!" Wave whispered in an angry tone, "You never told me that you were working for someone!"

The two companions were standing in the entrance hall to the mysterious blue jay. Two black marble staircases lined the two walls. Black and white tiles and walls seemed to enclose the area. A simple black door stood in front of them. They were told to wait here until further notice. Both had their boards tucked underneath their arms. Wave was angry beyond belief, while Jet was calm and cool. Security cameras surrounded the two so the spoke in hushed whispers.

"Just let it go okay? I'll tell you all about it as soon as we get out of here," Jet whispered back, his eyes scanning the area.

"But!—." Wave started, but decided to drop the matter as the black doors swung open.

A tall, grandly dressed blue jay strutted out. A long red robe embroidered with silver moons and stars was wrapped around him. His blue feathers were plastered down to the top of his head. His eyes were a piercing yellow from behind his glasses perched on his beak. Wave sensed something weird about him, but just couldn't place her finger on it. "Ah, Mr. Hawk. Welcome!" His eyes darted to stare at Wave, who gaze him a challenging glare. "You must be Wave, I presume?"

Wave simply nodded.

The jay turned his attention back to Jet. "Thank you for completing the acquired task. You are, how you say free of your alliance with me."

Wave stayed silent as she glanced from one male to the other. She seemed to sense that there was deep hatred running through the room.

Jet was trying hard to bottle his temper. He didn't want to explode in front of Wave. "What do you plan to do with her?" The hawk would never admit it, but he thought that Amy had grown to become very sexy.

The blue jay looked surprised by the question. Fingering his glasses, he said, "We will use her as bait for Sonic. If he does not show, you're alliance with me will be brought back."

"Where is she?" the swallow questioned. She couldn't stand to be left out of an important conversation.

Jet shot her a glance and mouthed 'Be quiet!' The jay however answered her question. "She's in the back room. We've set up that room with holographic darkness along the walls, floor, and ceiling. She will think that she had gone blind. You couldn't see your own hand waving in front of your face in there."

"Why keep her in a dark room?" the female continued, despite the glares shot by Jet.

"We want Sonic to come to us. He will not be able to see or hear the girl inside the room because of the darkness, therefore, he will search every room. When he comes across the one we want, he will stumble into our trap."

"What will you do with her if Sonic doesn't come?" Jet asked, jumping back into the conversation.

The jay looked at him for a moment. "We will kill her."

"WHAT?" Wave yelled, running forward. "THAT'S BARBARIC!!!!! YOU CAN'T JUST KILL AN INNOCENT GIRL!!"

Jet suddenly grabbed her arm, quieting her. The male turned to the other male. "We'll leave now."

Dragging Wave along, they both left by the white doors. The fresh air exploded into them. The blue sky and fluffy cloud tumbled away from them. The wood deck creaked beneath their feet. The blue jay's office was on an airship so they had to stay on here until he decided to land. Once outside and Jet let go of her arm, Wave exploded. "How could you just let him do that?"

Jet shook his head. "Sonic is a hero; he'll show. Don't worry, Wave. And you say I worry to much."

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS!?!?!?!" Wave protested. "THEY'RE GONNA KILL SOMEBODY AND YOU'RE JUST--!!!!!!!!!"

Jet silenced her with his hand across her beak. "What was I supposed to do, Wave?! That guy killed Storm and if I didn't do what he wanted, he would've killed you too!" He let his hand fall from her mouth and looked at the ground, avoiding her gaze.

The swallow was left speechless. Did Jet… Care for her? Was Storm really dead then? She had always lived with some hope that he had survived, but now… Wave turned her back on Jet, crossed her arms, and let the tears that had been waiting to cross fall.

_Inside the airship, with the blue jay…_

"They fell for it!" cackled the jay in a familiar voice. His English accent was faltering. "Finally, I have a full proof plot on getting rid of Sonic for good!"

The bird stepped back into his office. No one besides the jay seemed to be in the ship. A simple red rug hid the wooden floors. The only piece of furniture was a good-sized wooden desk with a computer on it.

The jay flung his robe to the floor and unzipped the zipper running down his back. The costume fell to the floor, useless.

Out of it stepped a very fat, almost egg shaped, man with a huge orange mustache. He wore a red suit with black tights and small blue goggles over his eyes. He was bald… unless hairy mustaches counted.

"Run to save your precious girlfriend, Sonic. She'll die no matter what you do," he said evilly.

**A/N: Dun, dun, DUN!!!! Cliffies, cliffies, cliffies! I know that this chapter was kind of boring, but that means that the next chapter will be action packed! **

**Rikku: Review!!!!!!! **

**Author: Next Chapter: ACTION!!! ANSWERS!!! (Sorry, no KnuxXJulie-Su in the next one... if would make it too long...**

**Rikku: Did I mention? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Matchmaker**

**A/N: Quick update... Anyways, there's not really that much action in this chapter. I was going to add some, but it was turning out to be so long, that I thought I'd save some of it for the next chapter.**

**Rikku: Okay... How can I say this gently? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! DO YOU HEAR ME??? REVIEW!!!!!!!!! OR ELSE I WILL HURT YOU!!!!**

**Author: (I won't let her hurt any of you, don't worry.) Anyways, I re-read all of the chapters and I never realized how much I HATE this piece. I lost my fancy use fo words and the calm feeling that I had in the first few chapters. They were so well thought out and then I had to got and do this... I'm a bad author... It doesn't really contain any matchmaking, (until the last two chapter, hint hint) and it follows no real story line. When I write, I don't plan things out, they just hit me. BAM! let's make Julie-Su get shot or WHAM!!! let's add Jet and Wave. I'm trying to think of a better title and/or summary but my mind is drawing up a blank...**

**Rikku: REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Author: Before she starts ratining on how the new raccoon is gonna steal Tails from her, On with the story!**

**Dedication: ChiakitheHedgehogKoniochi**

_With Knuckles…_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WAS KIDNAPPED?!" yelled Knuckles into the other end of his dark red cell phone.

Tails, who was on the other end, winced at the anger in his companion's voice. "That's what the note we got said. Rikku checked Amy's apartment and it looked like she hadn't returned yet," he explained calmly.

Julie-Su, who was laying five feet away from Knuckles, bolted in an upright position. No pain coursed through her body, or if it did she didn't feel it. "Knuckles? Who was kidnapped?" Her mind raced with thoughts and concerns.

Today, Knuckles wore a dark green tank top with baggy light brown cargo pants. His dreadlocks were wrapped with dark green and brown vanes. The echidna still wore the same shoes.

The two had been having a nice chat until Tails had called. Knuckles had immediately lost his temper and Julie still had no idea what was going on. The male currently had his back to the female as he paced back and forth.

Little did Julie know the real reason that Knuckles came. A certain golden vixen had decided to give Knuckles a little push in the right direction…

Knuckles pushed back some of his dreadlocks and gripped his forehead in confusion. "So… have you found out where they have taken Amy?"

"AMY!?" screamed Julie, bolting from her bed and grabbing the phone from his hand. "TAILS, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Knuckles made a grab for the phone but the pink echidna pivoted on her heels and kept it out of his reach. "You aren't supposed to be out of bed!" he growled.

"People aren't supposed to use violence to solve their problems, but we do!" she replied with a roll of her eyes.

While the two were playing capture the phone, the fox drew a deep breath. He knew that this Julie he was talking to and when she set her mind to one task, anything that stood in her way would be sorry. Over the years, the female had established a motherly/friend bond with the pink beauty. No matter what the cost, Julie would either join them on the mission, or follow on her own account.

"Listen." He repeated calmly the whole story, adding in that he, Rikku, Silver, Blaze, and Sonic were going to find her. The fox had finally found a lock on some unknown air ship, which they guessed was the one Amy was on. He knew what would come out of the female's mouth next.

"I'm coming too."

"WHAT?!" Knuckles screamed in shock, finally claiming his phone from Julie. "TAILS? ARE YOU REALLY GONNA LET HER COME?"

Tails sighed and tried to say something when he heard Julie yell at Knuckles.

"OF COURSE I'M COMING! I'M GONNA GET THESE STUPID DOCTORS TO GET THIS STUPID BRACE OFF AND THEN I'M GONNA GO OUT THERE AND BEAT WHOEVER TOOK HER TO A PULP!" She gripped the side of her bed in anger and leaned over it to face Knuckles.

"You can't be serious!" Knuckles snapped back, dropping the phone and leaning over his left side of the bed. "Your back hasn't healed yet! If you go out there, you're the one who's going to be beaten to a pulp!"

"Yeah right!" Julie countered. "I could beat anyone in this whole place in fighting combat! And besides…" The echidna smirked and crossed her arms. "Either you let me come on this mission with you guys or I go on me own."

"But!—That's— You can't!" Knuckles fumbled over the words. "The doctors will never let you!"

Just then, Tammy burst into the room; the argument had probably alerted her. Seeing Julie out of bed, she let out something between a cry and a scolding. The ferret went over to the female and tried to usher her back into bed, saying something about the pain being unbearable. Knuckles gave her a little smirk before dashing out of the room. The female growled at the place where he used to be.

With Knuckles gone, Julie whirled around on her heels and glared at Tammy. She refused to relax or lay still. "I want it off!" she said in a commanding voice.

Tammy gazed at her with shock and shook her head. "Honey, that brace hasn't even been on for two days. If we take it off, the ribs might heal improperly. Besides, standing up like this must be really painful."

This time, Julie shook her head. "I'm fine. I don't fell any pain. My ribs have healed."

The white female gazed at her in astonishment. "Sweetie, just this morning you could barely nod your head. You expect me to believe that in four hours, you're healed? Why do you want it off anyways?"

"My friend is in danger. She needs me right now. She could be hurt… or worse and I need to be there with her."

Tammy blinked. "Is she at another hospital dear?"

Julie let out a groan. "NOOOO! She's been kidnapped and I need to help rescue her! There are others that will help, so I won't be alone. I will be fine."

The old ferret looked out the window at the little birds chirping on the branches. The dew had dried leaving the leaves with a shiny texture. Turning back to Julie, she said, "I've decided."

_With Rikku…_

The golden vixen tightened a bolt on one out of four of the tiny airplanes. They had no roof and were all painted different colors. The seats were made for two people and a tall shield of glass came from the front to the middle. Two handle bars with brown leather wrapped around them. The airplanes were shape in a weird way, with white all around it and designs of that color wrapping around it. The front and back were pointed with a layer of gold shielding them and helping them cut through the air.

Rikku wiped a layer of sweat from her forehead and removed her thick brown gloves. She tossed them on a green couch and grabbed her short, fingerless, black ones. She looked around the workshop as she pulled them on.

Blaze was sitting close to the back on a brown armchair with her head in her hands. She kept looking up every few seconds and gazed at the floor, then shook her head and resumed her regular position. Silver was set next to her as he rubbed her back and told her that everything was all right.

The vixen flashed a grin. Looks like she would have to put Blaze and Silver together instead. Strange… she didn't even do anything yet and they just seemed to be doing fine on their own. But that doesn't mean that she couldn't give them a little push in the right direction. They were sooooo cute!

Silver was wearing a light azure, short-sleeved, hoodie and gray pants. He wore his psychic gloves and boots to help boost his powers. His quills were pulled together with a loose sapphire ponytail.

Sonic kept pacing back and forth in the room. He wrung his hands together and kept asking if the planes were finished every two seconds. After the first ten minutes, Rikku threatened to knock him out if he asked again.

Like the others, Sonic was in his casual clothes. He wore a wrinkled white T-shirt and a red shirt over it. The red shirt was left unbuttoned and it came down to around his hips. He stuffed his hands into his blue jeans and continued pacing. His white and red shoes seemed to echo in the silence.

Sonic was beyond worried. Anyone with eyes could see that. He kept glancing at the clock and mumbling something about how it was his fault. Really, Rikku and Blaze felt responsible. If they had stayed with her, they might not be in this mess.

The female fox pulled her short black jacket tighter around her. Her heart was racing with worry. What if they had done something bad to Amy? What if it was a trap? Who exactly were they dealing with? If Shadow is back, does that Eggman is too?

"Knock, knock."

The group whirled around and looked to the garage door. The gray door was rolled up to reveal a stream of sunlight hitting Knuckles the echidna as he leaned against the frame, his hands in his pockets.

Sonic grinned for the first time in two hours. "Hey, man."

Knuckles gave a quick nod to all of them and stepped inside. "So what's the story?"

"I thought I told you that over the phone!" echoed a voice. Tails rolled out from beneath a blue airplane, wrench in hand. His hair was messed up and clumped together with oil. His black jacket was wrinkled and bunched together. The white T-shirt he wore was now covered in oil along with half of his tan pants..

With a sigh, the male fox flipped his black and yellow goggles onto his forehead and wiped his wrench on a yellow cloth.

Knuckles grinned and scratched the back of his neck. "Well… you did, but with Jules yelling at me like that, I couldn't concentrate."

"Did you two get into a fight?" asked Rikku, grabbing her black goggles with red lenses from the metal desk and slipping them on her forehead.

The male kicked the ground with the sole of his shoe, his hands still in his pockets. "Kind of."

"What do mean kind of?"

The heroes and heroines whirled around to see none other than Julie-Su standing at the garage entrance. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she had a triumphant smirk placed on her muzzle. The echidna was no longer wearing the white hospital dress. Instead she sported a more modern feature of her old outfit. She dawned a sea green tank top with black sleeves that went from her wrists to her elbow. They were tightly secured so that they did not flow along her arm. To match, she had decided on a pair blue jeans that hugged her every curve and a gold belt. The female was also wearing a pair of blue sneakers and her hair in the downward fashion. Her pale pink hair had some color returning to its dreadlocks and her purple ends were redone.

"Jules!" cheered Blaze and Rikku, the fox punching her hand in the air. Blaze leaped from her seat and joined to other two at the entrance.

"Wha-? How did? What about the-?" Knuckles stammered.

"I thought you were in the hospital," Tails pointed out, examining his wrench for signs of oil and then throwing it in his set out, red toolbox. He closed the lid with a snap and hauled it onto his workbench.

"I was…" Julie said slyly. "But they released me. They said that my back was fully healed. I don't even know how it happened; they were as baffled as I was. So here I am." She waved her hands around the area as warm sunlight glowed around her figure.

"So, you'll be able to help save Amy?" Rikku asked bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Yep."

"WAHWHO!!!" the golden vixen screamed in joy, pumping her fist into the air and bringing it down. "Team Fina is almost complete!" She extended her hand to Julie, who gave her a high-five and then to Blaze, who did the same.

Sonic looked onto the scene from a far with Tails, Knuckles, and Silver at his side. He felt a sharp pang sting at his heart as he thought of Amy and how she would always be the first to high-five Rikku. He thought of how the four would pile their right hands together and then throw them up in the while leaping into the air. How they always had the same positons while fighting. They really were invincible when they were together.

"Are the planes ready?" questioned Silver, snapping Sonic out of his thoughts.

Tails gave a thumbs-up sign and slid his goggles over his eyes. "Yep. They'll seat two a plane."

"We're bringing Amy back so one of us will have to fly alone," Silver observed, counting the number of people and planes.

"I'll ride alone," Sonic volunteered.

Rikku overheard the conversation with her finely tuned ears. A sly smile played across her lips. Turning to her female companions, she said, "Julie you should ride with Knuckles. Blaze, go with Silver."

"Wha?" said both girls, blushing as they realized that they would both be riding with their crushes.

Rikku rolled her eyes and sighed. "You two obviously have crushes on those guys. I can handle riding with Tails; now get out there and flirt!" she said in a hushed whisper so the guys couldn't hear her.

Blaze turned a deep red and began playing with a strand of her purple locks. Julie's blush deepened and she stared at the ground, shuffling the ground with one foot. Both were silent and unmoving.

Rikku did another sigh and rolled her eyes. These girls obviously weren't educated in Romance 101. This was her first push she had given them in love. _I wonder if there's a school for this type of thing. They could call it 'Matchmaker School: Where the Best Cupids-To-Be Go!' People can create a mechanical pump but they can't have a school on romance? Man, are they slow or what? _

Julie and Blaze kept glancing at the fox with nervousness. Rikku was too lost in her thoughts to notice.

"Okay," Tails said, snapping Rikku out of her thoughts. "Julie, you can ride with Knuckles. Silver, you can take Blaze. That okay with everyone?"

"I was going to say that," thought Rikku, blowing a stream of air out of her mouth so that a stray lock of fur was back in place.

The lilac cat and echidna didn't seem to mind and their nervousness was somewhat gone. Blaze nodded her head to say that they were fine with it.

While the males mounted the planes, Rikku turned to the girls. "You two have to get out there. Flirt or do whatever. Just make your crush noticeable."

Again the two blushed and averted their gazes to the floor.

"What?" the vixen sighed. "Is there something interesting about the floor?"

"Not really…" mumbled Julie, wiping a dreadlock behind her ear. "It's just… I think we should focus more on finding Amy then our love lives."

Rikku rolled her eyes. Yep, these two definitely weren't taught Romance 101. "Fine, do whatever."

"You shouldn't be the one talking," Blaze pointed out. "What about Tails?"

"That's totally different," the female fox defended. "Me and Tails went out and we broke up. You girls haven't even been on one date yet."

Julie crossed her arms. "Well---."

"Hey! You girls coming?" shouted Silver, waving his hand. All the guys had mounted one bike each. Sonic, the dark blue one, Silver, the light blue one, Knuckles, the red, and Tails, the orange. Each of them sat in the driver's seat and gripped the handlebars. Their position was like a diamond. Tails was in the front, Sonic and Silver were on the sides and Knuckles was in the back. The male fox pushed a red button on his remote and watched as the garage doors opened fully to reveal the landing/take off road. The landing strip suddenly raised above the ground to form an inclined plane.

Blaze and Julie sighed in relief of not having to talk about their crushes, while Rikku silently fumed. Walking up to them, the lilac cat gracefully settled herself behind Silver and, with a blush, wrapped her arms around his waist. Julie swung her leg over the side and planted herself on the leather seat, gripping its sides so she didn't fall off. Rikku tapped her foot in annoyance and stood near the plane Tails was riding, not mounting it.

"What?" Tails asked, shrugging his shoulders.

Rikku let out a groan. "How am I supposed to drive with you in the front seat?"

"WHA? It's my plane, so I'm driving!" the male snapped back.

"Yeah, right. I've seen you drive one of these planes before. You go slower than a seagull!" Rikku said with a chuckle.

"I do not!"

The female shook her head and slid her goggles onto her eyes. "Do to! And the note strictly said that we had to be there by sunset. Sunset is at five here and it's three at this moment. That means we have two hours to get there, find Amy, and get the heck out, now move."

"How did you guys get the note anyways?" questioned Julie-Su.

"Oh you're usual way," Rikku waved her hand dismissively. "The kind of arrow through the window and almost killing somebody. Anyways," she turned back to Tails, "are you gonna move or not?"

Tails looked back at the others. "Guys? A little help?"

Sonic shrugged. "Sorry buddy, but she is a faster driver than you and we need to get there as fast as possible."

Knuckles nodded with agreement and Silver just waved his hand in a kind of 'sorry' gesture.

Tails let out a small growl and gave Rikku a challenging glare. The vixen just let a triumphant smirk play across her lips as Tails slid back. She gripped the handlebars and flung her leg over. Her black sandal clicked onto the little ledge meant to hold her foot while she flipped her other leg. Leaning forward, she glanced back at the others.

Tails gripped the seat with both hands while silently complaining. Silver looked at little puzzled. "Um… How do we control these things?"

"They're like motorcycles, only in the air. They run on air pressure, so we should be okay on fuel. " replied Tails calmly.

"Yep!" cheered Rikku, flashing one of her diamond smiles. "Here we go!"

Without another word, the planes shot forward and lifted into the air at incredible speeds. Knuckles and Silver struggled to get afloat with Rikku and Sonic, but soon managed. Rikku was in the lead, acting like this was nothing more than a carnival ride. Blaze was scared to death and gripped Silver's waist tighter, closing her eyes. Julie swung her leg over the other side and sat at a sideways position, letting the wind dance through her hair. Sonic had fierce determination as he raced besides Rikku. They all stayed in a diamond position.

Blasts of blue aura came out of the ends of the machines, keeping them off the ground. Cloud after cloud passed them as they made their way on at a steady pace. All the buildings were tiny ants and the people were even tinier as they climbed higher. The wind whipped their hair onto their faces and roared in their ears.

"It's to the north, right?" Rikku shouted above the noise of the machines, glancing back at Tails.

The male pulled out a little map from his pocket and examined it. "Yeah, just head north and then make a turn around the park area below us."

"Okay." Then, turning the whole team, the vixen shouted, "Once we get high enough we'll increase our speed! Everybody got that?!"

Everyone gave some sort of sign that they knew. Whether it was a thumbs-up, nod, okay sign, or shouting, "YES MA'AM!!"

Soon, the planes disappeared into one of the clouds. Leaving only a trail of blue dust from their engines.

_With Shadow and Rouge…_

Rouge settled herself onto the railing that was on the edge wall of the roof. She folded her legs beneath one another and looked at Shadow. The afternoon sun shone around them and outlined their figures. Shadow stood with his arms crossed and gazing out at the close seaside that they were able to sea from here. The waters sparkled like tiny diamonds, making Rouge clutch her diamond that she had put in her pocket.

"So? Let's hear it," she coaxed eyeing him.

The black male kept his gaze on the ocean, away from her. "You know that after the Black Doom incident I went after the doctor."

Rouge nodded. "Everyone heard about it. The only question was why did you go?"

"I was trying to fulfill my promise to Maria. I was created to protect this planet; Maria knew that and wanted me to fulfill it. Dr. Robotnik wanted to harm this world, so I had to stop him."

"Did you?" the bat questioned.

Shadow gritted his teeth together and balled his fists. "I chased him everywhere he tried to hide, destroying loads of his robots in the process. But, the strange thing was, I never found the doctor. Whenever I heard where he was hiding, I went there, destroyed everything in sight, and yet Dr. Robotnik never showed. It was almost like he was one step ahead of me the whole time."

"And you did this for five years?" the bat questioned, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes. For five years I never found him."

Rouge shook her head. "That's insane. There must have been some kind of spy feeding him the info."

Shadow shook his head and continued to gaze at the sea. "I couldn't find out how he was always ahead of me. I tried to find out if there was a spy, but none of his old computers and diary entries mentioned anything. The doctor usually writes down everything or records it. It didn't make any sense. As I was about to give up, my source for Robotnik told me that he was here in Station Square. So I came here."

"So… that's the only reason you returned," sighed Rouge, looking down.

"Not necessarily. I found out that G.U.N was also planning an all out attack on one of Eggman's airships at sunset. I came to watch."

Rouge perked her ears forward. "An attack, huh? Why wasn't I informed about that? Anyways, who are your sources?"

Shadow kept his gaze steady. "Source. Not sources. He's some blue jay that didn't give me a name. So far, all of his information has been correct."

"Some blue jay…" Rouge repeated, getting a far off look in her eyes.

"You know him?" Shadow questioned, finally turning to met her gaze.

"…I think I met him once, but I'm not entirely sure. Go on with your story." She waved her hand at him to continue.

The male turned his gaze back on the sea. "So, when I came here, some of Robotnik's robots attacked me."

"Attacked you? What kind were they? People have been complaining about some quick-firing robots ambushing them, but we haven't seen any," the female explained.

"They were quick-firing. I quickly defeated them but one of them managed to fire even after I tore off its head. I dodged it, but that female echidna wasn't so lucky."

"Female echidna? You mean Julie-Su?" Rouge asked, slipping off her perch to stand beside the hedgehog.

Shadow eyed her suspiciously. "You know her?"

"Of course!" the female said it as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "She and I are rivals. Let me tell you, that girl can pack a punch."

"Rivals?" he questioned, turning to face her fully. "Rivals for what?"

"You know," she shrugged her shoulders. "It started out as fighting for Knuckles and then we just grew to not like one another. We don't really get along. It's not because we hate each other though, it's just we spent so much time fighting that if we started actually liking one another, we would kind of freak out. I think we just like being rivals to one another and don't want to break it."

Shadow snapped his gaze back to the ocean. _Great! She still loves that hotheaded echidna. What's so great about him anyways? All he does is guard a stupid emerald. Wait. Why am I so jealous? I'm not jealous of that stupid echidna and his fake emerald. Why would the ultimate life form by jealous of that?_

Rouge stared at him for a while. Neither one had said anything for a full two minutes. "Julie usually hangs out with Rikku, Blaze, and Amy," explained the female, hoping that this would start up the conversation.

The male snapped out of his thoughts and nodded his head at the last sentence Rouge had said. "Well, I didn't know that the fire had hit her until I heard sirens ten minutes later. I put two and two together and figured that much out."

The bat nodded. "I heard the sirens to that night… Although I didn't expect them to be for that."

"That night, I snuck into her hospital room to make sure she was okay." Seeing Rouge's suggesting gaze, he added, "I wanted to make sure that an innocent person didn't die because of my foolishness."

"Sure you did."

"Anyway, when I saw her, her life was giving out. The foolish doctors thought that she was going to be fine, but she was already close to death. I gave her some of this." With a wave of his hand, he tossed her a glass vial with a creamy substance in it that was stuffed in one of his coat pockets.

The bat spun it around in her hands until she found the label. "C.E.D," she read aloud, "Helps heal the body faster if the soul is willing." Rouge gave Shadow a questioning look.

"It was something that Gerald Robotnik created on the ARK. Its supposed to immediately heal someone's body if they have a strong will."

Rouge nodded as she gazed at the bottle. It had a small cork holding the substance in. The bottle was about the size of a thumb and was half way filled. "It looks like one of those magic potion thingies," she said dropping it in his hand.

The bat could've sworn she saw a faint smile creep its way onto his lips. "It basically is. The doctor said that it could be used if someone was hurt either innocently or by a traitor."

Suddenly, something clicked in Rogue's mind. "Wait a minute… Shadow! What if the blue jay was one of Eggman's allies? What if, instead of trying to help you, he was trying to kill you? He probably knew that Eggman wasn't there, but was trying to get you killed by all the robots."

Shadow's eyes widened as he stuffed the vial back into his coat pocket. "If that is true, why send me here where there are allies."

Rouge continued with her theory. "Remember the attack on the ship at sunset? What if he told you that so that you would try to take Eggman out first and not have enough time to escape? Eggman probably isn't on that ship, but he probably has a way of having Sonic and the others come up there too."

"He's trying to take us out all at once!" Shadow said, the truth dawning on him. He slapped himself in the forehead. "I am such a fool!"

Rouge grabbed his hand. "You're not! This is getting us nowhere fast!" She dug out her dark purple cell phone and began dialing super fast. "I'll just call Tails' workshop, they usually hang out there, and tell them to stay away from any airships…"

The answering machine picked up her call. Rikku's peppy voice sounded in her ear. "Sorry! We're out rescuing our friend from the clutches of an unknown enemy who's on an airship. Leave a message and we'll call back later! ----BEEP…"

Rouge hung up her phone and pushed it back in the black pocket of her battle suit. "They've already left for the airship."

"Then we should go after them and tell them," Shadow concluded, after a long moment of silence.

"Isn't that what Eggman wants?" the bat asked, crossing her arms.

"We have no choice. I remember that the blue jay told me the directions to the ship. If I ride my motorcycle and you fly, we should be able to get there within ten minutes," the male said, glancing at his watch. "We have one hour and thirty minutes."

"Teammates again, then?" the female said, shifting her feet.

The hedgehog couldn't help but let a rare smile cross his mouth. "Teammates."

Without another word, Rouge took to the sky and Shadow jumped off the side of the building. Swiftly landing, he grabbed his motorcycle from its place, leaning against the other building. Mounting it, he screeched out of the alley. Shadow immediately spotted Rouge waiting for him. Her bat wings gracefully fluttered in the wind.

The hedgehog increased his speed and tore down the street and Rouge swooped after him. Neither of them had any idea of what they were getting themselves into.

**A/N: Yep, that's about it. This chapter was probably the most boring chapter. Anyone thought of a different summary or title for this piece? That actually fits it? I hate the direction that this piece has turned in. I knwo many of you also hate all the action. You're probably like, "GIVE US SOME ROMANCE AND MATCHMAKING!!! THIS STORY IS SUPPOSED TO BE ABOUT THAT!!!" Well, if you hate the direction that this piece is going please tell me! I tried to make Rikku do a little matchmaking, but not much.**

**Rikku: I swear that raccoon is out to get my Tailsy! Oh, hello readers. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Matchmaker**

**A/N: Hiya! Okay, I don't mean to brag... but I LOVE this chapter! I LOVE IT!!! If you don't think this is exciting, you don't know what exciting is! **

**Rikku: Hi everybody! I know I've been kind of crazy for the past few days, but I'm okay now!**

**Author: I made her take thearphy.**

**Rikku: Shh!!!! I don't want that getting around! So anyways, during my 'vacation' I met this really cool cat named Honey who was cut from the Sonic Fighters game. She audtioned for the Sonic Rush Adventure and was also beaten by the raccoon so...**

**Author: Long story short. Rikku has found a friend who she has something in common with. **

**Rikku: Yep! But that doesn't mean you guys can just blow off reviewing! I have to say it... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**Author: ON WITH THE STORY!!!!**

_With Sonic and the others…_

"How much further?" questioned Sonic, glancing from Rikku to the wall of clouds ahead.

The golden vixen glanced back at Tails, who was staring at the map screen. "It should be right behind those clouds," he stated, pocketing the map and gripping the seat again with his hands.

Knuckles zoomed forward from the back, so that he was right next to Tails and Rikku's plane. "Are you absolutely sure that that's the airship Amy's on?"

Tails nodded.

The group had slowed down their speed to make it past the clouds and to able to see where the ship was. The sky still shone with a brilliant blue and a hint of orange. They had stayed in the diamond position so far.

Strangely, they were all silent. Each had worries and concerns buzzing around in their heads. None of them knew what this person could do to Amy, or what he was capable of.

"There it is!" cried Rikku, pointing up ahead at the large red airship and startling everyone out of their thoughts.

The four planes accelerated just a tad and circled the airship, looking for a safe place to land. The ship didn't seem that intimating from afar but once they got close to it, the group could see that it was huge. Black scorch marks covered the hull of the ship, giving the effect that it had seen and survived a lot of battles. The heroes didn't know whether to be put to ease at this, or scared for their lives. Rikku and Tails continued to circle the bottom, searching for some kind of underground entrance.

The top part was covered in long, bumpy, steel sheets nailed to the floor. Cannons loaded with missiles lined the sides, making it impossible to land safely on the top. Silver, Blaze, Julie-Su, and Knuckles kept a safe distance away while scanning for some sort of disabling switch.

"Can you find anything?!" cried Silver, over the engines of the ship.

Knuckles shook his head as the two planes passed one another. "It's like a fortress!"

Suddenly, Sonic's voice was heard from the back portion. "Guys! Come here, I found a place to land!"

Rikku and Tails were the first to join him as he hovered around a back balcony. The others soon arrived.

The balcony was layered with wooden planes and had a silver railing going all around the side. A large black door was centered right into the side of the ship. It looked almost hidden as it was cradled between to large black walls. No weapons could be seen from the spot. There was enough room for all four ships to land safely.

"Looks safe…" muttered Julie, leaning forward to scan the area a second time.

"Looks can be deceiving," mused Tails.

"But it looks like it's the only option we have," Blaze pointed out.

"I don't care if it looks dangerous. We have to save Amy," Sonic ordered, swooping down closer to the deck.

The others followed the blue hedgehog. Soon, all of the planes had been parked and securely tied in place by some extra rope Tails had brought.

The heroes and heroines looked to the center black door.

"Looks like this is the only way in," whispered Blaze.

The wind danced through their hair as they gazed intently at the door. They all knew what they were thinking. What would they find on the other side of the door? Was Amy hurt? Who was behind all of this? WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON?

"So? Are we just gonna stand here gazing at it all day or are we gonna bust in and take some creeps down," Julie said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Figures the entrance would be blocked by a big black scary door," whined Rikku, clutching her hands together and leaning down slightly.

"It's now or never." Knuckles walked up to the door and placed his hands on the door handle. He began pulling it with all of his might.

The door would not budge.

Letting go of the door handle, the male rubbed his hands together and tried to pull again.

Still the door stayed in place.

"Damn…" he muttered, releasing his grip, "What did they do? Super glue it shut."

"And yet super glue never works on the things that it is suppose to," Rikku pointed out.

Suddenly, Julie stalked up to the door. She gently placed her hand on the left handle and pushed it in.

The door swung open with ease.

Knuckles suddenly looked very nervous and very embarrassed. "Uh? Yeah, I knew it was push all along. I was just—giving you a chance to—do the honors! That's right."

The heroes rolled their eyes as they traveled through the now opened door.

The hallway they had entered was amazing. Red carpet went from the bottom foyer, split into two, and then traveled up the two identical spiral staircases. A large glass chandelier hung from the ceiling and filled the room. Two brass doors sat at the top of each staircase and one brass door lay in front of them.

"Wow," Julie said, gazing around, "I guess even villains like luxury."

Rikku spun around in one place. "This is not what I expected to see behind a creepy black door."

"Everyone stay on your toes," Sonic reminded. "We don't know what we're dealing with—."

Without warning, twelve swat bots crashed into the ground from the ceiling. They heard several clicks as all of the robots loaded their guns. By instinct the group went into fighting positions. Rikku unleashed her daggers and moved all of her weight to her toes, Blaze ignited her hands and held them in front of her, Julie cracked her knuckles and balled them into fists, Sonic went into a ball, Knuckles readied his fists, Silver steadied his psychic powers, and Tails grabbed a grenade from his belt.

As soon as the robots fired the first shot, all of the heroes leaped into action.

Rikku took on one of the end robots. Her daggers flashed as the easily cut the robot to shreds. She twisted her body to avoid being hit while lashing out. Soon, the robot burst into flames and the vixen did five back flips to avoid the flying debris.

Blaze challenged two robots in the middle line. Her claws unsheathed, the feline easily pounded on the two. Flames shot everywhere as Blaze created fireball after fireball and threw them at her enemies, never missing her target.

Silver slammed one robot against the staircase. A light blue aura engulfed his hands and his eyes. The robot picked himself up and quickly sent dozens of missiles at the silver male. Using his psychic powers, the hedgehog cut three of the four missiles apart. One came crashing into him and sending Silver tumbling back.

Rikku saw this and immediately darted in front of the robot. The robot fired at her, but the sly vixen used flips to dodge each one. Twisting her body, the female leaned from the front and managed to impale one of her daggers into his back. She did all of this quickly and then cart wheeled away.

The robot burst into a fiery eruption. The golden fox's dagger skidded to her over the floor.

Blaze quickly rushed to Silver's side. "Are you okay?" she asked, trying to help the silver male stand up.

Silver had been sent flying against the wall; the impact had managed to send half of the wall crumbling down. He was clutching his left shoulder in pain. "I will be."

"Let me see your shoulder," the lilac cat persisted.

"It's just a scratch. I'm fine, really," he answered, making the mistake of wincing as he finally stood on his own two legs.

"No, you're not. Now let me see it." Blaze pried his hand away and examined the deep gash going from his shoulder to his elbow. "We need to stop the bleeding."

"I told you, I'll be fine," Silver said, limping away from the lavender beauty. Unfortunately, he wasn't going that fast.

"Silver, here," Blaze handed him her short black netting shirt and wrapped it around his wound. Making a quick ribbon, she gave him a quick smile.

Silver returned the smile and found himself gazing into her beautiful yellow gaze. _Wow, she had a gorgeous smile. I wonder why she doesn't use it. And her eyes are so…dazzling. They just seem to be… attractive, like the rest of her. She's just so perfect. _Suddenly, he found himself half closing his eyes and leaning forward.

Blaze was somewhat shocked to find Silver leaning towards her… but in a good way. _Is he going to kiss me? Right here? Right now? Do I want him to kiss me? No, I have to stay focused on saving Amy. He loves Amy, not me. Then, why is he trying to kiss me? Ah, the heck with it. _The lavender cat suddenly closed her eyes and leaned forward too.

Their lips were only spaces apart. Silver could practically taste Blaze. Their scents mingled together as they drew closer. Blaze's fiery breath was pounding on Silver's lips.

Rikku was standing a few feet away and silently cheering them on. It was actually hard work trying to fight and stay focused on a romantic moment at once, but he vixen could manage. _They are just soooo cute! I am definitely switching my plans around. I'll put Silver and Blaze together in the east wing and Sonic and Amy in the west wing. Oh!!! They are so close to kissing now! Enough with the slow action, fast forward! I wonder what their kids will look like. I bet they'll have psychic and flame powers. I bet that they'll have a silver girl cat with psychic powers and a purple hedgehog boy with flame powers. They'll be soooo cute! I'm always free to baby-sit!_

Suddenly a robot was sent flying right between the two lovers, snapping them out of their kiss. The two broke apart without another word and sprang into action.

_OHHH!!!!!!! _Rikku fumed in her head as she triple kicked the robot that was on the ground. _That's for interrupting their special moment! They were sooooo close! Why?! _

Meanwhile, Julie and Knuckles were fighting side by side. The two echidnas were sending the robots slamming into walls with their mighty punches. Julie crashed her fist into a robot's chest, making him explode in a fiery heap.

"Nice!" shouted Knuckles, whirling around and knocking out another robot. "Looks like being shot hasn't slowed you down a bit!"

Julie kicked a robot on the head, crashing him into the ground. "Thanks. You're not doing to bad yourself."

Sonic bounced off of two robots' heads, making them collide with one another. Releasing himself from his ball form, the blue male turned around and did a spin dash into the two robots to finish them off.

Tails managed to maneuver to Sonic through the mess. They stood back to back as the two friends fought off the robots.

"Have you seen Rikku?" Tails questioned with a little worry in his voice as the threw a grenade at a nearby robot. It exploded and devoured two in the flames.

"Yeah, she's over there." Sonic gestured with his head at the large pile of defeated robots. Acting quick, the blue male spun around and kicked one of the robots down. "I actually think that she's the one who's taking out the most."

Tails glanced over in Rikku's direction and watched as she flipped herself over the robot and sliced him to pieces with her daggers. He let a small grin play across his face. _Rikku was always the one who could deal the most damage the quickest. God, she's so sexy when she's fighting._

Suddenly, the left wall exploded and sent huge chunks of cement flying at the group. Nobody could tell what was happening as several of the heroes and heroines crashed into the cement.

When the dust settled, the group did not like what they saw.

A **huge **robot stood in the entrance. The whole area was probably about as big as he was. The enemy was decorated in red, yellow, black, and dark purple armor. Two red eye silts came out from underneath his helmet. In his left hand, he held a huge spiked ball that was hanging off of a giant metal chain.

"Crap…" Rikku whispered.

"This is so out of our league," Blaze agreed in a whisper.

Thousands of tiny swat bots gathered around the big robot and awaited their orders. A loud roar escaped the giant's throat as he gazed at the site before him. The heroes scrambled onto their feet.

The swat bots launched forward with the huge robot lumbering behind.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" screamed Sonic. "EVERYONE TAKE THE RIGHT STAIRCASE!"

At the same time, however, Julie yelled, "TAKE THE LEFT STAIRCASE!!!"

The girls scrambled up the left and the boys the right. The huge robot beneath them swung his weapon at the place where the girls had just been. The stairs came crumbling to the ground as the girls breathlessly reached the door.

"IT'S LOCKED!!!" screamed Julie in terror as she uselessly jiggled the doorknob.

The robot began swinging his weapon again to gain speed.

"MOVE IT!!!" cried Rikku, thrusting the echidna aside. She grabbed one of her daggers from its pouch and slipped it into the keyhole. The vixen quickly thrust her dagger upwards and popped the lock.

Without a second to spare, the girls piled onto the other side and shut the door just as the spiked ball crashed into the landing outside the door.

_With the guys a few seconds earlier…_

The four guys dashed up the right staircase. Swat bots were firing at them from the floor. Luckily, the huge robot seemed to be preoccupied with something.

The robots scrambled up the stairs after them and continued firing. Sonic's back was pounded with several laser shots as the guys finally came to the door.

Knuckles grabbed the doorknob and screamed, "IT"S LOCKED!"

A firing from the swat bots that were only inches behind them, warned them that time was running out.

Silver whirled around and put up a psychic barrier. The robots met him at it and pounded away at the shield. Silver winced but continued to hold it up. "GET THE DAMN DOOR OPENED!"

Tails had had enough. Thrusting his way to the door, the fox grabbed the last grenade from his pouch. He grabbed the rind with his teeth and pulled it out. The male threw it at the door causing a loud explosion.

Pieces of the door flew everywhere and dark smoke covered their visibility. Gas covered the area as the guys wheezed. Being the closest to the door, Tails fell to the ground unconscious. Knuckles immediately picked him up and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Silver's barrier fell and the swat bots had open fire now.

Without a second to spare, the guys rushed into the hallway behind the door.

_A few minutes later…_

"Think we lost them?" questioned Silver, panting as he leaned on his knees and drew his breath.

Sonic leaned against the black wall of the long hallway. "I think so… but we shouldn't rest long, just in case."

Knuckles collapsed to the ground, tired beyond compare from carrying Tails. "I can't carry him much longer."

"Put him down. Let's see if he will wake up," Silver offered.

The male echidna didn't have to be told twice. Flinging him from Knuckles' shoulder, Tails slumped down to the black carpet.

The fox had his eyes closed and was not stirring.

"Tails?" Sonic said, suddenly worried, "Wake up." He gently shook the fox's shoulder when he heard a soft groan.

Smiles light up around the guys' faces as Tails' eyes flickered open. He groaned again and sat up rubbing his head. "My head…"

The male fox stopped short when he saw where they were and the other's injuries.

Silver had his left shoulder gashed from earlier, along with another cut running down chest. His shirt and pants were scratched and ripped. His hands had long cuts from trying to keep up the barrier.

Knuckles wasn't too badly injured. His hands were bruised and he had a couple of scratches running down his face. A large wound was bleeding right above his left eye.

Sonic was the worst. His left knee was stripped of the skin, revealing the muscle beneath it and was bleeding very badly. His face was covered in dirt and scratches along his muzzle. His left arm hung loosely down his side. Tails assumed that it had been broken.

"You guys look horrible," the fox mumbled rubbing his head and slipping into a sitting position.

"You should look at yourself," Silver shot back with a smile.

Tails' orange fur was tangled up with dried blood, mud, and dirt. His hands were enveloped in dirt and deep cuts that were still bleeding. His two tails were bushier and matted with knots. A large cut ran along his chest, just out of reach from his neck.

The fox gave a weak smile. "So… where are we?"

"Well," Sonic started, putting his chin in one hand. "After you blew the door away, we rushed in here." He waved his hands around at the completely black hallway.

Black paint covered all of the walls. The black, fuzzy carpet matched it and the black ceilings perfectly. A large black brass chandelier hung fright above them. It emitted one of those eerie dark blue kind of glows.

"Creepy," commented Tails, watching as a trail of spiders crawled up the side of the wall. "It's like one of those old haunted mansion attractions."

"Only somewhere in here is Amy, not a 'Thanks for coming, come back soon… if you dare' cards," Sonic sighed.

That's when something dawned on Tails. "Where are the girls?"

All of the guys' faces suddenly went pale as they looked around.

"Uh oh," Silver breathed.

_With the girls…_

"OH!!!! I knew something creepy was behind that door! I just knew it!" Rikku screeched slumping into a sitting position with both of her legs folded beneath her.

Blaze ran her hand through her matted with dust hair. "We all know the risks that accompanied this mission."

Rikku bit her bottom lip. "Yeah. But I didn't think some knight robot with a spiked ball would come charging at us… We don't even know if the guys made it out safely…"

Julie leaned against the brass door. Wiping her pink and purple dreadlocks away, the female put her ear to the door. "I don't hear any yelling or fighting… I think that the huge robot was too busy trying to kill us to stop the guys."

"What about the swat bots?" Rikku whimpered, curling her tail around her scratched and burning legs.

"We can only hope…" Julie muttered, taking her ear away from the door and assuming a standing position. "Look, one of these hallways has to led to Amy, right?"

"I suppose…" Blaze mused, leaning against the barely visible crimson wall.

"Unless it was that one door in the center," Rikku pointed out.

Blaze and Julie-Su exchanged glances.

"I don't think that we'll be able to reach that door," Julie commented, "Even if we wanted to."

"Forget it!" Rikku yelled. "I ain't going back there."

Blaze shook her head. "We couldn't go back. The stairs were destroyed, remember?"

"Why would someone wanna go back there?" the golden vixen whined. "… Besides suicide reasons."

"We're too damaged to even make an attempt," agreed Blaze, surveying everyone's wounds.

Rikku had a long, but not deep, cut running from her right elbow to her wrist. Both of her knees were scarped up and bruised. A long cut ran through her left ear. Both of her gloves were also torn and covered in dried blood.

Julie's dreadlocks were cloaked in blood, dirt, and oil. Her hands were coated in dried oil, from the robots, and had some scratches on them. She was limping because her left leg had a deep gash all the way down it. It was opened and was still bleeding badly.

Blaze, having given her black netting top to Silver, had burn marks all over her chest. It seemed that the robots had been flinging her embers right back at her. Several deep, short cuts covered her arms and legs. Other then the burns and cuts, she seemed to be okay.

Rikku cocked her head to one side and looked down the hall. "So… we're just gonna walk this long, dark, spooky hallway until we find something?"

"That's the plan," the lilac cat and the echidna said in unison, starting down the fuzzy blood red carpet.

"HEY! Wait for me!" cried Rikku scrambling to her feet and dashing down the hall after them. "I just know this isn't going to turn out good."

_With Shadow and Rouge…_

"Eggman sure outdoes himself with these airships," the milk-white bat commented, landing on the front path.

"I'll say." Shadow chaos controlled next to Rouge and observed the defenses.

"Lots of missiles and cannons," Rouge said, pointing to the line of readied cannons.

The black male shook his head and began walking down the steel walkway. "They aren't loaded cannons. They're just for show, I'd say."

"But… Why would Eggman put fake cannons on his ship? It would just serve no purpose and weigh the ship down."

"I'm as baffled as you are…" Shadow said, looking from one cannon to the other. "The sooner we find the others, the better. How much longer do we have?"

Rouge took out her cell phone from her red battle suit pocket. "Exactly thirty minutes. The attack will start as soon as the sun is hidden by the horizon."

The two teammates looked out towards the sparkling sea. Oranges, yellows, reds, and pinks danced on the surface as the sun started to sink beyond view. The ocean stretched out until it hit shore. The shore was miles and miles away from the airship's location, but it only looked like feet from the air.

Activating his air shoes, Shadow said, "We better hurry."

Rouge nodded and took to the air again.

The two flew/skated past cannon after cannon. The airship seemed huge. No matter how fast they traveled, it seemed that there would never be and end.

All of a sudden, a voice was heard from up ahead. "HEY! What are you two doing here?"

The bat and hedgehog came to a halt and looked to their left. The voice was none other than Jet the Hawk. Wave the Swallow stood by his side, both of their air boards tucked under her wings. The two birds were standing on a wooden deck with one black door behind them. The space was almost hidden by two cannons lining the sides.

Jet advanced on them. "You're two of Sonic's pals, aren't ya?"

"We aren't his pals. We're just trying to save them so that they owe us," Rouge snapped, her high heels clicking with the ground as she descended.

"Save them?" Wave questioned. Her eyes suddenly brightened up. "Oh! You mean you're here to rescue that girl?"

"What girl?" Shadow and Rouge said at the same time.

Jet shrugged. "What's-her-name. Amy, I think." He rolled his eyes and then crossed his arms. "So Sonic was too lazy to rescue her himself so he sent you two. Who are you two anyway?"

Rouge flipped her hair. "I'm Rouge. Rouge the Bat. And this is Shadow."

"Sonic wasn't too lazy. We came on our own account. G.U.N is planning to attack this ship at sunset. If everyone on here isn't off at that time, they will die," Shadow explained.

"WHA?!" screamed Jet and Wave, their eyes widening.

"What do mean by 'attack'?" Jet asked, roughly grabbing his air board from Wave.

Wave narrowed her eyes at him, but the green male didn't notice.

Rouge put one hand on her hip. "He means that G.U.N has gotten information that Eggman is on this ship. They're trying to take him out."

"EGGMAN?!" the birds screeched again.

"Yes. Now if you don't mind, we wouldn't like to waste anymore time," the black male rudely stated. He and Rouge were to take off when Wave's voice cut them off.

"Wait!" Wave dashed forward. "We can help! We know where Amy is being kept!"

Jet let out a small growl and grabbed the swallow by her arm. He dragged her back and got into a little huddle. "Wave! What are you doing? Leave them! Let's just get out of here as fast as possible."

Wave shook her head and pulled her arm free. "I won't just sit back and watch as another innocent life is taken. Do what you want; I'm helping them."

With that, the female turned away from the hawk and met with Shadow and Rouge. "We heard that she was being kept in the back room." She pointed over her shoulder at the large black door. "I think you take the left staircase when you're inside."

Shadow and Rouge nodded their thanks and took off for the door. Jet walked up behind Wave.

"Wave?" Jet said nervously.

"What is it, Jet?" the female bird asked, turning to him. Her blue eyes seemed to burn a hole in him with their intense gaze.

_God, she had beautiful eyes… Wait, where did that thought come from? _Shaking off his thoughts, the male said, "I'm sorry… about everything. I know it's just not me who suffered the loss, you had to go through it too… and I'm sorry for thinking that we should just look out for ourselves… we should help others… It's just like you said…. I'm a coward for not dealing with the truth."  
"Oh Jet…" mumbled Wave, looking to the ground and closing her eyes. Looking up again, she nodded. "It's not all your fault… I should have done something to help you. And… it really means a lot to me to hear you say that. I'm sorry too."

The hawk shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry for… Wave…" He took her hands in his and moved in closer. "I care for you and I don't want to see you get hurt…" Jet leaned forward until their beaks were a few breaths away.

Wave felt her heart drumming against her chest. A large blush crept its way onto her beak. _He's gonna kiss me! Finally! After all those years of having a crush on him… Don't just stand here Wave! Lean in! Close your eyes!_ The swallow obediently closed her eyes and leaned into Jet.

A second later their beaks had connected. Wave felt herself explode inside. Fireworks soared off in her head. Their air boards clattered to the ground as Wave put her arms around Jet's neck and Jet put one of his arms around her waist, the other was gently caressing her neck.

The swallow felt like she was in heaven. Jet tasted almost sweet. She was sure that she could faint or her legs would give out at any moment.

When the need for air became great, the two birds reluctantly broke apart. The tips of their beaks were still touching as they held each other close. They each had a smile and eyes dancing with happiness. They could still feel the other's breath and remember their taste.

"Wow…" they both whispered.

Just as the two were about to go for a second kiss, a loud shriek was heard from the other said of the door. Wave and Jet looked at the black door, which was slightly cracked at the opening and heard the shriek again.

"Come on!" he said, taking Wave's right hand and starting to run towards the door.

Grapping their air boards, the two continued hastening to the door. Jet was in front with Wave trailing behind. Their right hands were latched together.

The Rogues burst through the door and gaped at what they saw.

A giant four-armed robot was standing in the center of the black and white room. It took up most of the space as it fired missiles at the black hedgehog running around the area. The robot was covered from head to toe in black armor with two silts in its helmet for two red eyes.

Shadow curled into a ball and tried to attack it once more. His ball form simply bounced off of the robot and sent him crashing into the wall. The male gathered himself up from the rubble and attacked again.

At first, Jet couldn't understand why the hedgehog seemed so enraged and persistent. Couldn't he just go around the robot? Or, couldn't he flee up the stairs if the robot couldn't be harmed? Where was that bat anyways?

"JET! LOOK!" cried Wave, pointing to the robot's second, upper right hand.

There, clutched tightly and unconscious with blood around her, was none other than Rouge the Bat.

**A/N: Another cliffie! I swear, one of these days you guys and gals are gonna kill me for using so many cliffies! **

**Rikku: If you guys and gals do kill her, can I be apart of it?!**

**Author: ... Help me...**

**Rikku: You'll need all the help you can get! Anyways, REVIEW!!! Sorry, just had to do that.**

**Author: I better end this before she goes on another speech about how the raccoon cheated at the auditions...**

**Rikku: I'm telling you, she bribed the people!**

**Author: You don't even know her! She might not be out to get Tails!**

**Rikku:... We'll see when the game comes out. You guys and girls will still love even if she does replace me, right?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Matchmaker**

**A/N: This story is getting down to its final chapters. **

**Rikku:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Author: I'm afraid so. There are TWO CHAPTERS LEFT!!!!!!!!!! **

**Rikku (Gasp) Faints.**

**Author: Ha ha. I knew that would work. Anyways, Rikku's going to theraphy every Wednesday, so she should be sane in two weeks. I will be writing like crazy to get the last two chapters out before this week is over. **

**Dedication: Xx-Erin BlackxX-XPadfootX (Sorry for any mistakes in the name) and mistgirl1212. Thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for reviewing!**

**Without further ado...**

**On with the story!**

_With the girls…_

"I really don't like this place," whined Rikku, continuing to walk with her two companions. "There are way too many twists and turns… Does this hallway ever end?"

"Shush!!! We don't know what's ahead of us. If it's something bad, I would like to have the opportunity of surprise," Blaze whispered, her hand alit with flames.

"She's right," Julie commented in a whisper. "If it wasn't for her fire powers, we would be stumbling in the dark. The least you could do is keep quiet."

The three girls continued down the crimson hallway. The fuzzy red carpet had been long left behind and was replaced by metal grates. They could see straight through the holes to an endless dark drop. Crimson walls still bordered them along with metal grate ceilings. Some rubies were lined in the few, unlit chandeliers. The only glow was from the single flame leading them.

"You can not deny that this hallway is long," Rikku whispered, crossing her arms. And besides… the enemies will hear our footsteps before they hear our voices. These metal floors do nothing to help the situation."

"True…" murmured Blaze, creating a larger flame as the darkness increased.

"EEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!" Rikku screeched suddenly, jumping back. The fox had a look of terror written across her face.

"What is it?!" yelled Blaze and Julie, both wheeling about and looking around for enemies.

"S-SPIDERS!!!" the golden vixen cried, jumping up and down while pointing to a spot on the wall.

Julie gave a low sigh and looked to the space Rikku was pointing. A teeny, tiny black spider was clinging to the wall. The female could hardly see it if Blaze hadn't brought her flame closer.

"That's the terrible spider that made you scream?" Blaze questioned, turning away from it and facing Rikku. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arm, one arm still holding out the flame.

"Honestly Rikku," sighed Julie bending up from her leaned down position and giving the fox a get-over-it look.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! SOMEBODY KILL IT! SQUISH IT OR SOMETHING!" the sixteen year-old fox cried, making an 'ick' face.

Blaze once again rolled her eyes. "Rikku, we're not gonna kill it. It's a stupid spider; we've probably walked by hundreds."

Rikku's face paled. "H-H-Hundreds?"

"Nice going," murmured Julie-Su to Blaze, crossing her arms over her chest.

"EWWW!!!!!!! GET 'EM OFF! GET 'EM OFF!!!!!!" screeched Rikku swatting at imaginary spiders on her clothes and dancing around.

"Rikku!" Blaze yelled, grabbing the fox's left hand and tightly gripping it. Rikku immediately stopped. "We've got to be quiet. You've probably alerted every guard within a hundred feet of here by now."

"Seriously Rikku," Julie said in a calmer tone.

Suddenly a familiar voice was heard. "HELLO? RIKKU? IS ANYONE THERE?"

"AHHHHHH!!!! THE SPIDERS HAVE LEARNED TO SOUND JUST LIKE AMY!! THEY'RE GHOST SPIDERS!!" Rikku screamed, jumping ten feet into the air and latching on a chandelier above them.

"Get a hold of yourself," ordered Blaze shaking her head at Rikku while Julie stood near the east wall.

"No…" said the female echidna, "It's not the spiders; it's coming from behind this wall." The pink and purple echidna leaned into the wall and put her ear to it. After a few seconds she leaned away and knocked on the wall with her knuckles. "It's hollow."

"No ghost spiders?" Rikku whimpered, peeking over the edge of the chandelier.

"Use your head, Rikku," Blaze said, rekindling her flame.

"Blaze…" Julie said, walking away from the wall. "She's just tense and nervous. We all are. But I need Rikku down here. She's better at finding secret passages then I ever will be."

"Fine…" Blaze mumbled, turning back up to face Rikku, who was still peeking over the edge. "I'm sorry I've been snapping at you. There are no such thing as ghost spiders." Turning back to Julie, she growled, "Happy?"

The echidna glanced up at Rikku, who was making her way down. "Yes, very."

Once reaching the floor, the golden vixen folded her hands behind her back and rocked back and forth on her feet. Her hazel eyes were on the ground. "Apology accepted… And I'm sorry for being an annoyance."

Blaze tossed her flame in one hand and looked to Rikku with a gentle expression. "Apology accepted."

"There. See?" Julie said, pulling her two friends together with one arm around each of their shoulders. A smile was planted on her face. "A little apology can go a long way."

"Yeah… but if you don't mind… I would like to get out of here as soon as possible," Rikku said, lightly pushing the echidna's arm off her shoulders and walking to the east door.

The female echidna let her arm over Blaze's shoulder fall as the cat walked over to Rikku to give her some light. A gentle smile crossed her face as she joined them.

The gorgeous vixen tapped her fist on the wall just as Julie had done. Stepping over two paces, she did it again. This time a more muffled noise was created. She did this to the other side until the female had a pretty good idea about how big and where the door was. Taking out her daggers, the fox made a quick X at the place where a hollow sound started to come out on each side.

Blaze and Julie watched in silence.

Suddenly, Rikku raised her leg and kicked the wall hard. The chandelier rattled and clanked with the kick. A light echo of the kick was heard on the other side. The fox nodded her head and began feeling with her hands around the X's she had made and bottom and top part. Finding nothing, the vixen turned around and began surveying the area. Her eyes came across the chandelier. A sly smirk played on her lips.

Blaze and Julie glanced from the chandelier to Rikku. "What are you --?"

Without waiting for the two to finish their question, Rikku flipped herself onto the wall. Her feet hit it with a thud as she quickly launched herself off of it. Her hands were outstretched as she grabbed the light by its pretty rubies hanging down. Kicking her feet back and forth, Rikku began to swing herself until a loud click was heard. With the loud click, the vixen flipped herself forward and landed with one flip by the east wall.

The red wall pushed back at the X's and slid behind the west side of the wall. A dark passage with metal floors was revealed to them.

"Who rocks?" Rikku questioned, holding up her hands with her palms up.

"You rock!" Julie said, examining the entrance.

All of a sudden, a faint voice was heard coming from the passage. "Hello? Could somebody help me?"

"That's Amy's voice!" the three girls cried, rushing into the tunnel.

"Whoa!" shouted Rikku, almost slipping down a set of metal stairs at the beginning. "Why is it do dark in here?"

Blaze ignited her hand to its full blast. A tiny bit of light seeped through. "This shouldn't happen. My flame should light up the whole area."

Julie blinked once and then wiped her dreadlocks away from her face. "It can't really get this dark, can it?"

The lavender cat shook her head. "It seems the only light is from entrance."

"Wait a second," whispered the fox, bending down and rubbing her hand across the floor. In a quick flash, Rikku had her daggers drawn and quickly cut into the floor. A little rip was heard as the female stood up again, a translucent piece of black film in her hand. "Just as I thought. This room is covered in proton glass with darkness effects added."

Julie shook her head and adjusted her belt. "And that means…"

"Proton glass basically absorbs the light and converts it into darkness. The glass is so light and filmy that it doesn't really show up on regular floors. It's very rare and a good strategy, but it is easily torn, ripped, or burnt." Rikku ran a hand through her hair.

"So what you're saying is this thing can be easily dealt with?" Blaze said, extinguishing her flame and crossing her arms.

"Exactly. With a little fireball here and there, we should be able to get some light… at least enough to find Amy. A room covered with expensive proton glass can't be very big," Rikku said with a shrug.

"Before we go bursting things into flames, what about the entrance?" Blaze gestured towards it. "We don't know how long or if this thing will stay open. We can't just leave and expect it to be there when we get back."

"Okay…" Rikku pondered, closing her left eye. "What if one of us stays behind and watches it? That way, we'll be able to rescue Amy and make a safe escape."

"Good idea!" Julie said. "I'll stay behind since Blaze is obviously needed and you're great at picking locks and stuff like that."

"You sure?" Rikku questioned, while Blaze was already steadying her firepower into fireballs.

"Absolutely!" said the pink and purple female as she leaned against the space between the walls. "Now go!"

Without a second encouragement, Blaze released her fireballs. They pounded against the floor and ceilings as Blaze created some more. Rikku and Julie ran into the hallway and ducked behind the wall to avoid getting hit with a fireball. They could hear things bursting into flames and the smell of smoke. After a couple minutes, the sound and smoke ceased.

Rikku cautiously peeked over the wall to find Blaze leaning against a now visible railing. She was breathing heavily, put seemed unharmed. Specks of light flooded onto the staircase, making the darkness beneath it seem even more terrifying.

"Nice job," Julie commented, resuming her position at the space in between the walls.

"Yah! We can actually see!" Rikku cheered, jumping up and down and looking around at the half burnt pieces of proton glass.

"We're not done yet," Blaze reminded them. "We still have Amy to worry about."

"Right! Let's go!" the golden vixen chirped happily, bounding down the stairs with Blaze stumbling behind her.

_With the guys…_

The guys continued down the black hallway with only the glow from Silver's psychic powers and eerie dark blue light from the chandeliers to guide them. They hadn't come across any enemies or doorways so far.

While Knuckles, Silver, and Sonic were discussing what to do in hushed whispers, Tails was unusually quiet. His eyes were downcast and he had a thoughtful look plastered on his face. His black-gloved hand was used as a resting place for his chin.

Sonic was the first one to notice. "Hey, Tails! Why so glum?"

The group halted and everyone turned to the two-tailed fox. Tails glanced up and then returned his gaze to the floor.

"If you're worried about Rikku, don't be. She'll be fine," Silver assured, giving him a light pat on the shoulder. "She's with Blaze and Julie-Su."

"It's not that…" Tails began, finally meeting their gazes. "It's the robots back there that have me confused."

"What's so confusing about them? They tried to kill us and we defeated them," Knuckles said, putting his fists up in a fighting position.

Tails shook his head. "No, it's not that. It's just… the type of robot that baffled me."

"Type?" Sonic asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah… they almost looked exactly like the swat bots Eggman use to build. Only better and more powerful," Tails explained.

All of the guys got quiet, each pondering his own thoughts.

"Eggie's been gone for a long time… He may have found a way to improve his bots," Sonic said, rubbing the bottom of his nose.

"And don't forgot that huge robot," Knuckles pointed out. "It looked like a modified version of that one robot we faced before."

"It did didn't it," Sonic whispered.

"There is always the option that someone stole Eggman's designs," Silver argued.

Tails whipped his tails together. "That it possible, but why would someone steal his designs. He had failed more then a dozen times. "

Silver nodded in agreement.

"Then…" Sonic started, "That only leaves one explanation…"

"THIS IS EGGMAN'S DOING!" said all of the guys at once.

_With Amy…_

The pink beauty sat huddled in the corner of her prison. Her heart was pounding and tears were springing into her jade green eyes. Her hands and knees burnt more than ever and she still couldn't see anything.

Amy had literally jumped for joy when she thought she heard Rikku scream. She could've sworn that she heard two other voices, but they weren't loud enough for her to make them out. The female had then heard a door swing open and more voices, this time closer.

Her hope had been renewed until she heard the sound of fire burning away at something. She had listened to the pounding for about another five minutes until her all of hope had sunk to the bottom again. She feared for the worst.

Amy didn't know why she had gotten her hopes up for nothing, but it seemed, for a while there, that she would be rescued. With her friends surrounding her, the hedgehog felt invincible. Without anyone, she felt weak and powerless.

Her tears and the sound of her sobbing had drowned out the scene after the fire noises.

Suddenly, her ears perked up. Amy leaned against the bars and scanned the darkness. Knowing that she was probably blind, it probably wouldn't make a difference, but she still had to try. The hedgehog could swear that she heard faint voices and was looking for any sign of whatever it was.

Her jade green eyes suddenly saw a faint flicker of orange light coming towards her. She could hear light footsteps clinking against the metal ground. Amy blinked once and rubbed her eyes to make sure that what she was seeing was real.

The orange glow was still there, this time, it revealed two shadowed figures. Both were female and one was holding the glow in her hand. _I'm not blind!_

Tears of joy flowed down Amy's cheeks as she shouted, "OVER HERE!" Her voice came out choked by tears. The female knew exactly who they were.

The footsteps hastened. Suddenly two female voices cried, "AMY!!!"

The two broke into a run until they reached the iron bars. Amy wobbled on her feet as she managed to get in a standing position. A faint, but true smile glowed on her pale muzzle. "RIKKU! BLAZE! YOU CAME!"

"Of course we came!" Rikku cried, her own tears running down her white and gold fur. "Why wouldn't we?! We haven't gone a day without seeing one another. Why would we start now?" The fox reached her left hand through the bars and entwined it with Amy's.

Blaze, being Blaze, just simply reached through the bars and gripped Amy's right hand. Amy turned to her, seeing a prickle of tears on the edges of her eyes. The cat simply nodded and gave the hedgehog's hand a tight squeeze.

Letting go of Amy's hand, Rikku said, "Now let's get you out of here!"

Blaze also let Amy's hand fall as she started to form a fire beam. Amy stepped back, as the cat aimed the fire steadily at the bars and made a melted straight line across. Rikku unleashed her daggers and with two quick cuts along the line, the bars slid to the ground.

The golden vixen immediately jumped forward and gave her friend a bone-crushing hug. "OH!!! We're so happy that you're okay! We were sooo worried that something bad had happened!"

"R-Rikku--- can't ---breath—" Amy stuttered, her air supply going dangerously low from the hug. _Now I know how Sonic felt…_

"Oops!" The spunky vixen released her grip on her friend and stepped back so that Amy could come through. The best thing that was close to a hug that Blaze could do with her flame, was give Amy a light pat on the shoulder.

"So, how did you gals get here?" Amy asked, wondering about the darkness that seemingly lifted now.

Rikku and Blaze began walking forward, flanking Amy on both sides.

"Don't worry," Rikku assured her, jumping in front of her and holding up one finger. "We'll explain everything on the way to the entrance. Jules should be waiting there…"

"JULIE'S HERE!" screamed Amy in shock and in joy, halting her pace at the statement. "How? Why? What about the-?"

Rikku stopped her by waving both hands in front of her face. The group continued walking. The female fox was walking backwards so that she could stay in front of Amy. "I said, we'd explain everything."

"Be patient," Blaze reminded her friend. She nodded towards Rikku to start.

The golden vixen nodded and began waving her arms around like crazy along with her story. "See, it all started when this crazy arrow with a note on it came flying through Tails' workshop window. I almost had my ear pierced by it! So, Sonic and Tailsy were like, 'what is this?" And then they read it and were like 'OH NO!' and then they sent me…"

_With Shadow, Jet, Wave, and Rouge…_

"Nothing we do is working!" cried Wave, landing on the ground and flipping off her air board. "I tried to fly around it to see if there was a kind of power box running it, but it wouldn't let me get close enough.

Jet landed on the ground besides her, grabbed her hand, and dragged her out of the way of a huge hunk of cement that came from the ceiling. Wave clung to Jet as he sped around the area once again, avoiding any hazards.

"DAMN!!!" shouted Shadow as the robot punched him right in the face and then plowed him into the floor. Like all the other times, the male simply wiped away the blood and faced the robot again.

Rouge was still clutched in the machine's upper right hand. She had been unconscious from some time, making Wave more and more worried when she didn't stir. Nobody knew how long she had left… or if her time was already spent.

While Wave and Jet boarded circles around the area, Shadow crouched into his ball form. Spinning in place, the black male launched himself at the robot's second right hand. The machine was too quick and simply dodged him, causing Shadow to crash into the wall.

Everyone expected Shadow to just get up and start fighting again… but this time, he didn't move. Turmoil crashed around in his head. _This is pathetic! I'm the ultimate life form, damn it! I can't even beat a hunk of scrap metal! What's wrong with me? Why do I keep fighting something that I can't beat!_ His crimson gaze suddenly flickered towards the bat. Her still form and white fur covered in blood made his heart twist in an uncomfortable way. _What's wrong with me? Ever time I look at her this feeling comes along._

Suddenly, memories of Maria flashed through his mind like a slideshow. The last image was of her death… Her still form and long, pale blonde hair covered in her own blood. _'Sayonara Shadow the Hedgehog' _were her last words. Her sky blue eyes had flickered shut just before she pulled the lever. He would have gladly taken her place. Again, he lifted his head and looked towards Rouge…

_I'm not going to let anyone else I care about be killed, _he promised.

With a cry of pain that was turned into a grunt by Shadow, the hedgehog managed to lift himself to his feet. "I won't let you win!" he shouted, a glowing aura forming around his left hand.

"CHAOS SPEAR!!!" he shouted, thrusting his hand forward. Suddenly, several golden light spears soared at the robot. There were constant in their effort to bring the robot down. Set after set hit as the robot fell to one knee.

Jet and Wave were in the one of the far off corners and using their air boards to shield themselves from the debris. The hawk was in front of the swallow, giving her extra protection.

Shadow kept up the attack even though he was weakening. His legs buckled beneath him, but the male was persistent. The little spears kept coming, no matter what happened.

Dust and smoke soon blocked everyone's range of view. When Shadow could no longer see or hear the robot through the attack, he stopped. The hedgehog finally collapsed to his knees, the dust settling quietly.

"He actually did it," Jet whispered in amazement. His ice blue eyes traveled from the hedgehog to the pile of metal.

"But! That robot was unstoppable! My calculations on its armor and statue were exact!" Wave argued, adjusting her orange glasses on the tip of her beak. "It was almost impossible to beat that thing with the resources at hand…"

Jet smirked and watched as Shadow limped over to Rouge's unconscious, but not harmed body. "Almost impossible, but not quite."

Wave just shrugged her shoulders and decided to let it go.

Meanwhile, the black hedgehog collapsed right next to the bat's still body. The left arm part of her battle suit was completely ripped over, her own arm covered in thick blood. Some of her flowing, short hair was bunched together in clumps of blood.

Shadow felt his heart twist with regret, anger, and guilt. If he had been quicker, that robot might have never gotten a hold of Rouge. She might have never been hurt, and she would be standing her right now, making some sarcastic comment instead of lying of the ground… possibly dead.

Shadow hung his head in shame as Rouge's eyes flickered once… then twice. Finally, her turquoise eyes opened all the way and she took in the sight before her. Shadow with his head down, Jet and Wave quietly talking in the corner, and the heap of metal that she was laying on. The bat slowly sat up, as to nor make much noise.

"You know," she said, loud enough for everyone to hear, "I really do prefer adjustable foam mattresses to this metal one."

Jet and Wave merely smiled and clasped hands. Shadow, however, was struck speechless by the fact that she was alive. For a minute, Shadow and Rouge didn't say anything. They avoided each other's gaze and seemed to be stalling. Finally, after a tense eerie silence, Rouge flashed Shadow a small genuine smile. The male returned it with a true, rare, smile. An air of calmness seemed to settle in.

The soft moment was ruined when the black doors at the top of the staircase burst open. Tails, Knuckles, Silver, and Sonic raced into the room. Needless to say, the guys were struck speechless at the scene before them. Jet and Wave in the far left corner along with Rouge sitting on a pile of scrap metal and Shadow, badly beaten, at her side.

Sonic was the first to react. Darting to the black and white railing that ran along the edge of the stairs he yelled, "Is everyone okay?!"

Jet and Wave gave him an okay sign while Shadow and Rouge shrugged and gestured to their wounds. Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, and Silver rushed down the stairs and joined Jet and Wave in the left hand corner.

"What happened?" Tails questioned looking around the area and observing the missing chunks of the walls, floor, and ceiling.

Wave adjusted her sunglasses again. "Long story short. There was a robot, Rouge was captured, and Shadow beat it. The end."

"And what are you two doing here?" Sonic asked, also looking around the room.

Exchanging glances, Jet and Wave both said, "You don't want to know."

"Hey! Where's that guy? Storm?" Knuckles questioned, looking around for his rival in power.

At this, Jet got an uncomfortable look on his face and Wave turned her back to them, silent tears finding their way onto her face. "He died," she choked out.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles all looked to the ground with a melancholy expression. "Sorry," the echidna whispered.

Silver nodded hi head. "I'm so sorry."

Turning back to them, the swallow had a small smirk placed on her lips. "'I'm so sorry' doesn't really mean anything, you know."

Jet nodded and forced a feeble smile.

"We don't' have time for this!" came a voice. They all wheeled around to find Shadow and Rouge walking towards them. Rouge was cradling her injured arm and Shadow was trying not to wince every time he brought his foot down.

The milk-white bat nodded in agreement. "We need to get out of this ship as soon as possible."

"Since when do you give us orders?" Knuckles snapped back.

"Since this ship is about to be attacked in about, oh let's say… TWO SECONDS!!!" Rouge snapped back.

"ATTACKED?!" all the guys screamed.

Shadow nodded. "Yes, attacked by G.U.N facilities. There's no time to explain everything right now. I can chaos control a total of four, including myself." He glanced towards the four guys. "I suppose that you have a way off of the ship?"

Sonic nodded as his male counter part drew a green chaos emerald from his coat pocket. Wave clasped hands with Jet, who put one hand on Shadow's shoulder. Rouge entwined her left arm with the black hedgehog's arm.

Without warning, a sudden pounding from the outside shook the ship. Tails almost lost his footing, but kept from by grabbing the black railing. Sonic, Silver, and Knuckles managed to steady themselves.

A second later another shot hit, and Shadow yelled, "CHAOS CONTROL!!!" In a sudden blinding green light, the four were gone.

"We need to get back to the planes!" yelled Silver, another attack colliding with the ship. Lose rubble from the ceiling suddenly fell to the floor.

Tails nodded and scratched his head. His blue gaze darted to the door. "I bet this door leads to the front landing strip!"

"The front won't help us! We parked our ships in the back!" snapped Knuckles, leaning into the wall to steady himself.

Tails rolled his eyes as another huge cement piece hit the ground and shattered. "I know that! But I saw a thin strip of deck that went to the bottom of the balcony in the back! I didn't know where it started, but know I'm pretty sure that it begins somewhere around this area!"

Setting up a psychic shield, Silver nodded. "I'll use one of my shields to get us through this unharmed!"

The noise was deafening by now as Silver raised the shield over his head and began to set out. Several missiles could be heard as they hit the ship's hull over and over again. Tails and Knuckles followed, but Sonic hung back. Tails looked over his shoulder to find Sonic rooted in place. The blue male's eyes were down and his shoulders were tense.

"SONIC!!!!!" Tails screamed, trying to grab his best friend's attention. "SONIC!!!!!! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!"

A sudden wind almost knocked the fifteen year-old fox over. Knuckles and Silver halted at the doorway.

Sonic glanced up at Tails. "I CAN'T LEAVE AMY AND THE OTHERS!!! WE HAVE TO FIND A WAY TO RESCUE THEM!"

"THERE WON'T BE A WAY IF WE'RE DEAD!!! CHANCES ARE, EGGMAN'S ALREADY LEFT THE SHIP… ALONG WITH AMY AND THE GIRLS!" Silver shouted above the noise. "WE HAVE TO LEAVE, SO THAT WE CAN HAVE A FIGHTING CHANCE AT RESCUEING THEM!!"

Sonic shook his head and continued to stare at the floor. His hands were balled into fists. "HOW DO WE KNOW THAT THEY ARE OFF THE SHIP? WHAT IF THEY'RE STILL ON HERE?"

Knuckles lightly slapped himself in the forehead before answering in an angry tone. "LISTEN YOU LITTLE RAT!!! WE NEED TO GET OFF OF HERE NOW!!! WHAT IF THIS AND WHAT IF THAT ISN'T GOING TO HELP ANY! WE HAVE TO FOCUS ON THE HERE AND NOW! RIGHT NOW IT'S IMPORTANT THAT WE SURVIVE! NOW COME ON!!!!!!"

Sonic's shoulder tensed even more before he dashed towards the others. _I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Ames. Just… hold out for me a little longer… _With a last scan of the room, Sonic followed the others outside just as the room behind him collapsed into the ocean below.

With the girls… 

"I told you this place was creepy!!!!!!" Rikku whined, following the others down the hall. "Look at where it got us!!!"

"Just keep running!!!" ordered Julie in between gulps of air.

The four girls dashed down the hallway as the ship was pounded away at again and again. Their breaths came in large gulps as they ran for the balcony, which was about ten miles away by now. Their feet ached and their chest heaved with the effort of running for so long, but they could no stop.

The metal grate floor behind them was crumpling down into oblivion at a rapid speed.

The reunion between Julie and Amy was cut short by the attack on the ship. The girls hadn't known what was going on, so they decided to rush back to the planes… no matter how dangerous the other room had been. They would rather take their chances by leaping to the floor from the top, then waiting for the ship to go down. It was as they started to run that the floor had begun to crumble away. This had immediately hastened their pace.

The four had unknowingly fallen into their regular, diamond formation. Amy was in front, her long legs and amazing intuition allowing her to sense which turns to take. Blaze was on Amy's left, her hands and feet engulfed in fire as she matched Amy's pace, slightly falling behind. Rikku was at Amy's right, doing flips and cartwheels to keep up when she fell behind. The vixen usually flew, but today she had left her rocket boots attachment at home. Her two daggers, however, were unsheathed and ready to cut through any enemies. Julie was right behind Amy, Rikku, and Blaze, ready to leap in front of the three and take out any obstacle.

"I can't keep this up for much longer," panted Rikku as part of the roof landed to her left, causing Blaze to leap over it with incredible agility.

Julie pounded a block of cement that was falling from the ceiling over the edge of the metal grate floor and continued running. "We have to… or else…" The echidna gestured over her shoulder at the crumbling floor.

Rikku's eyes widened as her pace suddenly accelerated.

Suddenly, Amy came to a screeching halt as they turned around the next corner. The other almost collided in with her as they came to a stop.

"What?! We can't stop now! We have to-" But Blaze's protest was cut short as she peered over Amy's shoulder.

A three hundred foot drop lay before them. The floor ahead of them had already crumbled away, thanks to the attackers. The other side of the gorge disappeared from their view, making it impossible to jump. Nothing but a bright, vast, blue ocean lay below them. A couple more steps and they would have slipped off the edge.

"Crap…" Rikku whispered, going into a shocked silent state.

Amy glanced behind them at the crumbling floor. It had almost reached where they stood. Glancing back and forth between the two, the hedgehog finally said, "We're gonna have to jump."

"ARE YOU CRAZY OR SOMETHING?" screamed Rikku, coming out of her shocked state and lightly pulling on her hair.

"She's right," agreed Blaze, looking behind them. "If we hit the ocean, we might have a chance to swim to shore. But if we hit the bottom of the ship's hull, we'll be knocked unconscious and go down with the ship."

"Who are these attackers anyways?" Julie pondered.

"That doesn't matter right now!" Rikku screamed. "What matters is that our leader is suggesting that we simply jump to out deaths!!"

"We're dead no matter what we chose," Blaze pointed out, crossing her arms.

The golden vixen gripped her head in annoyance and turned away from the group. Her hazel eyes darted to the nearing crumbling floor. She felt her heart speed increase. _This was just supposed to be a simple kick some ass rescue mission! Now it's a special edition of Fear Factor! You do the challenge and then you die taking it! Why did I agree to this anyways? I don't remember signing up for any special show… OH!!!! Get a hold of yourself, Rikku! This isn't a show! If it were, it wouldn't be that kid appropriate, with all the violence and the cussing… I wonder what they would rate it… It's not really PG-13, but to mature to be PG… Hmmm… I wonder if I'd get a little trailer with my name on a little star in front. I could see it now… Me standing a gorgeous red dress with an Oscar in my slim, perfect hands, waving and smiling…_

"RIKKU!!!" shouted all of the girls, snapping the vixen out of her dream state.

"What?" the fox turned around to face her friends, her black-gloved hands on her hips.

Amy calmly walked up to her. "Oh, it's nothing. It's just that THE FLOOR IS CAVING BEHIND US AND THERE'S ONLY ONE WAY OUT AND YOU'RE OFF IN SOME LALALAND!!!"

Rikku mentally winced at the hedgehog's harsh tone. "You know, there's a way to tell people to get moving nicely."

Amy smacked her forehead as she dragged the vixen back to the edge where Blaze and Julie were waiting. The four lined the edge and dangerously put their toes hanging over the edge.

Blaze glanced behind them again. This time, the crumbling floor was almost to where they stood. "We don't have much time."

Amy breathed a deep breath of fresh air, her right hand still clasping the frightened vixen's shoulder. Rikku's once peppy hazel eyes were frozen in a look of terror. Her mouth quivered with words she wanted to say, but none of them came.

"Is everyone ready?" Amy asked, looking towards her other two friends. The pink beauty slowly released Rikku to see if she would go running.

Everyone knew Rikku was terribly afraid of heights… at least really, really, really high ones. Like a three hundred foot drop into a vast ocean probably hundreds of miles from shore and with lots of sharks just waiting to eat them up.

Julie and Blaze nodded as Rikku slowly shook her head, her eyes still glued to the ocean. _I can't believe what I'm about to do…_

"On the count of three," Amy said, readying to leap.

Julie pulled her dreadlocks into a quick ponytail with a silver band around her wrist. "One…"

Blaze quickly put out the flames in her hands and worked on giving all of her fire to her feet, cloaking them with dancing flames. "Two…"

Shaking away all fear, Rikku pulled down her goggles. _This is not like me. I'm not scared of anything… or if I am, I don't show it. _"THREE!"

Without a second to spare, the four jumped plunged towards the ocean just as the floor they were standing on crumbled.

**A/N: This will the second to last really action chapter. The last chpater as romance, romance, romance! But no action...**

**Rikku: (Recovers from fainting) Huh? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! (Faints again)**

**Author: (It worked again!) Anyway, you guys and gals really are gonna kill me. But I promise that that was the last big cliffhanger. **

**See ya (hopefully) in one day!!!!!!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Matchmaker**

**A/N: I'm back!! Sorry it took me so long. Word wasn't working and this chapter took forever! It's even longer than the shopping one! HAHA! This chapter turned out really well and I am happy. It has a little bit of everything!**

**ONE CHAPTER LEFT!!!!!!!!!!! Why isn't Rikku appearing!?! Did she get lost on the way to the computer!?! Ah well, I'm sure she'll come at some time. **

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!! **

_With Rikku…_

Cold water rushed over the vixen's head as she plunged into the water. By instinct, the fox shut her eyes. The cold water filled and choked her lungs as Rikku struggled to the top. Her legs and arms failed in pushing her to the surface. Her slim, fit body suddenly felt heavy. Like a weight, she continued to sink.

At this point, Rikku was running out of air. Seawater rushed into the little cracks in her goggles. _Note to self: next time, don't' get goggles from the ten-cent store! _In panic, the female began whirling and shifting, trying to get to the top but only succeeding in sinking her further.

Her heart hammered against her chest in fear. All she could see was a black void… and she was at the center. _I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!_ Again, she pushed the water back with her hands and stroked her feet to go up.

A sudden current pushed her back down. _I'm too young to die!!!!! There are sooooo many things I haven't got to do yet! Like earn an actual job, get a whole new look, go through my mid-life crisis… I have to find a way out of this! Don't think about breathing… Don't think about breathing… Don't think about breathing… I'm still thinking about breathing! _

With the last of her strength, Rikku managed to create a powerful kick. Her kick pushed her upward as the fox tried to help by moving her arms in the butterfly stroke. Amazingly, her head broke the surface of the water.

"RIKKU!!!!!" the spunky fox heard someone scream.

Gulping the fresh, sea tainted air, the female looked around to see Amy swimming towards her. The pink hedgehog was soaked with water and her along her outfit she could see little grains of salt from the sea.

"AMY!!!" Rikku cried in relief also swimming towards her friend. "Are the others?"

Reaching the vixen, Amy pointed over her shoulder at a pink echidna and a purple cat. "We were all worried about you. The rest of us had already surfaced a few minutes ago."

Rikku nodded her head as the two tried to keep afloat while small waves crashed over them. "I was stuck in a kind of current."

As Blaze and Julie made their way over to them, Amy asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. For a minute there, I thought I was going to die! There were these waves that kept crashing over me and I couldn't breath! It was like death's cold grasp was going to drag me under!" Rikku gasped.

Amy looked slightly frightened. She looked like she was about to say something, but Julie and Blaze arrived shortly before.

"You're okay!" Julie cried happily, giving Rikku what she could manage of a hug. Julie's shirt was also soaked. One of her green sleeves was missing and the other was torn. The ponytail that she had quickly put up before was gone. The purple dye that she had on the ends of her dreadlocks was smeared and bleached into the pink part.

"I told you she would be fine!" Blaze said, lightly patting Rikku on the shoulder. Blaze was also drenched, but her hair and hands were fairly dry besides that. She had lost one of her red forehead gems in the jump.

"WE SURVIVED!!!!!" Rikku yelled, punching both of her hands in the air.

Julie rung out some of the excess water in her hair. "Don't start partying yet. We still have to find a way to shore."

Amy glanced around. The sea seemed to stretch to their viewpoint from all sides. "That may be a problem."

Blaze also looked around. "You're right." Looking over her shoulder at the sun on the horizon, the female said, "By the position of the sun, I would say that it is five o'clock give or take a minute. Night will be here in an hour, along with several sea creatures that like to feed at that time. Judging by the distance, I would say shore is about twelve miles from here."

"Twelve miles?" Rikku questioned. "You can tell all of that just by looking at the sun?"

Blaze nodded. "I grew up in a rich household with my mom a trained captain. She taught me a thing or two. Anyway, we can't swim that far in one hour. Especially with our injuries. We need to find some place to wait out the night."

Rikku looked up at the falling air ship. It's wood decks and all the machines were ablaze with fire from the enemy's facilities. The fox looked around to see if there were any other ships near by, but all of the forces seemed to be on land. "How come the people attacking didn't send any ships or planes or anything like that? It seems strange that they're all attacking from land," Rikku mused.

"Maybe they couldn't spare the vehicles," Amy suggested.

Julie nodded and looked up at the flaming ship. "Yeah, or maybe land troops would be easier to defend, you know? Like, the air ship couldn't fire on them without getting up close."

"Who controls the air ship anyways?" Rikku wondered. "Better yet, who is attacking the air ship?"

Amy shook her head, her long elfin hair streamed behind her with the sudden wind. "And whose side are either on?"

At this, the girls were all silent for a few moments, pondering the possibilities.

Suddenly, Blaze interrupted them. Her eyes were closed in deep thought. "Wondering about this won't help our current situation. We need to find a way to land; if we don't, we may not live to find the answers."

Rikku gulped and scanned the area. "Well… it looks like we're in trouble."

"Wait! If the assault on the air ship continues, it will crash into the ocean, right?" Julie asked, searching the sky.

Blaze and Rikku nodded.

"Well… when it falls, what if we get on it?"

"It may work…" Blaze murmured.

Rikku dipped her head in agreement. "The ship would have many damages, but it could manage as a life raft for the night."

"So… when do you think it'll fall?" Amy questioned, waving her arms underwater to keep above the surface.

The golden vixen looked up. "The damage is really bad, especially with those flames. If it has a gas engine, it could explode any second. Half of it should still be floating, though."

"The only question is… is it safe?" Blaze considered.

Rikku, Julie, and Amy were left in uncomfortable silence. None of them exactly knew if the attacks killed the robots… or if the guys had made it out safely.

Her mind filled with turmoil, Amy unconsciously raised her right hand and grasped the small red gem she had around her neck. _Sonic, please be okay…_

_With the guys…_

The four planes circled the flaming air ship in worry. Tails was obviously panicking, as he saw no sign of Rikku. Knuckles had his teeth clenched along with his hands tightly latched onto the handlebars. His amethyst eyes gazed at the ship. Silver was trying to use his psychic powers to turn over some of the flaming pieces. Unfortunately, he was too far away and his powers were scattered because of his concern. Sonic was speechless. He constantly checked the ship and sped ahead of the others, but found nothing. His apple green eyes displayed a look of fierce determination.

Without warning, an eruption of flames singed the planes. The guys had drawn away to a safe distance just in time. They watched as the flames re-settled on the ship's deck.

Tails looked down to inspect the damage to the right side. Black soot covered the whole side while half of the color was blended into the white. Thankfully, their legs didn't get burnt and t he control appeared to be fine. The male let out a sigh of relief and repositioned himself.

"Come on," ordered Sonic, "We have to scan the ship again." Without looking behind to see if the others were following, the blue male took off.

"Sonic!!" Silver cried, racing to match the blue blur's pace. "I really think we should go away from the ship when it's like this."

Sonic halted his plane and turned to look at him. "Oh, so what? We're just going to stand by while Amy and the others are probably trapped in this ship!!? Do what you want, I'm going to circle the ship again."

Before the blue hero could speed away again, Tails moved his plane in front of his. Knuckles and Silver hovered on the sidelines while the two friends had a 'stand-off'.

"MOVE IT, TAILS!" growled Sonic, revving up his plane.

The fox's blue eyes seemed to burn holes in Sonic, as Tails stared at him. His mouth was set in a deep snarl. "I WON'T MOVE IT!!!! FIRST, YOU RISK ALL OF OUR LIVES BACK AT THE FOYER, THEN, YOU DECIDE TO GO AT IT ALONE TO FRIUTLESSLY TRY TO LOCATE THE GIRLS!!"

Managing a terrifying growl, Sonic snapped back, "AT LEAST I'M TRYING!!!!! WHILE WE'RE SITTING HERE AGRUING, THE GIRLS ARE PROBABLY DIEING!!!"

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT??!!!!" Tails screamed, his tails bristling. "YOU THINK I DON'T CARE?! WELL, NEWS FLASH!!!! I DO!!!!!!! AMY'S NOT THE ONLY ONE IN THERE!!!!! RIKKU PROBABLY TRAPPED IN THERE TOO!!!!" With those words said, the male looked down to avoid the hedgehog's gaze.

Sonic's eyes widened at the angry expression on the fox's face. He had never seen him so mad… or defeated. "Tails, I…"

"Don't bother, " Tails choked out. "For all we know, the girls could have gotten out safely and we're just wasting our time." Looking up he added, "Eggman probably blew this joint as soon as we arrived. He knew G.U.N. was going to attack and was trying to take all of us out."

Sonic nodded, a bright smile crossing his lips. "I guess you're right… I don't know what came over me…"

Flying up to Sonic, Knuckles said, "Ah! The wonders of love!"

Silver and Tails burst out laughing while Sonic just gave Knuckles a cocky smile. "Once we're out of the air, you'll pay for that."

Knuckles just shrugged and turned his gaze back on the air ship. "So… what do we do?"

Tails followed his gaze. Half of the air ship was already burnt up. The fox was afraid that if the engine blew, they would get caught in the aftershock. Shaking his head, the male said,. "We should go back to the workshop, fix up the planes, check on Rouge and Shadow, and then come back and search what's left of the air ship."

Silver nodded. "That way, we'll be away from the ship if anything goes wrong."

"The engine will probably blow," Tails admitted.

"All the more reason to get the heck out of here!" Knuckles said, turning his plane in the direction of land.

Tails and Silver followed suit, but Sonic hung back. His eyes gazed at the fiery mess before him. _Just hang on, Amy… Hang on._

_With Shadow and Rouge…_

A bright green light suddenly flashed outside the town plaza. Four figures dropped to the ground as the light retreated back into the emerald.

"Talk about your bumpy traveling…" mumbled Wave, rubbing her neck.

"Yeah," Jet agreed, grabbing his air board and standing up.

Rouge and Shadow helped one another get to their feet. The black male was exhausted from the battle and the teleporting while the bat suffered from the injury of her arm. In the time it had taken them to chaos control from there to here, Rouge's wound had opened up again.

Wave looked them both over, adjusting her yellow sunglasses. "You two should really go to a hospital and get checked out."

The female bat inspected her gash. "I guess… but you'll have more trouble convincing Mr. Sunshine over here." She gestured towards Shadow, who was using a brick wall for support.

"I'll be fine," he growled, wincing as he said it.

Rouge rolled her eyes. "You know, for the ultimate life form, you can be pretty dumb. You're coming to the hospital with me and that's final."

"But-"

"No buts!" the creamy bat waved her hands at him. "You're going! Ya got me?"

Shadow closed his eyes. "Whatever."

Rouge nodded and turned to Jet and Wave. "So? What are you two lovebirds going to do?"

Despite the slight blush, Jet wrapped one arm around Wave's shoulders. "I think me and Wave are going to go out and see the world. You know, the whole air boarding races and stuff like that."

"No church bells?" Rouge said, tapping her chin lightly.

Wave and Jet both blushed a deep red. "N-No!"

"Muhum," the bat sighed.

"You two?" Jet asked, gesturing to Shadow.

Rouge shook her head. "No traveling for us. I plan to add to my gem collection while doing some G.U.N missions with Shady."

"I thought I told you never to call me that in public!"

The milk-white bat just shrugged. "Slip of the tongue. Well, we better get going if we plan to make it to the hospital before dark."

Wave nodded and threw her air board to the floor. Jet followed as the boards began to hover. "It was nice knowing you," the swallow said, stepping onto her board.

"Are you two leaving already?" the female bat questioned.

Jet nodded. "We heard of this big race in a town not far from here. It happens in two days."

"Keep an eye out for Eggman," Shadow reminded them, limping over to stand by Rouge. "My guess is he made it off of that ship by an escape pod."

Wave turned to Jet. "Hey, when we met that blue jay, I sensed something odd about him. We might want to be on the look out for him. I have a feeling that we haven't seen the last of him."

The green hawk nodded as he flipped his goggles down. "See ya!" Without another word, the male took off into the woods.

"JET!" screeched Wave, rolling her eyes. "Men… Thank you for helping us out of the ship. Now if you don't mind…" Like Jet, the female took off into the woods. The slight ruffle of the leaves greeted their departure.

Shadow shook his head. "Their as odd as they come."

"But they do make an adorable couple," the bat pointed out.

The black male simply rolled his eyes.

Rouge shrugged her shoulders as the two began their walk to the hospital. Shadow was limping on his right leg while Rouge cradled her injured arm. A slight breeze made the walk a little nippy and the bat slightly shivered.

Shadow noticed this right away. "You okay?"

Rouge turned her turquoise gaze on him. "Yeah… Besides the bleeding arm and the throbbing pain, it is a little cold. This battle suit wasn't designed to trap in heat.

"Here," Shadow said, taking off his coat and extending it to her.

The bat looked from the warm black coat to the hedgehog. "Won't you be cold without it?"

Shadow shook his head. "I'm the ultimate life form, remember? I can't feel the cold."

Gratefully taking the coat, the female continued to keep her gaze on him as they started to walk again. "So… you can't feel anything?" She shifted closer.

The male looked at the sky. "I can feel pain, anger, and guilt. I don't know about any of the other emotions."

"What about love?" Rouge coaxed, shifting even closer so that she was leaning on his shoulder.

Shadow halted and turned his gaze on her. "What?"

"Love, silly." She batted her eyelashes and lessened the space between them.

"I don't think that I under-"

Before Shadow could say anything else, Rouge gave him a quick, but passion filled kiss on the cheek. When she drew away, he was left speechless. He fought the urge to kiss her back or to touch the spot she had kissed. He said almost above a whisper, "What was that for?"

Rouge rolled her eyes and moved a few inches away. "You still don't get it?" she whispered, her eyes closed.

"Get what?"

Opening her eyes, Rouge continued to walk down the sidewalk. "Oh nothing, Shadow. Nothing at all."

A slightly confused Shadow followed her. A rare smile crossed his lips as he thought about the small kiss. _I can feel anger, pain, guilt… and love._

_With the girls, twenty minutes later…_

"Well… it's not exactly first class…" Rikku said, looking around the wrecked air ship. Half of the metal and wooden boards had crashed through the ceiling, leaving dangerous wires exposed. The floor was littered with holes and still glowing embers.

"As long as it holds up for the night," Blaze pointed out, her body coming through the large hole in the middle of the ground. The girls had found it while trying to locate a passage onto the ship. Julie and Amy were waiting on the other side, while Blaze and Rikku inspected the area.

"Besides this place needing a serious make over, there's nothing really wrong with it," the golden fox said, wiping her finger along the edge of a round window.

Blaze hauled herself out of the water and looked around. Small exits could be seen through the piles and piles of rubble. Loose wires sprayed at the end hung from the ceiling, forcing them to stay low. "If we can get to the top deck, I think we'll be safe and be able to signal for help."

Rikku looked around again. "It really makes you wonder what kind of people would just out right attack a ship. For all they knew, it could have had hostages on it… which it did!"

The lilac cat shook her head, using a small flame to dry her hair. "Technically, we weren't hostages."

"Whatever, let's just signal for Amy and Jules," the fox said, walking to the nearest window.

From the large round window, the vixen could see the echidna and hedgehog keeping a float in the water. Small waves occasionally lapped all the way over them. Rikku tapped on the glass to get their attention. With their eyes on her, she gave them an 'okay' sign. The two nodded and disappeared beneath the waves.

Soon, Amy and Julie's heads broke the surface beneath the ship. Blaze and Rikku helped each of them out of the water hole.

Ringing her hair out, Amy gave a low whistle at the damage. Julie rung out her shirt and nodded in agreement. "This is a disaster," the echidna whispered, her voice echoing down the hall.

Blaze puffed out her hair and then worked on drying her clothes. "It should be less of a dumb on the deck."

"So…" Rikku started, placing one hand on her cheek and the other on her hip. "Does any one remember how to get to the deck?"

_Ten minutes later…_

"We've been walking around for ten minutes," Rikku complained, leaning her back against the wall. "I'm beginning to think that the way to the deck was completely destroyed."

Amy nodded, stretching out her cramped arms. "Me too."

The four girls had just traveled through a very small air vent that was, much to Rikku's displeasure, crawling with spiders. The group had been traveling around the ship, exploring every passageway that they could find. So far, their search had proven unrewarding.

Blaze shook her head, placing her hands on her hips. "There has got to be a way to that deck, I just know it!"

"Well, why don't you crawl through all of the dark, creepy, narrow, spider infested places and then call us if you find a way," Rikku suggested.

Blaze simply glared at the fox.

"Now I know the pressure is getting to us, but there is not time for arguing," Amy said, stepping between the two.

Ignoring the squabble going on, Julie examined the room. Her amethyst eyes lit up. "Girls! This is the foyer where we started!"

Blaze, Amy, and Rikku all turned and examined the remains of the room. The once vibrant red rugs were now trashed with rubble, pieces of robots, oil, and dust. The gold chandeliers and railing were now covered in soot and lying on the ground in a heap.

"I would have never have guessed it was that room… what with all the trash and junk," Rikku said, wrinkling her nose.

Amy nodded. "I do think that it's… dirty, but at least now we know where we are."

Walking over to the entrance, Blaze pulled and pushed on the black door. It gave an eerie creak and then stood still. "It looks like some rubble is blocking it from the outside," she mused, running a hand through her hair. "We have to find another way out."

"Both of the staircases are trashed," Amy pointed out. It was true. Both the left and the right stairs had fallen in the fire. The ceiling above the stairs had caved in, blocking both of the other doors.

"Then…" Julie started, moving her gaze toward the center. "That only leaves the middle door."

"If it gets us out of here, its worth a shot," Rikku said, beginning to follow her friends to the door. The metal floors seemed to dip as they walked.

As they approached the center, a sudden, loud rumbling could be heard. The floor beneath them began to sway and rock. Rikku and Blaze gripped onto a high, but sturdy railing while Amy and Julie ran for the door. Rubble that was piled high was crumbling down, causing dust to fly everywhere. The girls coughed loudly as the dust suddenly settled. As sudden as the quake had come, it stopped.

Julie slowly crept out from the small balcony that had shielded her and Amy. The door was less than two feet away from them. Her amethyst eyes narrowed while she scanned the area. "What was that?"

Rikku flipped down from her perch on the railing. She ran a hand through her dust-covered tail. "Probably an aftershock of the engine blowing… or maybe something big just crashed into the ship."

Blaze swiftly jumped down from her seat. "Highly unlikely… this ship could be rigged with traps that are being set off because of the explosion… It is also possible that the ship has already started to sink." The cat shook her head and closed her eyes. "The sooner we get to the deck, the better."

"When I was captured," Amy started, creeping out from underneath the small balcony, "I vaguely remember something about the middle door leading to the deck…" She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "It's fuzzy because of the knock-out gas, but I'm pretty sure that's right."

"It's the only lead we have; we'll have to make do." Julie pivoted on her heels and started for the door again. The others followed.

As they passed a huge pile of rubble, Rikku stopped in her tracks. Her ears perked up and swiveled this way and that. Her finely tuned ears and sixth sense told her that something was happening; that the quake was not an easily explained situation.

Without warning, the wreckage suddenly erupted away. Rikku crouched on the floor to avoid getting hit while the others ran forward. The huge chunks settling, the golden vixen saw what had caused the disaster.

Standing before her, some of its armor melted and covered in dust, was the huge robot with the spiked ball from before. It seems that it managed to survive.

"OH!!!!! Come on!" Rikku pouted, standing up and unsheathing her daggers. "Every other robot was killed except for him! This is soooooooo not fair!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The robot's red eyes came to life and it locked on to Rikku. With effort that was inhuman, it began swinging the heavy ball on the steel chain above its head.

Before Rikku could even think, the robot lunged forward with the ball. Rikku dropped her daggers and put her hands up in a defensive position, expecting the worst. Suddenly, instead of it lunging forward, an unknown force threw it to the side, sending it crashing into the wall.

Rikku opened her eyes and quickly recovered her daggers. "Thanks!" she shouted to Amy who was swiftly landing on the ground.

Amy nodded while she took off her hair ribbon and made a quick ponytail. "No problem, these robots are seriously getting on my nerves."

While the robot was recovering, Julie rushed forward with one fist raised. Pouncing into the air, the echidna brought her punch down on the unaware robot. The blast caused the settling dust to rise again, which is when Rikku jumped in.

Flipping down her goggles, the fox rushed forward with her daggers unleashed at her sides. Her sixth sense warned her where everything was, even in the dust scene. Finding the robot and the retreating Julie, Rikku flipped into the air. The dust quickly settled enough to reveal a surprised robot. Grinning devilishly, the vixen tossed her daggers into the air and cried, "DAGGER RAIN!!!"

On command, the daggers multiplied by hundreds. Still in the air, Rikku thrust her hands down when she satisfied with the numbers. The daggers obeyed and came down heavily on the robot. She swiftly landed on the ground and grabbed her two original daggers. The extra ones that had clattered to the floor immediately disappeared.

"Now you made him mad," Blaze said once Rikku rejoined the party.

The female wheeled about on her heels and looked at the unmoving robot. "I did? He looks dead to me…"

"Looks can be deceiving," the lavender cat pointed out, as the robot suddenly pounded down his heavy hand.

Hauling himself up, the machine's eyes scanned his opponents and gave a mighty roar. Without a sound, the robot lifted his spiked ball and began swinging it, only this time lower and faster then he used to.

Amy jumped back as the spiked ball smashed into the wall where she had just been. "He's getting crafty."

"I'll say," Rikku said, flipping herself over the ball as it came her way.

Blaze grinned and ignited her hands and feet. "I'll take care of him."

Without saying another word, Blaze leaped into the air, igniting her hands and feet. The robot swung his ball at Julie just then, who cleanly dodged it. The spiked ball hurtled into the wall and became stuck. With flames flying, the lilac cat landed on the steel chain and slashed out at it with her claws. The female leaped off of the chain just as there was a silent clink of metal and the chain spilt in two.

The robot roared with anger and began pounding the ground. Sets of purple shock waves shot at the girls. Rikku leaped into the air and held onto a handing rail, Blaze and Julie followed.

"Don't worry!" Amy cried, jumping onto a pile of debris to avoid the shockwaves. "I've got this one."

The robot continued to send shockwave after shockwave at the protected group, unaware that it was not doing anything. Amy silently counted the beats in between the waves. _Four beats before he releases another one… Okay, I can do this. One… Two… Three… FOUR!_

The hedgehog leaped onto the ground right as the shockwave disappeared. With speed rivaling that of Sonic's, Amy sped towards the robot and leaped behind him. Before he had a chance to react, the pink beauty jumped onto his shoulder and roundhouse kicked his head. The helmet spilt in two as Amy quickly retreated.

The halves of the helmet clattered to the ground, adding to the robot's roar. Rikku, Blaze, and Julie jumped down from the railing while Amy stood next to them. "I believe that it we give it all we got and aim for his exposed head, we should win," the female hedgehog said, pointing to the many wires and lights beneath his helmet.

The golden vixen pumped her hand in the air. "Alright! Let's show him what happens when you mess with these girls!"

Blaze and Julie nodded while Amy and Rikku leaped into the air and high-fived one another. Suddenly, the robot's hand came flying into the scene. Apparently he had recovered from his temper tantrum. Julie, Blaze, and Rikku all flipped out of the way, but Amy was not so lucky.

The robot's hand closed around her slim waist as he hauled her up. Amy winced at the bone-crushing grip but did not scream out. The enemy brought the hedgehog up to met his red gaze. His eyes narrowed at her.

"You put Amy down right now!" Rikku ordered, her daggers glistening as a threat.

The robot simply ignored her and pulled back the fist with Amy. Stepping In front of a wall, the robot drove his fist, with Amy, into the wall. The cement and dust flew everywhere as the girls helplessly watched.

Amy felt pain run up her spine, but again she did not cry out. She wouldn't give the robot the pleasure of hearing her scream. Her mind reeled with a possible way to get out of this. Struggling as hard as she could, the female managed to free one leg from his grasp.

The robot pulled her back again, determined to pound her again. This time however, when Amy passed the robot's head, she kicked out with her one freed leg. Her foot made contact with one of the robot's red eyes. The glass shattered and rained to the ground as the machine released his grip on her.

Twisting herself in the air, Amy spun around on her side. Her feet continuously made contact with the robot's head and body as she felt herself drop to the ground. Right when she was three inches away from the ground, the female quickly spun around to her feet and made a grand landing. "F!" she cried, pumping her fist into the air and pulling it down.

The other three girls, knowing the drill, rushed forward.

Blaze leaped into the air and spun around until one of her fire tornados started to form. She felt the heat scorching her coat as she spun faster and faster. Instead of the wimpy little tornados, this one was a full sized. When the female felt that the power was too great for her to handle, she with drew herself from it and let it spin towards the robot. The robot hit it full force and fell to the ground as the tornado died down. "I!" Blaze shouted, crossing her arms.

As soon as the robot hit the ground, Julie leaped into action. She pulled back her fist and concentrated on her darkest thoughts while rushing forward. A small black aura formed around her fist and started to grow. Soon, the black aura had formed a ball with red aura surrounding it. Still rushing forward, the female echidna leaped into the air right above the robot. The black ball was now a great size as she hurtled it down on the robot, crying, "DARK ENERGY BALL!" The energy hit full blast. The robot was engulfed in the darkness as tiny red energy balls bounced from the big ball and hit him again.

Julie landed a few feet away and glanced over her shoulder at the damage. "N!" she screamed, giving the signal to Rikku.

On cue, the fox ran forward while the robot was struggling to his feet. Rikku's daggers glistened and reflected her determined expression. A light gold aura protected and powered her as she ran. She leaned forward in order to get a good leap. Right when she was ten inches away, the female leaped forward. Her daggers flashed as they cut through the robot with ease, her gold aura traveling to them.

The robot burst into flames and was thrown back by the blast. His body slammed into the wall and actually crashed straight through. The fiery flames and the body were engulfed in the vast dark blue ocean.

"A!" Rikku cheered, waving both hands in the air.

The four friends encircled the edge of where the wall had been. They gazed at the black mess spilling into the ocean from the robot. Several dark bubbles came to the surface before the robot disappeared.

"Team Fina wins!" cheered Amy and Rikku, high-fiving each other.

"Although I don't think that the Seaside Protection Agency of dangerous liquids poured into the ocean will be too happy," Julie said, gesturing to the black pile floating at the top.

"It was self defense!" Rikku pointed out.

The female echidna shook her head. "I don't think that'll make much of a difference."

The female fox threw her hands in the air in a 'why' gesture. "OH!!!! Come on!"

Blaze interrupted the two. "Look, we'll never get anywhere by pointing out some facts about some stupid protection agency. We need to get to the deck."

Amy, Rikku, and Julie nodded in agreement and all four raced off for the middle door.

_Fifteen minutes later…_

"Look! There's some light!" Rikku cried in joy, bouncing up the last of the stairs and emerging on the deck. The evening sunlight streamed across her fur, making it glow as she twirled around.

Julie, Blaze, and Amy emerged from the long staircase seconds after. Their faces brightened up at the fresh air and the somewhat bright sunlight. Amy's elfin hair and ruffled sleeves streamed behind her in the breeze. Rikku ran for the end of the deck, stretching her arms and whirling with the wind.

Blaze sighed in relief as she plopped down in the sun. The metal floor felt surprisingly fun and inviting as she laid down. The warm light bathed her in pleasure. "Eggman must have had lots of extra time on his hands to build that long of staircase."

Julie nodded, sitting down and resting her back against the wall surrounding the entrance. "He must have to build this thing and all those robots." Her breathing came in raged gulps as she closed her eyes and dozed.

The female cat nodded, her eyes slowly closing. Yawning, she curled herself into a ball and quickly flew asleep, the warm sun finally claiming her.

Amy suppressed a giggle at both of her companions asleep. They looked so… adorable almost. Not anything like the warriors who had defeated that giant robot. Even Rikku, who was dancing with the wind at the end, looked more like a little kid then a fierce vixen. Amy imagined that she herself must look more like a teenage girl than a battler. The hedgehog began walking towards the fox, who was the only one beside her that wasn't asleep.

She heard Rikku lightly giggling to herself as she danced around, not caring if anyone saw. The vixen's long tail with the red and black ribbons was blowing this way and that and she slowly turned around. Her hazel eyes danced with unknown joy and it surprised Amy at how happy just being in the sun could make someone. Rikku turned to her and flashed Amy one of her diamond smiles. "Jules and Blaze asleep?"

Amy nodded, pulling out her ponytail and returning her hair to its headband style. "Yep. Both fell asleep in the last minute."

Rikku dipped her head and turned back to the orange and red sky. "I figured as much. They used a lot of power in the last hour or two so they must have been ready to fall asleep fighting!"

Amy laughed. "Yeah, we'd be in trouble then."

The golden vixen nodded her gaze still on the sky and sea. "Yep… Can I ask you something?"

"What?" Amy asked cocking her head to one side.

"Well…" Rikku started, scratching her left cheek. "What's the deal with you and Sonic? Are you friends? More than that? What?"

Amy sighed, turning her gaze from Rikku and to the orange sky. "It's complicated."

"Things are only as complicated as you make them."

Amy turned, surprised at the words of wisdom. "Who are you and what have you done with Rikku?"

The female fox laughed, turning her gaze on Amy. "I am Rikku, silly. It's just… that was one of the things my parents used to say to me when things got tough."

"Oh." The pink female looked to the ground.

"You know, it's funny."

"What's funny?" Amy asked, looking up to find Rikku's gaze back on the sky.

Rikku shook her head. "It's just… where I grew up, everything was 'Males go off to war,' 'Men are the ones that fight', 'Women are the ones who stay home,' and junk like that. It was so…"

"Stupid?" Amy finished a small smile crossing her lips.

Rikku nodded. "…Stupid. I mean, I could beat the best of 'em in a dagger duel and they still wouldn't let me fight. It was so unfair! I thought that I would never get the chance to show off my skills, and yet, here I am, defeating giant spiked-ball wielding robots on a daily basis."

The pink hedgehog grinned. "And I thought that I would never lead a powerful team. I mean, I led Big and Cream once, but they were…"

"Cream was young and Big was slow?" Rikku questioned, raising one eyebrow at her.

The hedgehog laughed. :"Hit the nail on the head! Any who, I thought that I would always remain a damsel in distress kind of girl… Never a leader or a fighter."

"But you're both now…" Rikku added, "And you're an excellent friend."

Amy blushed. "Thanks. It's just… ever since I met Blaze things took a… drastic turn. Julie came and then you crashed your air ship."

Rikku let out a cheery laugh. "Yeah… I crashed it on the seaside and you girls came to find out if I was okay… Just think. I simple test run mission gone bad caused so many good things to happen."

"Yeah."

Shaking her head, Rikku turned her gaze back on Amy. "So spill. What's up with Sonic and you?"

A slight blush tainted Amy's cheeks. "I honestly don't know where we stand." She balled her hands into fists and began walking around in anger. "I mean, one second he thinks I'm the same rapid fan girl I was five years ago, the next, he's organizing some search mission to come and find me. It's so… ARGH!"

Rikku listened quietly, nodding her head. "I understand how ya feel… Tails and me are the same way. I know I broke up with him… but…"

"That doesn't erase the feelings," Amy said.

The vixen nodded. "Exactly. I mean, when we were a couple… it was great! We went everywhere and did everything together… He understood me and I understood him. Then, about four months ago he started acting all weird. Every time I asked if he wanted to do something he said he was too busy. He wouldn't tell me what he was busy with, so I let it go for couple of months, thinking that he would change. Around January is when I finally had the last straw. He asked me out and stood me up… ON NEW YEAR'S EVE!!!!"

Amy's jade green eyes widened. "Wow."

"Yeah, wow. He just…" Rikku stopped, unsure of what to say.

"Seemed like he didn't care?" Amy asked, trying to find the right words.

The vixen nodded, her gaze drifting to the sea. "But… I know that everything's going to work out in the end."

"In the end?" Amy asked, not sure of what the words meant or if she heard right.

A sly smile crossed the fox's lips. "Yeah. I don't know when the end will be either. I look at it like one door closing and another opening into a whole new world."

"That makes sense…" Amy said. "Rikku… I have to say that this is so unlike you."

Rikku grinned. "I have a soft side to, you know." She gave Amy a light punch on the shoulder.

The pink beauty laughed. "I guess you do."

"Yep… Just promise me one thing."

"What is it?" Amy asked in a taunting way. She knew if she said sure, Rikku would probably reveal it to be some trick or something.

Rikku turned to the sea and let the wind play through her hair. "Promise that no matter what happens, even if one of us gets a boyfriend and starts acting all mushy, we will still be the best of friends… and not let Team Fina appear on one of those 'Disappeared from History: Where are They Now?' shows."

Amy nodded, clasping her hands with Rikku's. "I promise… only if you promise to fix things up with Tails."

Rikku smiled and rolled her eyes. "Do I have a deadline for that?"

Amy shook her head. "Just promise that you will while I'm still alive."

The vixen laughed. "I promise. Besides," She tore her hands from Amy's grip. "By the time you're old and ready to swim with the fishes, doctors will have found some kind of fountain of youth thingies."

A grin found its way across the hedgehog's face. "I hope so."

Suddenly, a white gull tore in front of them and flew on to the west sky. The colors of the evening made the gull stand out all the more as the two watched it fly past some more oncoming gulls.

_Wait. _Amy squinted her eyes at the four, strange gulls. _It can't be… _"Rikku?"

"Hmm?" the fox said, sitting down and dangling her feet over the edge.

"Do those gulls look strange to you?" she asked, squinting again.

Rikku sat up and squinted at the gulls too. Taking out her binoculars from her belt, the vixen focused in on the strange birds. A smile flashed across her face as she put he binoculars away. "It's the guys!" she said, bouncing up and down.

With a diamond smile on her face, Rikku began jumping up and down while waving both arms in the air, shouting, "HEY!!!! WE'RE OVER HERE!!!!!"

Amy smiled as she watched the fox and the approaching guys. The planes were now beginning to take shape. Julie murmured something as she came to stand sleepily by Amy. Blaze stretched herself out, cat style, and also joined them. Amy's jade green eyes were covered in happiness.

_Rikku was right. As long as I have my friends, everything will work out in the end… and the new beginning._

**A/N: I loved the ending of this chapter! Simply loved it too pieces! I hope everyone else enjoyed it! This is your last, to second chance to be the first round of reviewers of this piece! So... REVIEW!!!!!**

**Ahem... Sorry. Rikku still hasn't arrived so I'm going a little crazy...**

**Rikku: I'm here! **

**Author: Where have you been?**

**Rikku: Am I late again!? **

**Author: We really need to get you a watch...**

**Rikku: What part is it? Action, romance, the conversation between me and Amy?(I am sooo out of character there!)**

**Author: It's the end!**

**Rikku: The end!?!**

**Author: YES!!! Now, see ya all!**

**Rikku: But I have to-**


	20. Chapter 20

**Matchmaker**

**A/N: WAHWHO!!!!!!!! Final chapter!!!!**

**Rikku: I am on time today!!!!**

**Author: Yippee. Any who, I'm not really satisfied with this chapter... It feels empty, you know. All romance here. I also think that some parts move too fast, but oh well.**

**Song: You say it Best (When You Say Nothing at All)**

**By: Alison Krauss. She has complete property of this song and everything. I am not trying to steal. This is fan made!**

**Rikku: On with the story! I got to say it!**

_With Rikku…_

"OH!!!! I hope I'm not late!" cried the golden fox, trying her best to run in high-heels. "I would simply kill myself if I miss anything!"

Rikku dashed down the last sidewalk separating her from the Le Re's restaurant. A slight chill made itself known on this romantic night. _I can't believe it's already Valentine's Day! Time passes so quickly here! _The fox almost stumbled on the end of her red cocktail dress when she came to a halt outside the building. Red lights lit up the various signs and doors. Cut out hearts and arrows were pasted all over the glass walls.

_I wonder if Silver, Blaze, Amy, and Sonic showed up yet… _she wondered, stepping into the toasty restaurant. Sweet smells wrapped themselves around Rikku as she went over the past events.

When the guys had landed, she could tell that they were overjoyed. There was lots of, 'How'd you survive?' 'Are you okay?' 'We were worried,' junk. Blaze and Silver had actually hugged, while Knuckles and Julie had given each other a high five. Rikku had positioned herself so that she was the farthest away from Tails. Tails didn't seem to mind, as he positioned himself so that he was the farthest away from her. The most interesting reunion had been Sonic and Amy's.

Amy had kept her distance from the blue blur, standing besides Rikku and gossiping on how cute everyone looked together. Sonic, however, searched for her among the group. When his green eyes had locked with hers, he had immediately rushed over. Rikku had pushed Amy forward just as Sonic had gotten within distance. The pink hedgehog had tripped over her own two feet and had ended up in the arms of the blue hero.

From there, the two had locked gazes until Tails had shouted that they needed to leave.

_Stupid Tails! Couldn't he see that they were having a moment?! _Rikku slumped against the glass doors and looked herself over.

The bright, newly bought, red cocktail dress clung to her every curve. It wrapped around her right beneath her shoulders making her even more attractive. Her dark blue, strap-on, high-heeled dress sandals were covered in a light coat of snow. A deep blue, jeweled choker lined around her neck, covering some of her bare skin. On her tail, she decided on red and blue bracelets. Two bright blue, teardrop shaped earrings finished off her look.

For the sudden coldness, Rikku had managed to snag a very light, red, translucent coat. It hung loosely around her shoulders.

Running a hand through her hair, the fox made her way to the gold reception desk. She sighed with relief when she saw that the green fox from before was not present. Instead, a tall, black male otter was standing perfectly straight behind the desk. His nametag said Ottieloie.

"Hello," the female fox said in her most pleasant voice. "I believe that I have made a reservation for one under Rikku in the middle wing."

The otter nodded his head and looked down at a piece of white paper. "Ah! Yes, here is it!" he said with a heavy French accent. "Right this way Mademoiselle." Taking a menu from the side of the desk, Ottieloie led Rikku to the middle wing.

The fox made the mistake of glancing in the east wing on the way to the middle and froze. _Oh no…. _"Um… excuse me?" Rikku said, keeping up with the otter's pace. "Why isn't anyone in the east wing?"

Ottieloie stopped at an elegant table adorned with a white tablecloth and a set of roses. He pulled out a chair for Rikku as he answered her. "The east wing kitchen recently caught fire. No one knows what caused it, but we don't want to risk it."

Rikku felt her heart catch in her throat. "I see… so what about the reservations for the east wing?"

The black male placed the menu on the table along with a set of silverware. "We moved all of them into the west wing or middle wing."

The golden vixen nodded, even though her head was spinning. _What if they set Amy and Sonic right in here with me!? My cover will be blown!!!!!! _

"A waiter will be with you shortly, Mademoiselle." Without another word, the otter returned to his gold podium.

Rikku laid her head on the table. _This is not going to go well… I'm telling you, this is going to a disaster! Calm down, Rikku. Let's go over what I know and what I've done…_

_1: Spent hundred of dollars of two cards for Amy and Blaze. Telling them about the restaurant and the secret admirer and junk like that. Made sure to fake the handwriting of Sonic and Silver._

_2: Bought lots of flowers to go with the cards._

_3: Sent anonymous e-mails to Silver and Sonic telling them what to say blah, blah, blah…_

_4: Beat up Tails for ruining Sonic and Amy's moment. Have yet to accomplish._

_5: Made reservations for Sonic and Amy in the east wing under FR. Made reservations for Blaze and Silver in the west wing under VX. _

_6: The east kitchen burst into flames, causing everyone to be moved. _

_7: I'm guessing that Sonic or Amy has arrived. Let's check out the rooms before you go jumping off the deep end. _

The female fox took a deep breath while getting out of her seat. Her shoes clicked on the tiled floor beneath the red rug as she made her way to the west wind entrance. A large archway on the east and west side allowed the wings to be grouped together. The east archway had caution tape all the way across it.

Rikku's hazel eyes scanned the entire middle wing. No Sonic or Amy. This caused the female to breath in some relief as she peeked around the west archway. _I probably look like an idiot, sneaking over here and peeking over the edge. _

Suddenly, Rikku's eyes spotted a blob of silver fur near the end of the room. She grinned when her eyes focused in on Silver sitting at an empty table. He was wearing a light blue tuxedo with a white rose in its pocket. The male also had a large bunch of white roses placed on his lap as he scanned the room, no doubt looking for whoever his 'secret admirer' was. _He cleans up good…_

Rikku forced herself to look for Sonic or Amy in the west wing. Searching each table, the fox was about to give up when she saw the otter enter the room. Following the black male was a familiar blue hedgehog.

_Score! Sonic and Amy are in the west wing! My cover's not blown. _She punched her fist into the air and brought it down, receiving strange glances from the couples around her.

"Uh… Don't mind me, continue with… whatever you were doing." The female gave a nervous laugh and returned her gaze back to the west wing.

At first she couldn't relocate Sonic, her eyes scanned the area, but there was no trace of him. _Now where did he go? _Her hazel eyes finally landed on the table right in front of the archway side where she was hiding. The female ducked behind a large plant when she saw the blue hero sitting at the table.

_Great! They put him right in front of me!!! Simply fantastic! Why don't they just put the Chaotix here too?! The more the merrier! _

Suddenly, the otter appeared again. This time he was leading a purple chameleon, a young yellow bee, and a large green crocodile. He seated the three two tables away from Sonic.

Rikku slapped herself in the head, silently cursing. _I was kidding! I should really learn when to shut up!_

_With Sonic…_

Sonic gently tapped his foot on the tiled floor in impatience. Like Silver, he was also wearing a tuxedo, only his was black with a red rose in the pocket. His mind buzzed with questions. _Who sent me that e-mail? Who is going to show up? Why can't I get Amy out of my head? Why did my heart feel like it was going to explode when Amy had stumbled into my arms? Who is my secret admirer?_

Wiping back his quills, Sonic scanned the room. The Chaotix were sitting just two tables away, but he doubted that they knew anything. Unfortunately, he didn't recognize any other faces. Sighing, the blue hedgehog drew his gaze to archway to wait for whomever it was to show up.

His mouth probably dropped to the ground at what he saw.

The French otter that had led him in before was now leading a gorgeous Amy towards his table. She was dressed in a pink faded dress. The top portion consisted of a white shirt that wrapped around her neck and then disappeared in the V-neck of the pink dress. It had black strings that tied together in a bodice style on top of the V-neck. Instead of regular sleeves, it had pink translucent long sleeves that ended at her wrists. It continued from the V-neck in a maroon color until it reached her waist. The skirt part of it was separated by a white bow that tied in the back. Then, the ruffled skirt continued until it reached her knees. The skirt was a reddish pink color. The ends of the skirt faded into a light pink. Her long elfin hair was decorated with sparkles and a white headband. Her jade green eyes seemed focused on the floor as the black otter led her.

Sonic thought that it was the most beautiful thing that he had seen her in. _Amy's my secret admirer? _

Amy looked up from the ground and found Sonic staring at her. She blushed and gave him a soft smile as the otter pulled out her chair. She gracefully sat down, giving the otter a small nod of thanks.

_Sonic's my secret admirer? _The female remembered back to about two days ago when she received a bunch of red roses and the special Valentine Day's card adorned in lots of glitter. _That didn't seem like something Sonic would do… _

The otter seemed to leave in a hurry as the two were left alone. An uncomfortable silence settled in. Amy fiddled with her sleeves while Sonic couldn't help glancing at her every few seconds. She really was a sight to be hold, except that she would keep looking down to avoid eye contact. His heart seemed to speed up just at the site of her.

Sonic rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh… you look nice."

Amy looked up, her beautiful jade green eyes meeting Sonic's for a moment. "T-Thank you. You… clean up good." _He's complimenting me? Maybe he really has changed… just like Rikku said. _

The blue hero gave a nervous grin as another eerie silence fell upon them. _Say something! Don't just sit there like an idiot! TELL HER!!!!!!!! Tell her what? That she's been haunting my mind for the past five days? That she's the only one I can think about? _

Before Sonic could say a word, Amy interrupted. "You know… back at the air ship… I wanted to thank you for coming to rescue us…. I heard from Tails that you were very… determined."

Sonic nodded. "Yeah… You're worth saving." _Did I just say that?_

Amy blushed a deep red and looked to the ground. _Is he… flirting with me? Don't just sit there like a dummy! Say something!!!!!!!! _"… I also wanted to say how sorry I am about the alley incident. I shouldn't have gotten in the way…"

"You didn't get in the way. You were just trying to protect me and I thanked you by pushing you into the mud. If anyone's sorry, it should be me." Sonic thought back to the hurt he had seen in her eyes as Amy stomped away.

The pink beauty felt her heart flutter as Sonic reached underneath the table and gripped her hand that was placed on her knee. _He's holding my hand!!!!! _The spark that had been buried deep for so long finally came to life again, as she recalled all of her old feelings for him. "No, I shouldn't have been so stubborn; you were just trying to protect me… I'm sorry."

Sonic gave her hand a squeeze. "Stop saying that. You're worth protecting… and I love the fact that you're stubborn." He blinked. _Did I just say love?_

_Did he just say love? _Amy felt her heart beat faster and her face heat up. "I should be the one who is sorry. After that incident, I go and let myself get captured… You guys risked your lives to save me."

"Like I said, you're worth saving." He gripped her hand tighter. "Ames…" This time his eyes locked onto the ground. "Back there… when the air ship was exploding… I thought I'd lost you."

Sonic's grip on her hand fell and Amy found herself longing for him to keep a hold of it. All of her old feelings, the chasings, the death hugs, and the childish antics, came rushing back into her at full force. For the first time in years, she felt love for the blue hedgehog. _No, no, no! He broke your heart remember? Can you count the number of times he ran away? You let go of your old feelings and tried just being friends. He still didn't like it. Listen to me, don't fall for him! _A little voice inside of her screamed all of this, making her heart twist in confusion.

"Ames?"

Amy snapped out of her trance and looked up at Sonic, who had truthfulness in his eyes that silenced the little voice.

"I know this is kind of a sudden… change. But, you know that old saying? You never know what you have until its gone? Well… I now know what that means…" he was struggling with the words when a female porcupine waiter came up to them.

"May I take your order?" she asked, pulling out a red pad out of her black pocket.

Sonic ordered an oven-roasted chicken with a side of a baked potato. He also got a diet coke. Amy got a house salad with iced tea and a sweet potato. The waiter hurried away to the next table while Sonic struggled to pick up where he left off.

Amy couldn't help but laugh at the male hedgehog's attempts to tell her. She already knew what he was going to say, though her ears and heart couldn't believe it. The female couldn't remember when she had last had this strange feeling. A slight crystal laugh came out of her mouth.

Sonic looked at her, raising one eyebrow and grinning at her beautiful laugh. "What's so funny?"

Amy shook her head, the low lighting casting on her sparkles and making them glitter. "Nothing."

A slow steady song suddenly began to play. The song seemed to sway and move accordingly. Amy flashed Sonic a smile as she watched other couples gather on the dance floor in the center. "You wanna dance?"

Sonic's cheeks turned into a tainted pink as he watched the other couples. "I'm not exactly the best dancer…."

"Oh! Come on!" Amy said, standing up and grabbing his arm. Without fighting back, the blue male let his companion drag him onto the dance floor, a slight grin forming across his lips.

_A few minutes earlier, with Silver…_

Silver steadily drummed his fingers on the table as he waited. His thoughts swam around in his head until he thought he was going to explode. _Rikku told me to come here on Valentine's Day, but with whom? The last e-mail I got from her, I'm guessing it was from her, said that someone would be joining me, but who? Couldn't she at least tell me!?! _

The sliver male sighed and dropped his gaze to the red rugged floor. _I hope she's not trying to set me up with anyone…_

All of sudden, a small 'Ahem' was heard from the other side of the table. Silver's gaze snapped up and his mouth literally fell to the floor. He must have been lost in his thoughts if he didn't notice Blaze approaching. _Rikku set me up with Blaze?! Don't hear me complaining._

Blaze settled herself in the white chair that was pulled out by the otter. Ottieloie set two, brown leather covered menus in front of them and scurried away. The female cat ran one hand through her hair and gave a small smile at Silver. _He's my secret admirer? Well, heck! You don't hear me complaining. _

The silver hedgehog looked Blaze up and down. She looked absolutely gorgeous! The female had on a light purple dress that seemed to flow with her every movement. The dress only wrapped beneath her shoulders with a dark pink lining. Around her waist was a dark pink bow that tied in the back. The dress had a large slit in the right side; it went all the way to her knee. Although the dress seemed to flow the sleeves followed ever curve and line from right beneath her shoulder to her wrist. The ends of her violet hair were died a light pink. A dark magenta gem replaced the one on her forehead. Around her neck was a dark pink necklace.

Snapping out of his gaze, Silver remembered the white roses that he had bought and handed them over to Blaze.

The cat's muzzle tainted a light pink as she smelt them. _He really does know what romance is all about. _"Thank you," she muttered, taking a whiff of the sweet smelling roses.

"I-I'm sorry if they're not your favorite… the flower shop was kind of crowded when I went there."

The cat shook her head as she placed one of the roses securely behind her ear. A small smile crossed her lips. "They're beautiful."

The male silently sighed in relief. He had wanted to get a bouquet of jasmine for her, but the shop was all out by the time Silver had arrived.

A tight silence befell the two as they waited to order. Blaze constantly arranged the roses and Silver fixed his suit in nervousness. By chance of hope, a female porcupine waiter finally came over to their table. She took the black pen from behind her quills and drew her pad. "What'll it be?"

Silver ordered the pasta with only butter and a glass of water along with a sweet potato. Blaze got a small light salad with a glass of water and a vegetarian fruit cup. The male was a little shocked by her order and told her so as the waiter hurried to the next table.

Slightly blushing, Blaze said, "With all of the Valentine Day's chocolate around here, I'm trying to resist as much as possible. Which means, that I have to try and eat healthy foods if I cave." She lightly laughed at the end and Silver smiled.

_She's got a beautiful laugh… "_I wouldn't be too worried if I were you… You're stronger than that."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

Blaze grinned and took a sip of the water that had just arrived. "Thanks… I didn't feel all that strong when Amy was kidnapped…" Her golden gaze averted to the floor and her voice dropped.

"It wasn't your fault… There really wasn't anything you could do-"

"There was plenty I could have done!" Blaze snapped, looking up. "She was kidnapped after we went to the mall. Amy insisted on walking home alone and I let her! I didn't think twice that she wouldn't make it! And in the end, it was Rikku who noticed that something was wrong! Rikku helped build the ships that got us there while I just sat and cried. Even Julie-Su, who was in the hospital, came when she heard!" Her eyes filled with tears and she looked at the ground again, her body lightly shaking.

"Blaze…"Silver said in a gentle tone. "You couldn't predict this, no one could. Sonic and Rikku were beating themselves up because they thought it was their fault. If it was anybody's fault, it was Eggman's."

The female gave a forced smile as Silver gazed gently at her. The girls had been filled in on the whole story at the hospital by Shadow and Rouge. "That still doesn't change the fact that I let Amy get kidnapped…"

"Blaze! Quit blaming yourself! Nobody had any idea that Amy was going to get kidnapped! Just like we didn't have any idea that we would have to leave you girls behind…" Silver's voice choked at the last sentence.

Blaze tore her gaze away from him and to the floor.

Silver continued, regaining his voice. "Blaze… I thought I'd lost you, we all did. I would have given anything to go back and redo that day… just to save you. Even if it meant risking my life."

The lavender cat looked up and met his gaze, a little shocked at his confession. "I thought that we were just friends… partners, you know?"

She blushed slightly as he reached across the table and took her hand. "Blaze… just friends, partners even, are the last things I want us to be. That's what I've been trying to tell you for the past week and a half."

The cat's thoughts entered a hazy state. Blaze felt like she was drifting on a cloud; happiness never known to her finding its way into her closed heart that Silver had snatched the day they met. Little did she know, she was fully grinning and beaming happiness glowed from within.

Blaze felt his hand squeeze tighter on hers, bringing her back to reality. His thumb gently caressing the top of her hand as a slight blush crept onto his cheeks. _Hallelujah, he said it! Well don't just sit there like a fool's fool! Say it! He got up the courage to tell you; the least you could do is give him an answer. _

The words that she wanted to say were suddenly drowned out. Her thoughts seemed to turn to mush. Her brain seemed to fully shut down and her thoughts returned to their hazy state.

Silver continued to wait for an answer. He noticed that Blaze was smiling, which must have been a good sign. His heart hammered against his rib cage so loudly, that the male was sure everyone could hear it. _Why wasn't she answering?_ _Did I say something wrong? Does she feel the same way? Is she smiling because she thinks this is a joke?_

Soft music began to fill the room and echo off of the walls. Blaze, snapping out of her hazy state, and Silver's ears pricked towards the dance floor where couples were already gathering. The huge red rug that covered the entire room didn't cover the area of the dance floor. Instead, polished marble cloaked a thirty feet square that was cut out of the rug. The floor was right in front of a stage where musicians were beginning to play. The stage was in the dead center of the middle wing, with speakers surrounding it on all sides.

Silver turned his golden gaze back on Blaze, who was watching the dance floor with extreme interest. "Would you like to dance?" he asked, extending his other hand.

The female averted her gaze from the dance floor to look at Silver. A small, sweet smile spread across both of their lips. "I'm not a very good dancer," she mumbled, looking down at her white roses.

"Neither am I."

"…. A-Al-Alright…" Blaze said taking his other hand and setting the white roses down on the table. Silver gently lifted her out of her chair and extended his right elbow. Blaze, slightly blushing, wrapped her arm around his elbow and laid her head on his shoulder. Her heart seemed to pound right out of her chest.

In a second, the two were starting towards the dance floor, hand in hand.

_Meanwhile, with Julie-Su and Knuckles…_

The night sky stretched itself out above the two echidnas as they casually walked on the soft green grass. The bright set of white radiance that glittered across the sky couldn't be seen in the city because of all of the nightlights.

Julie stuffed her hands into her jean pockets to keep them warm. Her brown and purple sneakers crunched on the grass along with Knuckles' brown and green ones. Amy had gratefully the female borrow her new purple tank top with the red rose on it. She had also insisted that Julie take the long-sleeved brown jacket that only came up to her chest. The purple ends of her dreadlocks had been recently dyed and styled in their usual position. The rest of her hair was pulled into a side ponytail with a tan piece of cloth. She was lost in all of the sights that this part of had to offer.

Knuckles looked down at the grass. His tan cargo pants bagged at the end of his sneakers, almost tripping him more than once. For the fourth time, he wished that he had worn something warmer than a green tank top. _Get over your nervousness, Knuckles. You're the one that invited her on a stroll around the Mystic Ruins and you know that. You aren't going to just walk around in silence for the next hour or so. _

A sudden wind whipped past their dreadlocks and rustled at the new buds on the tree above them. Julie had been so lost in her observations that the new noise somewhat startled her. Her body relaxed as she realized it was just the wind, and hoped Knuckles didn't notice her jump.

The red echidna did notice, however. His deep purple eyes turned to her as they neared the large waterfall that he had been tempted to show Julie. "You okay?"

The female gave a nervous smile. "Yeah… just got a little startled, that's all… So, where are we going?"

Knuckles tore his gaze from her and looked at their bearings. "We're almost there, just right through this cave…" The two stopped at a large cave entrance craved in the side of the mountain. The grass was long left behind as a dirt path ran straight through. It was slightly elevated, so the two had to jump onto a set of rocks leading up to get there.

Julie landed near Knuckles as she jumped off of the second rock and entered the cave. The cave had a very high roof and didn't feel humid and stuffy. It felt exactly like the outside, only a tad warmer. Knuckles sighed in relief with the arrival of the heat and began walking forward.

"How'd you kind this place?" the pink and purple echidna asked, following her companion deeper into the cave.

Knuckles shrugged and made a sharp left in the cave. "I live on Angel Island and I have a lot of free time, so I explore these caves around here."

"Slacking on your duty, huh?" Julie teased, climbing over a pile of fallen rocks.

"I haven't been slacking… The Master Emerald is still on the island, ain't it?"

"I guess…"

"See? As long as the Master Emerald is safe, I've performed my duty. You couldn't find a better guardian."

Julie let a laugh pass through her mouth. Just as Knuckles had said that, the male had tripped over a rock and landed flat on his face. "Walk much?"

The male lifted himself off of the ground and gave Julie a fake angry glare with a smile on his face. "Laugh it up now." _Dang, she's got a gorgeous laugh._

"Okay, I'm sorry…" Julie admitted with a roll of her eyes.

"Don't sound too honest now," Knuckled joked, continuing the path through the cave.

"Don't worry, I won't."

A silence suddenly settled between them as they made a right and entered a vast ice cave. The floors, walls, and ceiling were coated in a thick layer of blue ice. Several icicles were hanging from the ceiling and floors. The ones on the floors looked like a gathering on frozen rocks, their ends pointing upward.

"We're almost there," Knuckles commented, breaking Julie out of her gazing. The male walked forward more confidently and took a sharp right around a set of floor stalagmites.

Julie tried to follow, but the ground was slippery then expected. Just one foot sliding out from underneath her was all it took to bring her crashing down. A slight jingle of the icicles banging against one another from the impact made Julie groan. Her side felt like it was exploding with pain as she tried to stand on her feet again.

The echidna dared a glance of her side. The shirt was slightly ripped, _Amy's gonna kill me!, _but other than that, there was no blood… just a big lovely purple colored bruise.

Thankfully, Knuckles rushed to the scene just then. His amethyst eyes widened as he saw Julie struggling to her feet. "Are you okay?"

Julie darted her eyes in his direction and gave faint smile and nod. "Yeah… just fell that's all."

Knuckles rushed to her side in an instant. Julie was surprised that he could travel that fast on such a slippery surface. "I'm sorry," he said, placing one arm gingerly around her waist so not to hurt her. "I should have warned you that these floors are really slippery near the entrance. After that, salt was spread all over the rest of the ice, so it shouldn't be so bad. You're not bleeding, are you?"

Julie shook her head, touched by his concern. "Just a lovely colored bruise."

"Alright… let's get you away from here. Hold on…" Julie was about to ask what he meant by hold on, when she was suddenly flipped into the air. Knuckles effortlessly settled one arm around her shoulder and the other one under her knees. _Wow, she's really light._ The female wrapped her arms around his neck and settled her head on his shoulder. Neither complained about the position.

_Five minutes later…_

"It's just around this corner," the male said, still carrying Julie, bridal style.

"I can walk now, the ice around here isn't that slippery…" Julie said. She was actually enjoying the position but didn't want to strain Knuckles.

The red echidna shook his head, making a final left. "You're not that heavy and I think you have enough bruises for now… Here we are…"

Julie-Su turned her deep violet gaze from Knuckles to the scene before them and gasped in surprise.

It. Was. Beautiful. No words could describe the simplicity of the area around them. Luscious greens waved their way through the across the edges of the icy ground. Patches of dirt could be seen through the flora covering the ground. Thick vines curved their way along the walls and ended at the ceiling, which was solid stone and no longer ice. Rare flowers bloomed along the edges of the flowing lake in the center. The lake shimmered with elegance and tiny fish popped their way through here and then. The most breathtaking sight was the waterfall. Streams of the radiant water fell from seemingly nowhere and cascaded into the lake. There was no small cave that the water ran through or even an opening. It just seemed to fall from the air and never stopped. Yet, the lake never seemed to overflow.

"This is… this is…" she stuttered unable to find the words to describe the scene as Knuckles gently lowered her to the ground. Julie slightly winced as her feet came in contact with the ground, causing a sting of pain in her side for only a brief moment. "How did you find this place?"

Knuckles watched as Julie spun around and gazed in awe. "Like I said, I explore the caves…. This use to be the Master Emerald altar…"

Julie turned to look back at him with a bit of sympathy. Angel Island was nothing compared to this. "So… that's how all of these plants are able to survive?"

"Exactly."

Knuckles moved to stand next to her as the female lowered her hand into the waterfall. The water caressed Julie's sore palm and instantly relaxed her. Taking her hand out of the waterfall, she lowered herself down to the ground so that she could see the brightly colored fish. "This place is amazing," she flickered her gaze back to Knuckles. "Thank you for showing me this."

The male rubbed the back of his neck and looked around the place as Julie's attention returned to the fish. _Out of all the beauty in this place, _he thought, _nothing could ever compare to you, Jules. _Squatting down, the red echidna gazed at the fish with Julie by his side.

_With Rikku…_

The fox crossed her arms and nodded her head in satisfaction as she watched the two couples twirl around to the dance. A warm glow emitted from her heart and warmed her to the core.

Sonic and Amy were off to the west side. Sonic was gracefully stepping along to the beat. Both of his hands were tightly secured around her waist, sometimes lightly caressing her waist. Both of Amy's hands were wrapped around Sonic's neck. Their foreheads were together and they were talking in low whispers.

Silver and Blaze were off at the east side of the dance floor. Silver had one hand around her waist and the other one was a little higher around her waist. Blaze lightly draped one of her arms around his shoulder and other was placed on his elbow. Their faces were close, but did not have contact with one another.

The fox had left fifty bucks on each of their tables, paying for the meal and a dessert. At her own table that she had abandoned, the female had simply left a twenty to cover the reservations and give the waitress/waiter a nice tip.

Rikku sighed lightly. As she watched, a female bat with a guitar suddenly walked onto the stage. She had cream-colored fur and wore a dark purple tank top with a pair of blue jeans. She took the center microphone and sat on the wooden stool. The female started strumming her guitar along with the others. Soon her calm, country voice drifted through the audience.

_**It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark**_

Amy looked lovingly at Sonic. "You know, I was kind of suspicious when you sent that card and flowers… but I'm glad I came."

"What? What are you talking about? I didn't send any flowers… or a card for that matter. You sent me an e-mail saying to come here," Sonic said, confused but still swaying to the beat.

"What? I did not send any e-mail… If you didn't send the flowers and I didn't send then who-" Her jade green eyes scanned the room, expecting to find whoever did this. A small grin appeared on her lips when she saw a golden vixen dressed in a red cocktail dress. Sonic was still looking about when Amy gestured at the figure.

_**Try as I may I could never explain,  
What I hear when you don't say a thing**_

Sonic grinned. "Why that little-"

"**Matchmaker,**" finished a female voice behind him.

The two hedgehogs wheeled around to find Blaze and Silver swaying to the music behind them.

"She didn't!" Amy exclaimed, looking from the cat to the silver male.

"She did," Blaze said, nodding her head. "He knew." She gestured with her head up at Silver.

"You did!" Sonic chuckled, as he swayed with Amy. "And you didn't tell us?"

Silver shrugged but continued to dance with Blaze. "I only knew that she was trying to set me up; I had no idea that she was also trying to do you guys too."

"I made Silver spill and when we saw you guys, we put two and two together," Blaze explained.

_**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me**_

"Well, remind us to…" Amy began turning back to Sonic.

Sonic grinned placing his forehead on hers. "…Thank her."

"Same for us," sighed Blaze resting her head on Silver's chest and grinning towards Rikku.

Sonic and Amy briefly flashed her two 'thank you' smiles before placing their foreheads back together. Silver simply nodded his head with a smile, knowing that she could see all of them from her perch near the entrance.

_With Rikku…_

The golden fox did see all of them. Their happiness seemed to warm her heart even more. She knew that they figured it out, but frankly, she didn't care. As long as they were happy, that's all that mattered.

Wrapping her slim coat around her shoulders Rikku gave a brief smile before starting towards the door. This smile, though, was special. There was no flashy diamond smile or a happy grin… it was more than that. The corners of her mouth just turned upward into a true genuine smile.

_**The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all**_

Rikku walked out into the cold as the music from inside could be heard through the doors. The freezing air hit her as she slowly walked to the railing just a few feet from the restaurant. She leaned her body over the railing as the fresh sea rolled on beneath her. The salt tainted air whipped at her hair.

Her thoughts drifted to all of the past events. It was funny. Through all of this, her and Tails had been broken up and neither one of them had made in effort to get back together. _It looks like Blaze and Amy will have to settle for double dates instead of triple dates…_

"Rikku?"

Rikku spun around on her heels at the sudden voice. Her body relaxed as she saw that it was only Tails… yet her heart seemed to twist into knots. "Hi Tails."

The male fox walked up to the railing and leaned on it besides her. Rikku noted on how silly she must look compared to him. While she had on a silk cocktails dress, Tails had on a plain white T-shirt with a few oil stains and a brown jacket with blue jeans. His hairs seemed slightly messed up and his eyes looked somewhat distressed.

_**All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd**_

"Something wrong?" Rikku asked, as she leaned back on the railing, her bang whipping in her face.

Tails took a side-glance at her and noticed how beautiful she looked in the dress. His throat suddenly felt closed and dry. _Come on, Tails. You practiced this all day in the mirror. Just do what you did in the mirror. _

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked, gazing up at the night sky with the thousands of white fireflies. _You're stupid! Get on with what you wanted to tell her! You didn't come all this way to just look at the stars!_

"I suppose…" Rikku said, looking up at the sky too. "But not as beautiful as the view from the air ship last week."

"Yeah," the male agreed, thinking back to the beautiful sunset.

"So… Did you just come here to gaze at the stars or was there a reason?" Rikku asked, still gazing at the sky.

Tails looked down at the ground as he felt Rikku shift her gaze to him. _It's now or never… and it sure as heck isn't gonna be never. _"Well… I wanted to tell you the true reason why I was so busy those past couple of months… when we were dating…"

The last words came out choked and eerie silence settled between them. They knew that the other was thinking about all of the good times back then. When their hearts had been connected.

_**Old Mr. Webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine**_

Tails nervously gulped as he reached into his back pocket and fingered the silver and gold ring. _DO IT!_

Rikku was looking the other way as small tears of sadness found their way onto her white muzzle. Back then… it had been so easy. They always enjoyed each other's company and they did almost everything together… They had acted like a couple.

She felt Tails' hand slowly rest on her shoulder as he leaned in. Rikku didn't pull away like usual, but let him rest his head against her shoulder as he slipped something cold into her hand. He gently wrapped her fingers around the object, but wouldn't let her see it. As soon as the object was in her hand, he drew away.

Rikku drew her hand forward and opened her fingers. A gasp escaped her throat as new tears trickled down her cheeks. In her hand was a small silver ring with traces of gold made into it. A small ruby was placed in the center as the gold surrounded it.

"Read the inscription inside," Tails whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

The female twirled the ring around in her hand until she could read the small words by the light of street lamps. She found new tears finding their way down her face as she read the small words.

_To Rikku, the only one I'll ever love…_

"Oh, Tailsy," she whispered, wiping away the tears. Within a second, she had pivoted on her heels and had the male in a hug. "You are so stupid!" she sobbed onto his shoulder.

_**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me**_

Tails wrapped his arms around her waist and her shoulder. "Shhhh," he whispered into her ear as she cried. _What did I do wrong?_

"Don't' you shush me!" Rikku ordered, still crying as she wrapped her arms more comfortably around his shoulders, one hand still clutching the ring. The female fox buried her face onto his shoulder. "Don't you get it?"

"Get what?" Tails asked, now thoroughly confused.

Rikku pulled away from so that they could see each other's faces. "You don't need some stupid ring to let me know that you love me. You could have told me at any time or place with anything and it would have been enough for me. But no! You had to go and make me wait practically two months just for some stupid ring!" New tears swam from her hazel eyes as she buried her face in the male fox's shoulder again.

Tails gently stroked her back. "I wanted something to make it official and memorable. I just wanted to show you how much I cared."

"You did, you idiot! All the times that you risked your life and just putting up with me showed that you cared… Heck I even know people who care about me and can't put up with me for that long! I'm not that hard to please… not like Sharon," Rikku said, trying to laugh through her tears at the last part.

Tails gripped the female's body tighter as she sobbed and whispered in her ear. "Sharon's not important. She ran off with Trevor and I couldn't be happier. As for the people who can't put up with you… They don't know what they're missing."

_**The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all**_

"Oh Tails…" Rikku whispered pulling her head back to met his gaze.

Hazel met light blue as their lips pulled closer and closer together until the space between them was no more. Fireworks erupted in both of their heads as they kissed. Rikku leaned into the kiss and closed her eyes as she felt her old feelings surface. Tails pulled Rikku's body closer to him as he felt his old love return to him once more.

Only thirty seconds into the kiss did they pull apart but did not let each other go. Rikku flashed him one of her diamond smiles as one of the orange fox's tails entwined with her gold one. She felt all of her doubts cave in as she gazed into Tails' light blue gaze.

_After all those years of dating the wrong guy, I finally found the one. He's nice, smart, a little stupid, but nothing I can't fix._

She pulled her right hand away from his neck and unclasped the fingers to reveal the silver ring. Rikku looked up and beamed at Tails.

_**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me**_

Tails smiled back at Rikku as he took the ring from her. _I know I've finally found the one. She's perfect for someone like me. She's smart, drop dead gorgeous, a little on the sassy side but that what makes this relationship entertaining. _Rikku turned her hand over as Tails neatly slipped his gift on her ring finger.

The female examined how the ring glistened in the dim light. The ruby red gem in the center drew the most attention. "Thank you… I have to admit, you have great taste."

"I learned from the best," Tails whispered, pulling Rikku closer.

Rikku grinned and wrapped her right hand around his neck. "I suppose you did."

Without any other words, the two foxes passionately kissed again. This time, however, fireworks actually did go off. Rikku and Tails tore their lips apart and turned to face the ocean. A dazzle of colors lit up the night sky and reflected off of the dark ocean.

Couples and other people nearby stopped and watched the surprising display. Red sparkles showered down on the ocean as Tails turned to Rikku, his arms still around her waist and one of his tails entwined with hers. "Do you wanna question why fireworks are going off at this moment?"

_**The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall**_

Rikku's glorious hazel eyes turned to look at the male fox. "Let's worry about it tomorrow. Everyone's just as surprised as us and I'm sure that there will be an explanation."

"You're probably right," Tails said turning back to the ocean just as a large blue firework exploded. He lifted one of his hands and gently massaged Rikku's neck. "So this means that we're a couple again, right?"

The golden vixen raised one eyebrow at him and moved her hands to his chest. "Oh just shut up," Rikku said, pulling him in for another kiss.

Tails wrapped one his hands firmly around her waist and the other in her hair as they kissed. Rikku had both her hands around his neck in an instance. Her heart fluttered in joy. The last note of the song that was still playing inside the restaurant was strummed.

_**You say it best when you say nothing at all**_

_He really needs to learn when to shut up and kiss me._

**_The End!!!!!! While you are reading the credits, what were some of the most important events to you? Like was the shopping spree really cute was the fighting scene really action packed? Tell me, in your review, what you thought were the top five events._**

**_Credits (Imagine Hannah Montana's One in a million playing in the background)_**

**_Cast:_**

_Amy Rose-Sega_

_Blaze the Cat-Sega_

_Julie-Su Echdina-Archie Comics_

_Rikku McClow Fox-RikkuMcClowFox_

_Sonic the Hedgehog-Sega_

_Silver the Hedgehog-Sega_

_Knuckles the Echidna-Sega_

_Miles 'Tails' Prower-Sega_

_Shadow the Hedgehog-Sega_

_Rouge the Bat-Sega_

_Wave the Swallow-Sega_

_Jet the Hawk-Sega_

_Dr.Egggman/Mysterious Blue Jay-Sega/RikkuMcClowFox_

_Sharon Day-Rikku McClow Fox_

_Trevor Frost-Rikku McClow Fow_

_Tammy the Ferret-Rikku McClow Fox_

_Raccoon Doctor-Rikku McClow Fox_

_Swatbots-Sega_

_Huge robot-Sega_

_Ottieloie-Rikku McClow Fox_

_**Songs (Complete property of whoever sang/wrote them):**_

_"I'm With You" By: Avril Lavigne_

_"Love You So" By: Natalie_

_"Since You've Been Gone" By: Kelly Clarkson_

_"You say it Best (When You say Nothing at all)" By: Alison Krauss_

_"One in a million" (Imagine it while you are reading the credits) By: Hannah Montana_

**_Insipiration:_**

_All of the confusing couples Sega has put in the game or hinted at._

**_Dedication:_**

_Anyone who likes these couples._

**_Upcoming Fics:_**

**_Angelz in Training-_**

_The angelz are back, and they're sassier and sexier than ever! On top of thier constant training for the Goddess, Amy, Tikal, and Blaze need to decipher an ancient prophecy that deals with a golden feline warrior and the fate of the world._

**_Team Rose: Version 2.0-_**

_When a mysterious article runs in the newspaper, three girls are thrown together on one crazy adventure. Will include: Amy, Rikku... Okay! I need help. I can't decide on a third member. What do you gals and guys think? Should I choose Julie-Su, Blaze, Tikal, or Honey the Cat (Deleted character of Sonic the Fighters)? Which one!? Tell me in your review?_

**_Possible Sequel_**

**_Matchmaker: Sonic Riders Edition_**

**_No Summary yet._**

_The END!!!!!!! WAHWHO!!!! Up next: Angelz in Training!_


End file.
